FUBAR
by gleechild
Summary: A scandal is about to drop and the Upper East Side will never be the same. You know you love me, XOXO Gossip Girl. Post 1x11.
1. Mean Girls

Spoilers Through **Roman Holiday** [Nothing from School Lies or The Thin Line is in this story—except for the things that coincidentally resemble their story lines. And one line from the School Lies trailer of Blair talking to Vanessa.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 1 : Mean Girls**

"It's so nice what you're doing for your friend Dan," Blair said. She had found the scissors quickly enough. Now she was twirling them in her hand, giving Vanessa a friendly-snotty smile.

"Helping his girlfriend make his Christmas present," Blair continued. "Serena is so grateful because she likes to see the best in people. I like to see the truth." She ended with a no-nonsense tone.

"Yeah, and what's that?" Vanessa asked, trying to not let too much of an attitude show. Blair was a bitch. She had known that from the first minute she met her. She just hadn't expected this in-your-face greeting.

"I think you like Dan a little too much," Blair deadpanned. "Just thought I should let you know someone's watching." She gave Vanessa a smirk.

"Merry Christmas," Blair ended with a sugar-coated faux smile.

With that, Vanessa turned and left.

Blair had figured her out to a 'T'. Vanessa regretted leaving Dan last year and turning her back on him. It hurt her to see him with Serena but she was toughing it out. She really wanted to help Dan and Serena, but part of her also really wanted something to happen to break the two of them up so she could get another chance.

* * *

"Serena, what's wrong honey?" Blair asked.

She had received a call from Serena asking to come over. Blair knew something was wrong by the sound of S's voice.

Serena flopped on Blair's bed and buried her face in the pillow.

"I think Dan is losing interest," Serena's voice came out muffled.

"What are you talking about? Dan adores you! Everybody knows that. I bet he likes you more than Cedric, which is saying a lot," Blair said, hoping to bring a smile to Serena's face. Serena looked up, but there wasn't any smile.

"He just seems to be so distant lately. We had sex and now he seems to be nervous around me again, just like when we first met. Why? I asked Vanessa and she said she'd talk to him, but she never came back to tell me what happened. She just gives me these almost pitying like looks and makes some excuse to scamper away whenever she sees me!" Serena flopped over onto her back and threw an arm across her face.

"What happened? Everything was so great!" Serena said miserably.

Blair looked at her, thoughts racing through her head. She knew deceit when she saw it. She had warned Vanessa but obviously she hadn't taken heed.

"S, are you really going to believe what _Vanessa_ says? This is the girl who loves Dan Humphrey—though I still have no idea _why_," Blair rolled her eyes. "Just ask Dan. You've always been able to talk to him about anything."

"I don't know B, what if he wants to end things?" Serena asked. She wiped at her eye, trying not to cry.

"Then he ends them. Why make yourself miserable over the what-ifs? You're Serena Van Der Woodsen. You back down from nothing," Blair encouraged.

Serena looked at her and determination came over her face.

"You're right B," Serena said. She rolled over and got off the bed. "I'm going to talk to him right now."

* * *

"Dan, hi," Serena said softly.

He had opened the door to the loft at her knock. He stood staring at her for a moment before responding.

"Serena! Come in, come in," he motioned for her to enter, surprised to see her.

She went straight to his room and he followed, not sure why she had come by without calling, but it was fine by him.

He closed the door and turned to face her. She settled onto the edge of his bed.

"Dan, I have to ask you something," she began, staring up at him.

"Well, okay…" he said, walking over to sit next to her. "What's up?"

"Do you still like me?" she asked hurriedly. He quirked an eyebrow in surprise.

"I mean, I thought that we were good—I mean _really_ good—the last couple of weeks. But you've been so…different lately. Distant," she managed to get it all out very quickly.

Dan's mouth dropped open and he turned to look at the garage door, completely floored by her question.

"Dan?" she asked, hoping that she was wrong.

"Serena…" Dan finally managed to say. "I…I…I'm sorry—," he began.

Serena looked down quickly, her heart in her throat.

"I didn't mean for you to think that…It's just that, ever since Christmas I realized something and it's made me…scared," Dan said.

He looked over at her and saw her looking so miserable. The panic that had started in his stomach ebbed and he slowly smiled at her. He reached his left arm up and slid his hand down the side of her face, turning her to face him.

"Serena…" he whispered. She looked at him with huge luminous eyes.

"I love you," he said.

Her eyes grew wider and she finally understood everything. He wasn't pulling away because he didn't like her anymore. He was pulling away because he didn't know if she felt the same way.

Her smile was brilliant, she laughed with joy.

"I love you too," she said. His eyes smoldered at her. She leaned in to kiss him. His lips met hers. His arms came up around her and they fell back onto his bed.

* * *

Vanessa slammed the cups of coffee down onto the table. The customer looked up at her in confusion. She forced a smile, "Enjoy."

She hadn't meant to come up the fire escape again. She knew Dan had a problem with it, but she wanted to surprise him this time anyway. She knew from Jenny that there weren't any plans for Serena to come by. So she went up, being quiet as a mouse just in case she did interrupt anything.

She should have used the door.

"Order up, Table 12!" The cook hollered out. That was Vanessa's table. She sighed and went over to pick it up.

She hadn't spoken to Dan about Serena's concerns. She thought that if Serena thought Dan was pulling back, then he really was. No way was she going to encourage him to fix things with Serena. Not as long as there was a chance Dan would break up with her. Vanessa would give anything to be with Dan.

Evidently, _he_ would give anything to be with Serena—even his heart.

She slammed the order down on Table 12 and called out. "I'm going on a break!"

She tore her apron off and went out front for some fresh air.

She had just settled into a lean against the wall, eyes closed, when the last voice she ever wanted to hear again called her name.

"Vanessa!" Blair exclaimed. "It's so wonderful to see you again."

Vanessa opened her eyes and turned to look at her. _Great, just what the day needs_, she thought.

"Wait a minute," Blair's faux joy turned to a glare, "No, it's really not."

Vanessa huffed and stood straight off the wall, turning towards Blair and preparing for a standoff.

"Because I told you to back off Dan and Serena and you didn't take heed," Blair said.

"Look, I really don't know what you're talking about and I kind of got to get back to work," Vanessa said. She started walking towards the entrance.

Blair reached out and grabbed her arm, swinging her back around.

"Listen to me because I will not repeat myself again. In this town, money is power. Serena and I? We have money. Serena wants Dan and I want Serena happy. If you even conceive of messing with that happy ending again, I _will_ destroy you," Blair threatened. "You have no idea who you're dealing with."

Vanessa's mouth dropped open, her bottom dropped out of her stomach. No one had ever spoken to her like this before. Then the anger surged.

"Well, run along to your little job. Wouldn't want to get fired, would you? Can't spare a cent," Blair quipped.

She gave another sugar-coated faux smile, turned to walk to the street and hailed a cab. One pulled over within moments and she was gone.

Vanessa stared after her, feeling anger and hurt—and the sudden need for revenge.

* * *

She's still not sure why she did it. At the time it had no bearing on anything, but for some reason she couldn't help herself.

Vanessa had her first bonding moment with Serena at Blair's seventeenth birthday party. She had walked away to allow Dan and Serena a moment. She liked Serena…she hated that she did. It would have been so much easier if she could just hate her. But she couldn't.

Thirty minutes later, she found herself in desperate need of a restroom. She and Dan were supposed to leave at least twenty minutes ago, but Serena had disappeared down the hall to visit Blair and came back quickly. She hadn't said anything else about Blair but convinced Vanessa and Dan to do another round of Guitar Hero.

Vanessa went to check out the line at the guest bathroom. It was so long. She figured she'd use her new bonding experience for some relief.

She had gone to ask Serena about another bathroom. Serena had nibbled at her lip for a moment before directing her down the hall that Blair had disappeared down after her tearful exclamation. Serena said the restroom was on the left. She stressed not to go into the room on the right.

By the time she walked down the hall though, she couldn't remember which one Serena told her to go into. She remembered Serena saying the words "right" AND "left". Shaking her head, she decided that maybe "right" was the right choice.

It wasn't.

She had opened the door slowly and quietly, lest she had the wrong door and interrupted Blair crying. She hated people to see her cry and she could imagine Blair feeling the same way.

She stared in shock at the bed. The couple was completely oblivious to her.

He was on his back, half on the bed, his feet on the floor with his pants and boxers pooled around his ankles.

She was on top of him, straddling him. Her dress was still on, but judging from the panties and hose on the floor next to the bed, she was naked in the place she most needed to be.

Vanessa stared for a minute, watching Blair with her head tilted back, riding this guy. His hands were clenching her hips and his head was thrown back. Then the guy slid his hands under the dress and bunched up the sides and she could clearly see Blair's bare butt and hip, though—_Thank God_—not where they were connecting.

She quickly shut the door and let out the breath she was holding. She knew a lot about this girl. She didn't read that stupid website Dan had told her about, but she knew that Blair could really be a bitch when she wanted to be. Dan hadn't spared any detail when telling her about his girlfriend's best friend—especially not about the way she had treated him.

To this day she had no idea why she'd done what she did next, but she had.

She took out her cell phone and quietly opened the door again. They were still going at it, but their movements were becoming frantic. If she was going to do this, she had to do it now or never.

She set the video feature on the phone and started at his knees. She moved the camera horizontally along their bodies, catching a hip shot. She traveled up his covered chest. She nearly dropped the phone when he started shouting Blair's name, but she kept a hold of it and trained the camera on his face. Then she slowly retraced her path down his chest and traveled up the length of Blair's body before settling on her face. Right at that moment their frenzied movements stilled and Blair gasped before whispering the guy's name.

So that was Chuck. Jenny had told her about him. Asshole.

She quickly shut the door and managed to make nary a sound. She pressed Save on her phone and left as quickly as she'd come, no longer needing to use the restroom.

Fifteen minutes later the guy appeared at the entrance to the hall. He didn't pause, just walked briskly to the elevator.

Vanessa noticed that Serena was watching Chuck with a frown on her face. Then she said something to Dan. He nodded. Serena walked back down the hall as Dan came to tell her it was time to go.

Vanessa just nodded and left with him. Never knowing how handy her little sex tape would be in the very near future.

* * *

Chuck was standing off to the side near the entrance of the boy's school. He was chatting with some friends and trying not to glare across the courtyard at his best friend and his ex-gi—, well, he wouldn't call her a girlfriend. He'd never had one of those, and after what Blair did to him, he didn't want one.

Christmas had been rough this year. He ended up spending it with his best friend, but it was extremely uncomfortable for him. He felt guilty about lying to Nate…and try as he might, he couldn't block out the pain shooting through his stomach every time Nate smiled that secret smile—the one that let Chuck know beyond a shadow of a doubt that Nate and Blair had finally sealed the deal.

Coming back to school hadn't been as difficult as he thought, mainly because he went to an all boys school and she went to an all girls. But the buildings _were_ next to each other. So he still saw her every once in a while…just like he was seeing her right now. Its lunch time and she's sitting on the stairs with Nate.

He still longed so badly to be sitting next to her. He had screwed up—just like he always does. His jealousy of Nate had gone out of control and he ended up hurting her _and_ humiliating Nate. Nate still had no idea about Chuck and Blair's little affair. And as much as he liked to threaten her with exposure, he couldn't do it.

Chuck Bass, the lover of all things scandalous, was backing down. He didn't want to lose his best friend. Although he secretly wished he could steal Blair from Nate. If he thought she'd come back to him, he might've given it a go…but she was obviously in love with Nate. She wasn't going to leave Nate for anyone—especially not for a lowlife like him.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He reached down and pulled it out. It was a message from Gossip Girl. He looked up and around at everyone. No one else had gone for their phones yet. He wondered why she'd contact him alone. Then he saw Serena go for her phone. _Huh, just me and Serena?_ He thought. He shrugged and pressed the button.

**The great best friend swap—or didn't you know that N slept with S? Enjoy. You know you love me, XOXO Gossip Girl.**

Feeling sick to his stomach, he pressed the button to see the attachment. It was a video entitled **A Bday Present from C**.

The sickness was spreading as he recognized his legs, her dress, and cringed when he heard his voice shouting her name. He looked up and it was like a waterfall. Cell phones around him started ringing out their tunes, everyone was reaching for them.

He looked over to the stairs. Nate's phone was going off now but Blair was still completely oblivious. _That bitch didn't send it to Blair!_ He thought in horror. Blair wouldn't have any idea what was going on.

He snapped his phone shut and started walking really fast towards the steps. He looked toward Serena and shouted her name.

Serena looked up from her phone at him, still in shock from what she'd just read and seen. She saw him motion for her to come over to him. She realized he was going for Blair. Serena understood immediately.

She jumped away from the wall she was leaning against talking to Dan. She started walking away but turned back when Dan called out her name, confused. She ran up to him and his cell phone started going off. She looked at his pocket and back up at him. "Take care of Nate please," she said before racing to help Blair.

Chuck walked up the stairs quickly and grabbed her arm, yanking her to her feet. She looked at him, startled, "Chuck! WTF?"

"Leaving. Now!" he said. He turned to pull her down the stairs. She tried yanking her arm away but he wasn't letting go. Nate was no help. He had just opened his phone when Chuck arrived. He was dumbfounded that Gossip Girl had found out about him and Serena.

Blair kept trying to get away from Chuck but Serena showed up just then.

"Blair! We have to go, _NOW_," Serena said seriously.

Blair paused in her tugging battle and looked at Serena surprised. She followed Chuck down the stairs, looking in confusion at Serena. She finally got a glimmer that something was not right. Neither of them said anything to her. As she looked around, she saw everyone on their cell phones.

"What's going on?" she demanded to know.

They still kept their mouths shut. Serena raced in front of them and out of the school's street entrance. She tagged down the first cab she spotted. The cabbie pulled over and Serena opened the back door a split second before Chuck and Blair caught up with her.

Chuck got in, sliding to the other side. He's still holding Blair's arm, making her get in quickly and scoot over next to him. Serena got in and settled next to Blair. She slammed the door shut and told the driver Blair's address.

Serena looked over at Chuck. He was slumped back in his seat, shaking his head as if almost amused.

He wasn't.

"What the hell is going on?" Blair asked, glaring first at Chuck and then at Serena. She knew something was terribly wrong but she had no idea what it was.

Chuck turned his head toward her before glancing up at Serena. His lips quirked before he spoke.

"Do you want to tell her, or should I?"

_

* * *

_

To be continued

… 


	2. Sucker Punched

**WARNING:** I HATE spoilers. If anything in this story actually happens on the show, it is pure coincidence.

If you like spoilers and already _know_ that something happens or something _doesn't_ happen, please keep it to yourself. I do NOT want to read about it in any reviews or comments about whether I was right or wrong. Please respect my wishes. Thank you. :-) Sharon

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Sucker Punched**

**the great best friend swap—or didn't you know that N slept with S? Enjoy. u know u love me, xoxo Gossip Girl**

Nate saw the words in the text message and he froze in shock. In his peripheral vision, he spotted movement and looked up to see Chuck pull Blair to her feet. A second later Serena appeared. He assumed they wanted to protect her from public humiliation now that the word was spreading. _How did Gossip Girl find out about him and Serena?_

He realized that Blair was walking away quickly and moved to get up and follow, wanting to protect her from this latest attack too. Before he rose though, he noticed the icon that indicated he had a video clip. _What the hell?_

A weird feeling was forming in his stomach. As he pressed the OK button to go to the clip, he fleetingly wondered if someone had video taped him and Serena but had waited until _now_ to show the world.

And then he sees the title and the weirdness grows.

**A Bday Present from C**

_Chuck?_ He sat in a daze as the sex tape began to play, moans and grunts filling his ears. He watched the scene unfold in front of him, unsure about what he was seeing—knowing that it definitely wasn't him and Serena. He flinched when he heard his girlfriend's name being shouted. Then all emotion and expression was wiped from his face as the camera zoomed in on the face of the love of his life. _"Chuck…" _was her whispered plea as his best friend satisfied her.

The show ended. With a shaky hand, he slowly flipped the top of his phone shut and managed to get it into his pocket.

"Nate," a voice said.

Nate looked up to see…._Dan?_

"C'mon man, let's go somewhere less…in the open," Dan said hurriedly, reaching out a hand for him and looking around at all the people.

Nate just stared up at him in his confused daze. _Why is Dan Humphrey talking to me?_

After Serena scampered off to Blair, Dan took out his phone. He never got messages from Gossip Girl. He wasn't a part of the Upper East Side's elite. Anything he wanted to know, he'd have to go online for. But today, for some reason, GG felt the urge to contact him.

Serena begged him to help Nate before she left. He didn't understand why Serena would think that he would help Nate, or why Nate would even need help…until he'd watched the beginning of the video. His heart had hurt for Serena from the words on the first screen—he knew that Serena had tried so hard to make up for her mistake. He knew she just wanted to get past all this. He played the video not sure what to expect…and nearly dropped the phone as he finally understood what he was seeing.

He had slammed his phone back into his pocket and looked at everyone watching their camera phones as he rushed over to Nate on the stairs. He didn't know what to say, but he knew that Serena wanted him to diffuse the situation as quickly as possible.

Nate had helped him with Dartmouth, so he couldn't be all bad…and the guy definitely didn't deserve this…well maybe he _did_, but not in this way.

Nate still looked dazed, not moving at Dan's words. Dan finally just reached down and grabbed Nate's arm, yanking him to his feet.

He realized just how out of it Nate was when he followed Dan down the stairs without another word. Dan looked around at everyone. Some were re-watching the tape, their smirks firmly in place, fascination coming over. Others looked at Nate with pity, mouths dropped in shock. The disgust on everyone's faces was evident—whether it was for Nate or for Blair, he couldn't tell.

After Nate got off the stairs he had pulled away from Dan and just followed without a word or assistance.

Dan saw that there was no way he could bring Nate back into the school. Sighing, he speed walked in the direction the other three went and exited the school's street front entrance.

Dan walked to the bus stop just as, miraculously, the next bus was arriving. He put enough money in for him and Nate. There was standing room only.

They settled into the crowd of people, arms raised up to grasp the cool metal of the handle bars.

Dan looked over at Nate and could see that things were going to get worse before they got any better.

Nate hadn't shown any reaction thus far. He was a ticking time bomb just waiting to go off.

Dan felt that FUBAR best described the situation he found himself in. Only the army could coin a phrase that would so aptly describe the recent turn in events that were, without a doubt, _fucked up beyond all recognition._

* * *

"Do you want to tell her, or should I?" Chuck said with an exasperated smirk.

Blair looked over to Serena who opened her mouth and shut it, unsure of what to say. Finally she responded.

"Wait until we get to your penthouse," Serena said firmly.

Blair threw up her hands.

"This is not acceptable. I want to know what's happening, and I want to know now! Everyone was looking at their cell phones. I didn't get a message. Why didn't I get a message?" Blair's stomach is very nervous and she's on the edge of her seat. "And why didn't you bring Nate with us? He just sat there. He's not going to understand what happened. I have to call him." She reached to her bag for her phone.

Serena threw out her hand to cover Blair's, stopping her movement.

"No!" she snapped. Then she cleared her throat. "Blair, we're going to wait until we reach your building and that's final." She was putting her foot down.

Serena glared at Chuck to keep his mouth shut. He forced a smirk and turned away to stare out the window.

Blair saw him look away and huffed before turning to glare at Serena. Serena turned to admire the view too.

Just then Blair's phone sounded. She grabbed it before Chuck or Serena had a chance to say anything.

"It's Kati, maybe _she'll_ talk to me," she muttered, opening the phone and bringing it up to her left ear, away from Serena.

Chuck snatched the phone out of her hand and closed it quickly.

"Chuck!" she snapped.

"No phones. Do what Serena says," he muttered. She threw her head back on the cab seat and huffed, closing her eyes.

He knew what Serena was doing, trying not to cause a scene in the back of a cab. Blair needed to be in the privacy of her own home before she knew how thoroughly she'd been humiliated. His stomach twisted knowing that he was the cause of her humiliation. He was never going to get another chance with her now. And he probably just lost his best friend too. Speaking of which…

"How's our boy?" he looked to Serena. He couldn't call to check in on Nate right now. Since S was the only one with that capability, she was going to have to check in on him.

Blair looked at him confused before looking at Serena who just rolled her eyes at him. Thinking Chuck just didn't make any sense at the moment Blair leaned her head back and closed her eyes again.

Serena used that opportunity to glance at Chuck.

"Let me call Dan," she nodded at him, letting him know that Dan could give them the info he wanted.

* * *

His phone was vibrating again. He sighed and reached down for it. He let out a breath when he sees that it's Serena.

"Serena," he said.

"Dan! How is…" Serena trailed off. She didn't want to give too much away to Blair.

"Um, well, he's, ah…" It was Dan's turn to trail off as he looked over at Nate. Nate was still dazed, staring out the window without really seeing what's in front of him.

"That bad?" Serena asked. She knew Nate wasn't going to take this well. His best friend and his girlfriend: it had been the same scenario with her and him, but the situation was entirely different now because _now_ he was actually sleeping with his girlfriend.

"I think he's in shock," Dan said worriedly. "He hasn't said a word since he finished watching the video. He let me get him out of there though."

"Where are you?" Serena asked.

"The bus—which is my only means of transportation. I figured I'll take him to the Humphrey loft…because who doesn't love the Humphrey loft? Also, I don't think he's going to want to be around anyone he knows for a while," Dan was running off at the mouth as usual.

"Good idea," Serena said.

"Where are you?" Dan wondered.

"Cab…we're, uh…just know we're fine," Serena stuttered through. It was hard having a non-descriptive conversation that wouldn't feed Blair too much info while at the same time making sure Dan followed what she was saying.

Fortunately Dan knew how Serena's mind worked and understood that she didn't want Nate to know where Blair was just yet—or Chuck.

"Have you told her?" He had noticed Blair looking confused as they left. He knew she had no idea what was going on.

"Not yet," Serena winced.

"Good luck with that," Dan said. He looked over at Nate who was still staring at the same spot.

"Nate's going to explode really soon, I can feel it," Dan muttered to S.

"Thank you for dealing with…everything," Serena said. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too," Dan returned.

"I'll call to check in later," she said.

They hung up and Dan turned to watch Nate. Some people were squeezing through and Nate just went through the motions of moving out of their way.

Dan had a stray thought….he hoped they were off the bus before reality crashed in on Nate…otherwise someone was going to get hurt.

* * *

The bus had finally arrived at his stop. Dan breathed a sigh of relief before knocking Nate on the shoulder and motioning for him to follow. He was just happy Nate hadn't gone off on the bus.

Nate joined him on the sidewalk and they started walking towards Dan's building. Nate had moved his hands to his pockets and was looking down as he walked. Dan glanced over at him a few times, but saw no change.

"What did Serena say?" Nate finally said. It came out really low. Dan barely made out the words.

"Uh, she's going to call later," Dan said. He didn't know exactly what to say to Nate. He was somewhat relieved that Nate was finally saying something.

They reached the front of an alley and Nate stopped. It took Dan a second to realize Nate was no longer with him. He paused and looked back.

Nate was looking down at an abandoned aluminum can. He seemed fascinated by the litter. He stuck his foot out and settled it gently on top of the can. He rolled it back and forth a couple times before he froze.

He took in a deep breath and his face finally changed and his anger spilled out. He brought his leg up and slammed it down on the can. Stepping away, he swung his leg back before kicking the can down into the alley.

But that was only the beginning.

His fists clenched, he stalked forward, following the can. _Here we go,_ thought Dan.

Before Dan could say or do anything, Nate kicked over a trashcan—and he kept going.

He kicked the bags that were spilling out. They burst apart and everything was spraying everywhere as he vented his rage, kicking everything. He picked up the now empty trashcan and threw it with all his might against the brick wall. He's growled against the pain rushing through his chest as he heaved it.

The can made a sickening sound against the wall before rolling back toward Nate who then kicked it again and again, getting closer to the wall as it rolled to and fro until at last Nate ran out of rolling space.

He put his hands up to the wall and kicked and kicked the can, denting the side of the metal against the wall. His teeth were clenched, and with one last kick he growled again. He leaned forward against the wall, his back taunt.

Dan thought he might be done and was about to approach when Nate stood up, pulling his arm back, forming a fist, and slamming it into the brick.

He yelped in pain, grabbing his fist with his other hand. He turned and sunk down to the ground, leaning against the wall, the trashcan next to him. He dropped his head back against the wall, his teeth clenched in rage still. He brought his head forward and smacked it back against the brick a couple times, grunting with each hit. His eyes are now closed.

Dan was quiet. He knew this was coming, he just didn't expect it to be so…violent. Nate's sitting there with a wince of pain stretched across his face, his breathing was heavy like he'd just run a mile.

Dan finally decided to walk over to Nate. He went and stood in front of him, unsure of what to do next.

Nate finally opened his eyes, feeling Dan's presence.

"That fucking son of a bitch! I'm going to kill him," he spit out, lolling his head back and forth against the wall, still holding his aching hand.

He paused in his movement and snapped his head to look at Dan. "Where is he?"

Dan's mouth opened and then closed. He stepped back.

"I know Serena knows. She left with _them_," he said in disgust. He started to slide back up the wall, glaring at Dan.

Dan still doesn't respond.

Nate walked straight toward him putting his face up into Dan's. "_Where_ is _HE!"_ he hollered threateningly.

Dan backed up, putting his hands up to hold Nate off.

"Nate, I'm not telling you even if I knew. You need to calm down now. Chuck is an asshole! We all know this, you're just learning. You need to calm down so we can figure out what to do now…and that doesn't involve killing anyone," Dan said soothingly, hoping Nate didn't haul off and hit _him_.

Nate snorted, getting closer and barking out the next words, enunciating each question by putting his face closer and closer into Dan's. "Where _is_ he! _Where_ is he! Where is _he_! Where is…," some thought in his head made him stop yelling at Dan and he took in a long deep breath, "she…. Oh God, where is she?"

His expression changed again and Dan had to look away. He'd never seen such a look of heartbreak on a guy's face before…he really did feel Nate's pain, and he knew that he didn't know Nate enough to help him right now.

Nate's shoulders slumped and turned around, facing the wall again. He reached out with his good hand and leaned against it. His hand clenched into a fist against the brick. Dan waited, hoping he wouldn't punch it again.

"Best friend," came Nate's whispered words. "He's my best friend. How could he _do_ that?" He grounded his fist into the wall instead of hitting it this time. He finally let out a breath and leaned his forehead against the wall next to his fist. All the fight seemed to go out of him just like that.

Dan finally cleared his throat. "Let's go to the loft. You can get cleaned up and…some rest…and then...whatever's next."

He motioned in the direction out of the alley, turning his body to start walking. Nate finally looked up at him and, taking a deep breath, followed.

_

* * *

_

To be continued…


	3. No Happy Ending

**WARNING:** I HATE spoilers. If anything in this story actually happens on the show, it is pure coincidence.

If you like spoilers and already _know_ that something happens or something _doesn't_ happen, please keep it to yourself. I do NOT want to read about it in any reviews or comments about whether I was right or wrong. Please respect my wishes. Thank you. :-) Sharon

* * *

**Chapter 3 : No Happy Ending**

"I'll call to check in later," Serena assured Dan before closing her phone. She hoped the bus ride continued smoothly for them.

She leaned back in her seat and sighed. She was so thankful that Dan was there to help. She had to be here for Blair now more than ever. And with Chuck being the reason Nate was hurting, Nate had no one left to turn to. Dan might not be his first choice, but something was better than nothing in her opinion.

"Well that wasn't cryptic," Blair muttered. She was still leaning back in her seat with her eyes closed.

Serena sighed and looked over at Blair. She didn't know what to say.

"I'm not stupid S," Blair finally opened her eyes. "_Dan's_ with Nate? I guess that means Gossip Girl found out about me and Chuck. It's the only reason for all of…_this_," she raised her hand and gestured wildly around before plopping her hand back down next to her.

She giggled.

Serena looked at Chuck worriedly. Chuck just shrugged.

Blair's giggles started to build until she was into a full hearty laugh.

Gasping for breath, she managed, "Seventeen…seventeen years…perfect angel." More uncontrollable laughter interrupted her.

"…one…," she held up an index finger, wagging it around, still gasping for air. "One mistake," she flicked her hand in Chuck's direction, "and it all goes straight to hell."

Chuck gave a mock smile out of the side of his mouth, pain shooting through him at being referred to as a mistake.

Blair's laughter was completely out of control now and she's going into hysterics, gasping for breath that just won't seem to come.

Serena slid her arm around Blair's shoulders and tugged her close. "Shhh, B. Calm down. Breathe. Breathe." She rubbed her back, hoping to ease her panic.

Chuck had to look away. He always seemed to hurt the people most important to him. And he wanted to comfort Blair too, but knew it would only make things worse.

Blair turned into Serena's arms and put her face in her neck, her entire body shaking. Eventually she grew quiet and they all sat in silence until the cab arrived at its destination.

* * *

The elevator doors opened and they walked into the foyer. Blair was still holding onto Serena.

Blair finally pulled away. She cleared her throat and looked at Chuck.

"You can go now," she said with a hollow voice. She didn't know why Chuck was even there to begin with. He had done nothing but taunt her over the past few weeks, making her feel even worse for not telling Nate the truth.

She turned to walk away, effectively dismissing him.

"Not so fast Waldorf," he said. She paused in her steps, remembering him trying to explain himself at the ball with those very same words. It hadn't made her talk to him then, and it wouldn't make her talk to him now. She looked back at him to order him out but he interrupted her first.

"There's more," he explained, reaching into his pocket for their cell phones. He sat hers, which he had confiscated in the cab, on the table in the hall and opened his, searching for the message.

"Right, and what more could there possibly be? Nate knows the truth. Everyone knows the truth. Can't get much worse now, can it?" Blair was exasperated.

Chuck handed her the phone. She looked down to read the message.

**the great best friend swap—or didn't you know that N slept with S? Enjoy. u know u love me, xoxo Gossip Girl**

"Well at least everyone won't be saying _poor Nate_ this and _poor Nate_ that. But…this isn't about you and me," she looked up at Chuck. "The great best friend swap? An appropriate title, but this says nothing about us."

He reached over and wrapped his hand around hers that was holding the cell phone. He searched for and found the button that would play the video.

**A Bday Present from C**

Blair's forehead crinkled as she read the video title, remembering her birthday, wondering what this was. Then the video began and the coldness seeped into her very soul.

The coldest look spread over her face, rivaling only the day of her argument with Chuck over Nate being the perfect date.

She let the video play out before closing the phone. She tossed it to the table like it was poisonous and about to bite her.

She looked up at Chuck and glared, "I thought I told you to erase the tape." If looks could kill…

Chuck raised an eyebrow, "You think…"

"B, it wasn't Chuck," Serena interjected.

Blair rolled her eyes and spared Serena a glance before training her eyes on Chuck again. "And how do you know _this_ isn't part of one of his grand schemes: some twisted way to get me back for choosing Nate?" Chuck rolled his eyes, a chill going through him at the thought that she would blame him for this too. He was responsible for the ball, but he had _nothing_ to do with this.

"And now you're here to pick up the pieces," she continued, saying the words scornfully. "How convenient."

"Far be it for _you_ to understand, but I actually care about Nathaniel. If I wanted to tell him about us, I'm sure there was a much more subtle way. I would never destroy him like this," Chuck growled out. He also would never have done this to Blair. Maybe he'd spread the word, but he wouldn't have sent a video. He didn't mention that now. He didn't think she'd believe him.

He stared her down, daring her to disagree and continue to blame him. Eventually she looked away.

She knew he was telling the truth. She knew him too well, unfortunately. And it's not like he had a camera set up in the room anyway. Someone had peeked into that room and decided the rumor mill needed a fix or something.

Then everything finally hit her.

"Every…everyone saw _this_…?" she looked to Serena who gave a slight nod, looking miserable for her. "And…." She almost couldn't say it…, "Nate?" She didn't need to look at Serena for confirmation of this. She wasn't stupid, as she said. Chills crawled up her spine and settled into her stomach.

She wrapped her arms around her stomach and huddled forward. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Sit down Bair. Get some control. That is not what the situation needs," Serena hurried to Blair and led her over to the settee. Blair sat down, still holding her stomach, bowed slightly forward.

"If she has to yak, let her yak. My stomach isn't feeling too great right now either," Chuck said to Serena.

"She's right to blame you, you creep! What, you couldn't have locked the door?" Serena laid into Chuck.

"If I recall, you knew about our little connection. You saw us, didn't you? Seems to me that more than one person could have locked that door," Chuck smirked at her. Blair had mentioned that Serena knew about them sometime between Thanksgiving and the ball.

"That's right, you have no fault here. You're a perfect angel!" Serena yelled sarcastically.

"Look who's talking! You may have come back from boarding school a _changed_," he emphasized the word sarcastically, "person, but you can still never claim the angel title."

"Would you two stop it?" Blair said. Her stomach hurt and her head was pounding and listening to the two of them was beginning to drive her insane.

"Your parents aren't married yet, you don't need to practice the sibling squabbles until its official," she said. They both looked at her. Serena felt guilty for letting her anger get the better of her when Blair needed her strong right now.

"Sorry B," Serena said. Chuck just smirked.

"So…how…who sent it?" Blair looked up at them from her seat. "And, why now? It was two months ago!"

No one knew the answer. Blair shook her head and looked at Serena.

"There were a lot of people at the party Blair…but I think that the majority of them would have sent out the video long before now…you know how the people we hang out with are," Serena said.

"Think carefully, S! You saw us making out. Afterwards, did you see _any_one going down that hall? Please, S, you have to remember something," Blair urged. Chuck looked at Serena too.

Serena closed her eyes and thought back. She remembered how upset she'd felt when she saw Blair with Chuck. Half of her wanted to run into that room and beat the crap out of Chuck for taking advantage of Blair…but Blair was kissing him back and it looked like she was taking control of the situation. Blair wanted to be kissing him…and Serena couldn't bring herself to interrupt.

She had closed the door and went back to the party. She was glad to see that Dan and Vanessa hadn't managed to make it out the door yet. She hollered for them and Dan came back over with a smile. Dan asked about Blair and she remembered muttering something that was apparently adequate because his attention turned from Blair.

They had gotten involved in another round of Guitar Hero—she really did love that game. She had vague images of songs played, and continuing to beat Vanessa…she was having a great time with both D and V.

She opened her eyes as she remembered Vanessa asking for a different restroom.

She snapped her head over to Blair.

"S?" Blair asked.

Serena shook her head.

"If you know something, spill," Blair was on the edge of her seat. Chuck stood by silently, waiting for her words.

"No, she couldn't have…why would she?" Serena muttered, almost to herself.

"Who?" Blair yelled out, getting tired of this.

"Vanessa…she asked for another bathroom. I, I told her where to go, but made sure to tell her the door on the left. I made it extremely clear she shouldn't go into the one on the right," Serena said.

Blair's face turned red from the anger, her temperature started rising.

"But why would she record that? Or send it even? She doesn't go to our school, there's no connection," Serena said, still disbelieving that Vanessa would do something like that.

"Who's this…Vanessa?" Chuck asked slowly. They both ignored him.

"That bitch," Blair spit out. "I don't believe this."

"B, I'm still not sure it's her. Someone else could have gone down there. Just because she's the only one I remember doesn't mean it was her," Serena tried to explain.

"Oh, it was her alright," Blair clenched her teeth. "I had a little run in with her yesterday, _again_, I might add. Obviously she didn't take my words seriously."

"B, what did you do…?" Serena was worried and didn't understand why Blair would be arguing with Vanessa of all people.

"I told her to butt out when it came to you and Dan. I know how much you love Dan. I warned her. And yesterday I told her how much she'd regret it if she didn't let up," Blair spoke this all in a rush, telling the story.

She smirked without amusement, "I guess she wanted to play."

Blair looked up at Serena who looked horrified that this situation had come about because of her and Dan. "Who knows why she recorded it to begin with, but that's why she sent it."

Chuck tilted his head to the side, pondering her words.

Blair took a deep breath, "She's going down." It was a threat—pure and simple.

She thought for a minute more before looking up at Serena again, a rye sneer forming on her face at the irony of it all.

"Now I guess the only other question is…How did she know about you and Nate? You didn't tell her, did you?" Blair asked almost sweetly.

Serena's breathing stopped and her chest ached as she realized that Blair was right. She had never said one word to Vanessa about that.

The only other person who knew Vanessa and knew the truth was the very same person who had told Serena the day before that he loved her…the very same person that she trusted with everything…including her heart.

She pressed her lips together. Fighting back tears, she reached for her cell phone and finally spoke.

"I guess it's time to check in."

_

* * *

_

To be continued…


	4. Gauntlets Are Thrown

**WARNING:** I HATE spoilers. If anything in this story actually happens on the show, it is pure coincidence.

If you like spoilers and already _know_ that something happens or something _doesn't_ happen, please keep it to yourself. I do NOT want to read about it in any reviews or comments about whether I was right or wrong. Please respect my wishes. Thank you. :-) Sharon

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 4 : Gauntlets Are Thrown **

"I guess it's time to check in," Serena said. "I need a minute," she explained before walking down the hall to make the call in private.

Blair looked over toward the window, her anger simmering just below the surface now and her spine still chilled at the thought of so many people seeing her in such a compromising position.

Chuck walked across to the settee and settled down next to her. "Blair…" he began.

She snapped her head around to glare at him. He started to put his arm around her. She shrugged away from him and grabbed his arm, throwing it back at him. "Get off me!"

She flew to her feet. "I told you not to touch me or talk to me again!"

He stood up and tried to reach for her again, "C'mon Waldorf."

"Stay away," she warned.

"Fine," he leaned into her face, "but this Vanessa bitch needs more than a Waldorf brand of payback. Something in the Chuck Bass catalogue seems most fitting."

He stepped back and adjusted his scarf. "Need to take care of some business for dear ole' dad first, then I'll pay our Peeping Thomasina a visit." He finished with his scarf and looked at her.

"Last name?" he asked, wanting to know more about this girl.

"Abrams," Blair replied, a slow smile starting to play on her lips now.

"And where might I find this…Vanessa Abrams?" he asked.

"Chuck, this is my war," Blair said though she was looking forward to Chuck's schemes.

"Well, consider me your second in command," Chuck winked.

She told him where Vanessa worked and where her apartment was located.

He nodded and stared into her eyes. "I _will_be back tonight, with details of course." He wanted to make sure she knew that he wasn't going to back down from anyone: Vanessa or Blair.

She slowly nodded; her face expressionless.

He turned to leave and pressed the button for the elevator.

When the doors opened, he paused before walking in.

"Do you need anything?" He asked, looking down at the floor and not at her.

She waited a moment before answering. "Croissants?" she couldn't think of anything better at the moment by way of comfort food. She also knew what her response was saying, but she didn't care. Chuck was going to come back no matter how much she told him to stay away. He might as well be useful.

He nodded and continued into the elevator, the doors closed, and Blair sighed. _Well, that was that._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hello!" Dan said, answering his phone, happy to hear from her.

"How did Vanessa know about me and Nate?" Serena asked, getting straight to the point.

"What?" That was not quite the response Dan expected.

"How did Vanessa know about me and Nate?" Serena asked again, her tone quiet but anger laced through.

"Uh, I may have mentioned it before, but what does that have to do with anything?" Dan was perplexed.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe _everything_?" Serena said, clearly annoyed. "Vanessa did it. She sent the video and information to Gossip Girl."

"What? Don't be ridiculous. She doesn't even know those people. I've known her my entire life, she wouldn't do something like that," Dan was in total denial. This was absurd. Vanessa was probably the _least_ likely suspect.

"Oh really? What if I told you that she and Blair had words yesterday? That she was the only one to walk down that hall during the party while Blair and Chuck were…together? What would you say then?" Serena asked sarcastically.

"The same thing Serena. Vanessa has been my best friend for years. I'd know if she was capable of something like this. She is not. It's got to be someone else, and I don't appreciate you blaming her like this," Dan was starting to get upset about the whole accusation.

"And I don't appreciate you not believing me. I thought you trusted me," Serena said in a hurt voice.

"I do! I do, I just…I think you're just mistaken. Look, I'm sure there's an explanation for everything. And someone else has got to be responsible," Dan tried to reason with her.

"And I'm telling you that there's not. It was her, Dan," she insisted.

"I'm sorry Serena, I just can't believe that," he said regretfully.

"Well I guess that's that then…" she almost whispered, trying to hide any pain in her voice.

"I guess it is," he replied, not sure what she meant by her last words, but decided to agree with her anyway.

"I can't talk to you anymore right now, but I need to know about Nate. Blair's going to want an update," Serena said quickly. She wanted to get off the phone very badly.

"He's, uh, good…if you call throwing your fist at a brick wall good. He didn't break anything, fortunately…well except for a trash can and lots of trash filled trash bags…but its fine. He got out of the shower a few minutes ago, took some painkillers for his hand, and went in my room to get some rest. He hasn't said much more. I think he's going to wake up with tons of questions, but right now he wore himself out frolicking in the garbage. And you probably don't want to mention to Blair that there was talk of wanting to kill Chuck," Dan said everything in his usual run on. He wanted to get off the phone too.

"Listen Dan, when he wakes up there are certain things you need to make sure he knows. First, Blair and Chuck were only together when him and Blair were broken up. She would never cheat on him. Second, Blair loves him more than anything and didn't want him to find out like this—she just didn't know how to tell him. It's _very_ important that he knows these things Dan," she insisted.

"Alright, I'll tell him," Dan said, nodding even though she couldn't see him.

"Goodbye," Serena said.

"Bye, I love—," he stopped when he heard her hang up the phone. He looked at the phone in his hand. "Oh crap," he said out loud. This was not good.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Serena snapped her phone shut and stomped into the living room.

"Where's Chuck?" she asked, not really caring.

"He, uh, had to go out for a while," Blair said, turning to look at her best friend who looked obviously upset.

"I need a drink," Serena proclaimed.

"I could use one too," Blair said.

"Let's see what Eleanor has for special occasions such as this," Serena said before wondering down the hall again.

Blair sat quietly, trying to keep her mind blank until Serena got back.

'Ta da!" Serena came in spouting two shot glasses and a bottle of vodka. "Liquid courage." She poured two shots and handed one off to Blair.

Blair drank it in one gulp and winced as it burned the back of her throat. Serena tossed hers back too.

"Now, let's get down to business. Vanessa. I know some things; we'll just have to scope out the rest. In this instance, total social destruction is not going to work," Serena said.

Blair shook her head, "Already on that. Chuck is…let's just say that V's going to regret this _very_ soon."

"Oh," Serena lost some of her enthusiasm. "So what are _we_ going to do?" She had been looking forward to some payback of her own.

"For today, let C handle her. I'm sure you'll get your chance. Hit me," Blair said, holding out her empty shot glass. Serena poured her then herself another shot.

"School tomorrow—that's what we need to focus on. Everyone saw me having sex with Chuck! How sick is that?" Blair said before taking her shot.

"Very sick. I still can't believe you had sex with him," Serena said, shuddering before drinking hers too. She started refilling both of their glasses again.

"That's not the sick part! Well, maybe it was…no, it wasn't sick. Chuck was…" she paused, thinking about her birthday and how special he had worked to make it. "Never mind…the sick part is that everyone saw! Its one thing for them to know but that tape is never going away!"

"Think of it as a new leaf. Blair Waldorf: not so innocent. I like the ring to it," Serena laughed.

"I don't but there is no going back now is there? Fortunately, I'm not the only girl at Constance that has slept with Chuck. If any of those silly nitwits speak so much as a word…" Blair warned. Then she sighed.

"Well, we know Kati and Is have to be surprised but they're loyal…for the most part," Serena predicted.

"After their shenanigans? Ha, yes, they'll be loyal. I can do this. I can get through tomorrow and the next day. Fill me up," Blair said, holding out her glass. Serena poured.

Blair tossed the drink to the back of her throat again, the burn long since over.

"There's only one other thing to deal with…" Blair reached up and rubbed her neck. "Did Dan say anything?"

"Nate…I think it's pretty good to assume he's devastated," Serena poured herself another shot.

"I can't believe he found out this way. I hope he doesn't think we've been carrying on behind his back. God, S, I love him so much. He's never going to forgive me for this," Blair sighed. The alcohol was starting to make her a little off balanced, but it was helping to relieve the pain inside.

"I told Dan some things. He won't think you were cheating. It's going to take some time, but I'm sure Nate will come around. He loves you. I've seen you two since the ball. He loves you now more than ever. And he doesn't really have much room to judge here…" Serena brought up the hated topic.

"I know, but it's just so different. At least _he_ was honest with me. I slept with him though. I made him believe he was the first. I never told him anything," Blair looked at Serena and tears started brimming. "I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't forgive me, S." The tears slipped down her cheeks. "I love him so much." Her face crumbled.

Serena placed the bottle and glass on the table and sat next to Blair on the settee, wrapping her arms around her. Blair buried her face into Serena's neck, finally breaking down into the tears that she had tried so hard to hold back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dan was sitting in the living room, working on a paper on his laptop when Jenny finally got home.

"Dan! Can you believe what happened today? I didn't get the message, of course, I'm not part of the 'it' crowd—not yet anyway, I'll have to check it out online. But I heard all about it! It's all anyone has talked about!" Jenny exclaimed, talking a mile a minute. "Oh my gawd! Blair and _Chuck_?"

"Shhh!" Dan hushed her loudly, looking toward his bedroom.

"What?" Jenny looked toward his bedroom too, wondering why they had to be quiet.

"Nate's here," Dan explained before turning back to his laptop.

"Here? _Here?_ Why?" Jenny asked as quietly as possible, amazed that _Nate Archibald_ was in her home.

"Oh, no reason really…he just tried to put his fist through a wall and now he's sleeping off the painkillers I gave him," Dan said nonchalantly, still trying to focus on his paper.

"Oooh," Jenny said, her eyes flitted towards Dan's door. She knew Nate must really be hurting. She hoped he woke up soon. They _were_ friends after all; she thought she might be able to help him.

The loft's front door opened just then.

"Knock, knock," came Vanessa's voice. She walked in and saw them in the living room.

"Good day Humphreys," she smiled in greeting. "How's it going?"

"Dan's got a boy in his bed," Jenny laughed.

"Really, didn't know that about you Dan," Vanessa smiled impishly at Dan.

"Ha ha, very funny," Dan said, looking at Jenny. He looked back at Vanessa, "It's a friend. He just needed…some space."

Just then Dan's door opened and Nate poked his head out. He was still wearing his St. Jude's uniform sans tie and blazer. He had put it back on after his shower, having nothing else to wear.

He looked sleepily at the group in the living room gawking at him.

"Dan, do you think I could use your laptop?" Nate asked quietly before giving a small smile to Jenny. He didn't recognize the brunette with them so he just nodded in greeting.

"Oh, sure, here, let me bring it in there," Dan said before getting up to move it. He didn't want Nate to feel uncomfortable sitting out here with people he didn't know that well.

Nate backed out of the doorway, holding the door open for Dan. Dan walked over to his desk and set it down.

"Thanks man," Nate said before sitting down and loading the internet.

"No problem," Dan replied before turning to walk away.

Vanessa and Jenny were standing at the door, both curious about Nate.

"Oh, Nate," Dan said, looking back at Nate who turned to look at him.

"You know Jenny, and this is our friend, Vanessa," Dan introduced.

Nate nodded at Vanessa again.

"Vanessa, this is Nate," Dan said looking at Vanessa.

"Hello," she said, nodding her head back at Nate. A slow smile played on her lips when she realized _exactly_ who this person is. _So that's who Serena slept with_, she thought.

Nate turned back to the computer screen just as the page he was going to finished loading.

Gossip Girl's homepage had a big picture of Chuck smiling smugly. The caption under it read: **The question on everyone's mind: when was the last time C remembered a girls' name before, after, and—**_**especially**_**—during sex?**

"Hey, isn't that that guy Chuck?" Vanessa asked, trying not to laugh out loud as she realized the site was referring to the video she sent.

Dan looked over at the screen and saw the page. His stomach started to hurt and he looked back at Vanessa.

"Who are you?" Dan asked, shock coming over him.

"Uh, Vanessa? Lifelong friend? Did you hit your head or something?" Vanessa looked at him amusedly confused.

"The page doesn't say his name, it just calls him C. How did you know that was Chuck?" Dan demanded to know.

"What?" Vanessa looked startled.

"You never met him. He was at Blair's birthday party but nobody would have introduced you to him. Serena and I hate him," Dan continued, disbelief in his voice.

"Jenny must have…" Vanessa looked toward Jenny.

Jenny shook her head. "No, V, I just told you what he did. I wasn't at the party, remember? I try not to even _think_ about him if I can help it."

"There is only one way you'd know his name. You did it didn't you…" Dan finally realized. "My God Vanessa, how _could_ you?"

"Dan…?" Vanessa wasn't expecting this to happen; she raced to think of a denial.

"Serena told me it was you and I didn't believe her. You sent the video to Gossip Girl," Dan's face showed his anger and disbelief.

Nate snapped his head over to look at this girl that he hadn't paid too much attention to. He didn't know her at all and had no idea why she would have done this.

"Do you have any idea what you've done? Forget the fact that Serena is probably never going to talk to me again, or that Nate and Chuck's friendship is basically toast—not that I care about Chuck. But this is going to follow Blair Waldorf around forever. Blair can be a bitch when she wants to be, but she didn't deserve this," Dan was almost yelling at Vanessa now.

Vanessa's face went red; she hadn't really thought everything through this much. If she had, she would have realized that nothing could be worse than seeing Dan look at her with this much disgust.

"Dan, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" Vanessa tried to explain.

"I think it's time for you to leave," Dan said, quietly but dangerously.

"Dan…" she tried again. Dan said nothing, just glared at her. She looked at Nate who was looking at her in confused disgust. Then she looked at Jenny.

"Jenny…" she began.

Jenny's mouth had dropped open in disbelief as she realized that Vanessa was behind all this. Her mouth closed now and she glared at Vanessa too.

"Like Dan said, leave. You're not welcome here anymore," Jenny said. Blair had let her back into the inner sanctum after the ball; Nate had become a new friend; and Serena was a good friend and her brother's girlfriend. Vanessa had tried to destroy them all in one fell swoop. V definitely wasn't the person she thought she was.

Vanessa sucked in a deep breath, but didn't say anything. There was nothing else to say. She turned and left, slamming the door behind her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vanessa was on her way to work. She felt like her world was crashing in, but she still had to work. The rent still needed to be paid, as her sister loved to harp. Maybe she should have just stayed in Vermont with her parents.

She barely noticed the limo doubled parked out front of the coffee shop. She walked inside hurriedly; she didn't want to be late. She breezed past some guy leaving in a nice tan coat and flashy scarf carrying a white bag with some kind of delicacy from the baked good section.

She spotted her boss on the way to the back.

"Vanessa!" He called out. She paused and went over to Mr. Potts.

"Yes?" she asked. She noticed him putting something that looked almost like a wad of cash in his pants pocket.

"After your display in front of the customers yesterday, I received one too many complaints. I can't have that kind of business. You're fired. Pick up your final check Friday," he said before turning to walk away.

"But…Mr. Potts…" she didn't understand. "Surely you could give me another chance?" She had been in a bad mood yesterday considering that she just found out the man she loved was in love with someone else. Her mood hadn't improved at all after Blair's visit either, but she didn't think she deserved to lose her job because of it.

"Sorry," he said unabashedly, shrugging before walking away.

Panic was rising inside of her and she thought back to the limo and the wad of money. She spun around and looked out the large store front window.

The guy she'd breezed past was standing leaning against the limo's door, watching the scene in the store. When he saw she was looking at him, he waggled his fingers at her in greeting.

She gritted her teeth and marched out of the store.

"Vanessa…Abrams, I presume?" Chuck said with a smirk.

"Chuck," she spit out.

"Wasn't sure who to expect, but this is a surprise," Chuck continued. "A girl like you could probably do much better than Humphrey."

She just glared at him.

"Too bad you didn't set your sights a little higher," his smile went away and turned to a glare that gave her chills. She wasn't sure if she'd ever met anyone this dangerous.

"What was that with my boss? Did you pay him off? I need my job!" she exclaimed.

"Really? Well, now, that's going to be a problem," he smirked again before continuing. "See, you just messed with me and mine," he whispered, leaning closer toward her face. "You may not have known me before, but we're going to get real close now."

She breathed in a shaky breath.

He stepped back with a laugh. "This is going to be fun," he said before reaching to open up the door to the limo.

She stepped away from him too before shouting, "I know what you tried to do to Jenny!" Trying to let him know she had something on him, hoping it would make him back off.

He looked back at her, smirking with a dangerous glint in his eye, "Prove it."

He laughed some more as he got into the limo and shut the door.

As it drove off Vanessa stared after him knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt that life as she knew it was over.

She could cry about it, or she could get even. She was going for the second option. She didn't know how yet, but it looked like she had some free time. She had one brief glimmer of fear at the thought of taking on Chuck Bass, but pushed the thought away. She could beat him and Blair Waldorf and all their money. They didn't scare her….much.

_To be continued…_


	5. Worst Night Ever

**WARNING:** I HATE spoilers. If anything in this story actually happens on the show, it is pure coincidence.

There is ONE line used in this chapter from the 20sec promo played at the end of School Lies for the episode to air 01/09/08.

If you like spoilers and already _know_ that something happens or something _doesn't_ happen, please keep it to yourself. I do NOT want to read about it in any reviews or comments about whether I was right or wrong. Please respect my wishes. Thank you. :-) Sharon

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Worst Night Ever**

The sound of the door slamming resounded through the loft.

Dan contemplated everything for a second and turned to look at Nate who had turned back to the computer monitor.

Swiveling back to face Jenny, he started for the door.

"Okay Jen, sorry, but need a little privacy," he said as he closed the door.

"But—," Jenny started, but the door was already firmly shut. After a second Dan locked the door—he knew his sister a little too well.

He walked over and sat on the edge of his bed facing his desk.

"Do you really want to be reading that right now?" Dan asked.

Nate didn't respond; he seemed tense as he clicked on link after link, going backwards, looking for all the information about Blair and Chuck he could find.

**3:00 pm : N slept with S? When did this happen? No one knows for sure, but we're thinking that S's sudden absence last year could have something to do with it. My, oh, my, it was only a matter of time before I got wind of it. You know you love me, XOXO Gossip Girl.**

**2:00 pm : Horseback riding anyone? Apparently B's great in the stir-ups. Who said anything about needing to ride side saddle in a skirt? B's quite comfortable astride….C that is. B, hope you used protection. Who knows what diseases that one is carrying? As for C, all we can say is…hey little horsey how about some hay? You know you love me, XOXO Gossip Girl.**

**12:30 pm : Spotted: N looking dazed and confused on the stairs. Could it be that B kept quiet about putting the screws to C? Rumor has it B & N finally did the deed. Did N know that someone else staked the claim first? What a thought to ponder. Will we ever know? Oh, who cares? You know you love me, XOXO Gossip Girl.**

**12:00 pm : This just in—Sex in the City ain't got nuttin' on us. Who would have thought the perfect B would give it up to none other than sex addict C? And C…well, it was only a matter of time. What was N thinking? Letting C get close to B? Best friends do have a way of getting extra friendly—as N should know very well considering. N and S—wonder if B knew? Well, the cat is out of the bag now. You know you love me, XOXO Gossip Girl.**

Nate clenched his hand into a fist over the last posting. Truer words couldn't have been written. He was a fool. He foolishly thought that Chuck could be different with Blair. Nate had witnessed Chuck flirt and manipulate girl after girl. He had witnessed Chuck waking up after a hard night of sex and booze only to kick any number of sluts out of his bed. Nate had never been jealous of that—it was too far from Nate's realm of reality to even want that kind of life.

Nate had always trusted Chuck—to have his back, to give him advice, and to never _ever_ betray him. Chuck only had to keep it in his pants around one girl—_Nate's_ girl—and he hadn't been able to apparently.

Nate put his elbows up on the desk and slammed his forehead down into his hands, wincing at the small stab of pain shooting through his right hand—the one that had collided with the brick.

"I am such a fool. She's," he gestures towards the screen, "right. I should never have trusted Chuck with Blair. He has this way of…" he couldn't get the words out to explain Chuck so just settled with a frustrated growl.

"Well, I don't think Blair's that innocent here either….but that doesn't matter right now. Serena told me some things to tell you," Dan said.

Nate finally looked over at him, wondering what he could possibly say to make this any better.

"Apparently, it only happened after you broke up with Blair. And it ended before you two got back together. Serena insisted that Blair would never cheat on you…and as much as Blair isn't my favorite person, my natural inclination is to agree with Serena," Dan said.

Nate clenched his eyes shut again somewhat relieved to know she hadn't cheated on him. But he didn't want any details. He really didn't. And these details were just making it worse. It was his fault this had happened. He couldn't make a decision—as usual—and hadn't been able to tell Blair that he loved her. He had a sudden thought and his eyes opened up with a snap. He stared sightlessly at the computer screen. Not really seeing what was in front of him, but instead seeing Blair looking distraught and heartbroken two months ago.

The sound of the limo door closing echoed through his head and he realized that he had signed her fate with that slam.

"I did it. We ended it…and I sent her to him. I put her in that limo and closed the door and…shit!" Blair was upset and vulnerable. She would have had a few drinks, let her guard down…and that would be all Chuck needed to take advantage.

"Nate, calm down. I know Blair Waldorf. She doesn't do anything she doesn't want to do even if it did involve Chuck. Yes, she was hurt and maybe it was about revenge… maybe, God, I don't know, she's always been friends with Chuck—hard to believe—but maybe she needed a friend and comfort and things just went a little too far. I don't _know_ what happened, but you can't drive yourself insane trying to think of all the possibilities. You've seen a better side to Chuck than I have—I hope anyway—do you really think he'd be stupid enough to force Blair—drunk or otherwise? And judging by the video I saw, she looked to be pretty much in control of _him_." Dan rushed through his explanation. He couldn't believe he was sitting in his room giving Nate a pep talk about Blair Waldorf…and worse, trying to explain away Chuck Bass' actions. Talk about twists of fate.

Nate heard all he said, but he still couldn't quite make the rage he felt towards Chuck go away.

"What was the other thing Serena wanted you to tell me," he said quietly.

"Blair loves you very much. She didn't know how to tell you about what happened between her and Chuck which is why you never knew," Dan replied.

"She should have told me. I would have listened," he muttered quietly. "Did I ever even know her? I never would have thought she'd lie to me about something like this. The entire time we've been together this past month…it's all been a lie."

"I don't think you're going to figure this out until you talk to her face to face," Dan said.

"Well, I would, except I have no idea where she's at," Nate said with a glare to Dan.

"Hey," Dan held his hands up, "I really don't know. Let me try to call Serena. I need to apologize about Vanessa anyway."

"What _was_ up with that? I never even met that girl before. Why would she do something like that? Tell everybody about me and Serena and Chuck and Blair. Some friend," Nate shook his head.

"It looks like we're both having problems in the best friend department. But, alas, I think it actually has more to do with the fact that Vanessa likes me a little _too_ much. I thought she was over it and had accepted Serena…evidently not. You just wound up being the innocent bystander of her trying to get to Serena," Dan explained apologetically.

"And Blair?" Nate asked. As upset as he was about the entire situation, he knew things were going to be much worse for Blair. Chuck could survive a video like that. He would probably find it amusing. Nate and Serena could survive the gossip too. But Blair's life had to be falling apart right now—all because of a video that should never have been published, or _filmed_.

"That, I don't know. Serena never got around to telling me her reasons behind thinking it was Vanessa. I kind of just…denied any possibility and she got upset and hung up," Dan said regretfully.

"Let me try to call Serena now. I kind of need to apologize," Dan said, looking sheepishly at Nate.

Nate realized Dan needed some privacy and nodded before getting up to leave the room.

"Nate, hi," Jenny said with a cheerful grin. She was busy in the kitchen.

"Hi Jenny," he couldn't drum up more than a hello. He really wasn't feeling up to being good company just now.

"I'm making dinner, it's a little early, but I could fix you a sandwich. You probably haven't eaten anything since lunch and sometimes pain meds go straight to your stomach," Jenny babbled on as much as Dan sometimes.

"That'd be nice," he responded. His stomach really did hurt, but not entirely from hunger. He sat down at the kitchen counter.

"Ham and cheese?" she asked, poking her head in the fridge.

"That's fine," Nate muttered. He knew he wasn't going to taste it anyway, but he needed to try to focus on something else to get the image of Blair on top of Chuck out of his head.

* * *

"It's Dan again," Serena said, tossing her phone to the side. Blair giggled.

They were both drunk off their asses, sitting under the covers on Blair's bed, curtains drawn shut to block out the afternoon rays, propped against the giant pillows. The portable DVD player was propped up at their feet playing none other than Breakfast at Tiffany's.

"It's not funny. He needs to stop calling. I wish I could just turn my phone off too," Serena slurred, referring to the fact that they had shut off Blair's phone earlier. "But mom might try to call me and that'd just be bad."

"Just answer the phone then?" Blair asked. "Maybe he's calling to grovel?"

"Fat chance. Besides, I don't want to hear it. He tells me he loves me but he doesn't trust me. What's love without trust anyway?" Serena hollered out.

"Right! You are so right! Boys suck!" Blair giggled and yelled right along with S. "Don't answer! You show him who is boss!" Blair pumped a fist in the air—of course the fist was wrapped around her almost empty shot glass which caused droplets of vodka to spray up into her face.

The girls started laughing hysterically.

"Well, I think this will fuel my fantasies for a month at least," Chuck drawled out his voice, standing in the doorway.

The girls were still laughing as Serena looked over at him and said "Shut it Bass."

"Glad to see you're feeling better sis," Chuck said, walking closer to the bed and tossing the bakery bag at Blair.

"I think it's time you ate something," he laughed, watching as she rolled her eyes, still giggling.

She picked up the bag and looked at the label. She looked back up at Chuck with a question in her eyes and a smile.

"Mission accomplished," he smirked.

Laughing, she reached into the bag and tore off a piece of the croissant. She sighed as if in heaven, tilting her head back and putting the piece into her mouth. He watched, enraptured. She really did know how to do everything seductively…even when she was drunk.

"Oops!" Serena said, holding up the fifth of vodka bottle upside down. "All out!" She laughed.

"Can't have that now, can we?" Chuck shook his head at her.

"Absolutely not," she slurred. She staggered to her feet. "The party must endure forever!" She walked out the door to retrieve another bottle.

Chuck looked over at Blair who seemed to be really enjoying the croissant he got her. She was paying attention to the movie now, so he decided to take Serena's spot on the bed. He sat on top of the covers though; he didn't want to scare her away.

She never even noticed, she just continued to watch. He looked at the movie; he didn't watch a lot of them. He had far more important things to do with his time. He figured this was the infamous Breakfast at Tiffany's. Everyone knew that was Blair's favorite movie. He'd never watched it before, and he really wasn't in the mood to now.

"Only you could stand to watch a movie in black and white," he grimaced.

"What?" she said still not paying him much attention.

"It's so two dimensional. Not everything in life is black and white," he said.

She finally looked at him and smirked. "Yeah, but just look what happened when I tried to add a little color to it." She snapped her head back to the DVD player.

He didn't say anything, just rolled his eyes again, feeling like crap. He trained his eyes on the movie and was surprised to see a couple in bed together. He didn't think old movies allowed for that sort of thing…and he didn't think she'd find this romantic considering she'd waited so long to have sex with Nate.

"What exactly is this movie about?" he asked.

"She's a call girl. He's a writer. They live in the same building. They fall in love," she said.

"So…you've been modeling yourself after a prostitute?" he asked, quirking his lips.

"Shut up Bass. You need to watch it to understand," she rolled her eyes and settled back against her pillows, eyes still trained on the screen.

He sighed and settled back next to her. It wasn't like he had anything better to do. He wondered briefly why it was taking Serena so long to come back up. Then he decided he didn't care when Blair's eyes started to droop and she settled more into the pillows, which just happened to bring her closer to him.

Without thinking about it, he slid his arm under her back and pulled her closer. She didn't even flinch; she was too worn out from everything she'd had to deal with today. He brought his legs up to lay flat on the bed, reaching out with one foot to press the player shut. He leaned back into his own pillow and tried not to think about how great it felt to be holding her again even if she was drunk and asleep.

* * *

Serena had managed to find another bottle, but finding her way back to the stairs was a task even she couldn't pull off. She had clearly drunk more than Blair did. But she didn't think about that.

Instead, she wondered to the settee and plopped down face first—arms falling down on either side, one hand holding the new bottle, the other holding her glass.

She was asleep before she knew what hit her.

It was night out, all the rays completely gone, maybe three hours had passed, when Serena's sleep was disturbed by the sound of the elevator arriving.

She mumbled in her sleep and felt her self being shaken awake.

"Serena, wake up, what's wrong with you?"

Serena shook her head and her eyes finally cleared enough to see his face. "Dan, what are you doing here? I didn't want to talk to you." Her words were still slightly slurred, but her head was starting to pound.

With his help she rolled over, and that's when her stomach revolted. She bolted up straight, sitting clutching her mouth.

"What are you—?" Dan started to ask. She rocketed out of the seat and went racing for the hall bathroom before it was too late.

Dan stood at the doorway as she emptied the contents of her stomach.

"Oh, that's just lovely," he said with a forced smile.

She finally finished gagging and spit a couple of times. He handed her a cup filled with water to rinse.

When she finally finished cleaning out her mouth, she sat leaning against the toilet bowl, breathing hard. She managed to speak, "What are you doing here?"

"When you wouldn't answer my calls and Blair's cell was turned off, we decided to go looking for you," Dan replied, still a little shocked at seeing the after affects of her drunkenness. He'd seen her drunk before, but never quite this way.

She slowly looked up at him with blood shot eyes. "We?" she croaked.

"Yeah, Nate," Dan looked around outside in the hall. "I guess he already went up to see Blair. I hope she gives him a better reception than you just gave me."

She put her hands on the toilet bowl and dragged herself up slowly, but certainly.

"Are you sure you want to get up just now?" Dan was prepared to hold her up if she started falling.

"Not really… but I don't remember Chuck coming back downstairs after I left the room," she laughed. "Of course I don't remember much of anything…but if Nate went upstairs and Chuck's still up there, we are all going to have a problem."

Dan gave her a pained look before stopping her. "Let them deal with each other. You're not in any shape to be getting involved with that right now. Sit down, and rest. I'm pretty sure—" he was interrupted when she turned and vomited again, "you aren't done just yet."

* * *

Something, he wasn't sure what—maybe a change in the room's atmosphere, maybe he just really wasn't that tired and was sleeping too lightly—but whatever the case, he woke up and looked at the doorway.

There stood Nate, anger coming over his face. Chuck quickly slid his arm, which had fallen asleep, out from under Blair and sat up. He was still on top of the covers while she was under them. She didn't move at all, clearly undisturbed by the movement and growing emotion emanating from the room.

"Nate…" Chuck began. He knew it was only a matter of time before this confrontation with Nate took place…he just didn't envision it starting with him lying next to Blair.

Nate strode forward and grabbed his arms, dragging him up to his feet. Before Chuck could move away or say anything, Nate pushed him up against the short bookcase flush with the wall. He grimaced as pain shot through his lower legs.

"Why?" Nate growled.

"Can we not do this in here? She's been through hell," Chuck didn't want her to wake up just now. This was definitely not a situation she needed.

Nate pushed him harder into the wall and bookcase, the back of Chuck's head smashed against the wall now. "I asked you a question."

Chuck took a few breaths, and explained himself, "You destroyed her when you broke up with her. She needed somebody and I was there."

The back of his thighs were really starting to hurt, the edge of the shelve biting into him. "Man, let go of me. Let's talk about this."

Nate clenched his eyes shut and backed up. "And what are you going to say?" He opened his eyes and glared at Chuck. "That I should _thank_ you for being there for her? For screwing her instead of just comforting her? Because that's what you've done." He looked over toward the bed, thinking of the video, knowing that she didn't deserve this. "Screwed her. You've made her the laughing stock of the Upper East Side."

"I didn't mean—," Chuck began, finally gaining some relief to his legs.

"You never mean to do anything," Nate said.

Chuck couldn't stand this anymore. He couldn't stand that he had to explain _him_self.

"She was with me. You let her go. Why did you have to change your mind? You've never been able to make a decision on your own and you picked _now_ to do it!" Chuck let out all his frustration toward Nate for ruining his chances with Blair.

"I love her," Nate said.

"Well so do I," Chuck said, and froze. It was the first time he'd admitted it to himself as well as out loud.

Nate looked at him in shock. His mouth dropped open and he backed up, the back of his legs coming in contact with the bed.

He sat down forcefully, dropping his head into his hands.

"Nate?" came a whispered question. The movement of the bed made Blair wake up slightly.

Both guys turned to look at her, wondering what would happen now.

"Go back to sleep Blair," Chuck said, inside he wanted to curse.

"Shut up Bass," she muttered drunkenly. Her eyes wondered over the room before falling on Nate who was sitting at the foot of her bed looking shell shocked and confused.

"Nate, this isn't what it looks like," she said, slowly sitting up. Nate looked away and she pushed down the covers, crawling across the bed to him still wearing her shirt and skirt from her uniform. She put her arms around him from behind, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Is she drunk?" Nate asked, looking up at Chuck who looked like he wanted to yell at Blair. Chuck nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry," Blair said, snuggling into him more.

"Let go of me Blair," Nate whispered.

"No…I love you," Blair said. Chuck grimaced and looked away.

"I can't talk to you like this," Nate said, not wanting to push her away but he knew he couldn't sit there much longer.

"Nate, I wanted to tell you," she said morosely.

"Well you didn't," Nate finally pulled himself away from her arms and stood up. "I have to get out of here." He walked toward the door.

"Nate! Stop!" she exclaimed. He paused, not knowing why he stopped, but he figured he'd listen to this last thing she had to say. "I was too ashamed! I didn't know how to tell you! I love you." He didn't want to hear that right now. He just kept walking out the door, and then he was gone.

She stared after him, tears running down her face. She whispered her next words, knowing he couldn't hear. "Don't you love me?"

Chuck had stood silently by, watching this entire exchange. His stomach and heart hurt so badly right now. He rolled his eyes and looked away, lest she see anything in his face of what he was feeling—she did know him very well after all.

She suddenly grabbed her stomach and went racing for her private bathroom.

_Great,_ he thought, _just great._ The sound of her gagging disgusted him. He leaned against the wall and sighed. When the gagging stopped, he decided to go in and check on her…he wasn't even sure why. She had made it abundantly clear she didn't want him. But he did anyway.

"Blair…" he said, standing at the doorway.

"Get out," she managed to say.

"Blair…" he tried again.

She flung her head around and glared at him.

"I said get out. Haven't you done enough already," she turned back to the toilet, moaning as a fresh wave of nausea hit her.

He backed out of the door and finally left. Going down the stairs he saw Dan standing at the doorway to the downstairs bathroom. "Tell Serena Blair's not feeling too well," he muttered.

Dan rolled his eyes and watched Chuck leave via the elevator. Nate had left only minutes before without saying a word. Dan looked in the bathroom where Serena was lying on the floor holding the toilet. Then he raised his eyes to look at the ceiling.

_Worst night ever_, he thought.

_

* * *

_

To be continued…


	6. Signing Off

**Chapter 6: Signing Off**

The elevator doors opened and Rufus stuck his head out.

"Hello?" Rufus called.

Dan came walking down the hall quickly.

"Dad! Thanks so much," Dan exclaimed, reaching for the hanger Rufus was carrying complete with St. Jude's blazer, pants, dress shirt, and tie. He even had a carryon bag with everything else Dan was going to need.

Rufus nodded and handed the stuff over. He looked at a suspicious stain on the shirt Dan was wearing. He pointed at it. "That's...?"

Dan looked down and grimaced. "Trust me; you do not want to know." It was probably something from his fun with Blair. After getting Serena up the stairs and finding Blair's room, he tucked her in and went searching for Blair…who was in pretty much the same position as Serena had been. This was not a night he was going to forget any time soon, unfortunately.

"Well, I must admit, I never thought I'd be in this place again," Rufus said, looking around. "Where's…Eleanor, is it?" He asked trying to remember his hostesses name from the night of the Moroccan themed party he went to with Lily.

"Uh, I'm not really sure, I just know that the only people here besides me, Blair, and Serena is the hired help," Dan said. "Her mother must be away on business—as usual."

"I see," Rufus nodded.

"I still don't understand why Jenny couldn't just bring the stuff, but I'm just happy _some_one could!" Dan didn't miss school if he could help it.

"She had some group project to work on this morning. So…where are the girls?" Rufus looked around.

Dan rolled his eyes. "Blair's upstairs trying to figure out the perfect accessories—and constantly asking _my_ opinion of every single headband in her collection…which only goes to show how much she's NOT recovered from last night—Jenny doesn't even ask for my opinion, but Blair _insists_ on going to school today."

Rufus nodded again, and of course Dan kept blabbering on.

"And Serena is finally in the shower, with a lot of coaxing from Blair. Apparently she's a little upset at me over this thing that happened yesterday—I don't want to talk about it." Dan said, shaking his head.

"Well, I have to get to the gallery," Rufus said, looking around. "Are you sure you're okay by yourself?"

"Hey, I've been handling it most of the night; what's a few more hours?" Dan said ruefully. In reality, the girls had gotten drunk early, so they were sick early, and he had them in bed by midnight. It was just the sleeping at the foot of Blair Waldorf's bed at an awkward angle—while Serena kept kicking him in _her_ sleep, that made the night slightly sleepless.

"Very well, carry on," Rufus said before pressing the button for the elevator which opened almost immediately.

"I'm trying," Dan sighed. He watched his father leave, waving with his free hand, before going up the stairs. He had to wait for Serena to get out of the bathroom to get ready him self, he just hoped she'd hurry.

* * *

After the girls were force fed toast and orange juice—the only thing that didn't make their stomach's turn over—they finally left for school.

As Serena, Blair, and Dan stood at the brick front entrance to the school, Blair couldn't help but wonder what made her think this was going to be easy.

The girls they could deal with. The snotty nosed bitches who used to look up to Blair and be her friend—they were giggling amongst themselves, giving her dirty looks. Blair was ready for them. Or at least she hoped.

It was the boys she couldn't deal with—never before had she been privy to this many leers and smirks. It made her really uncomfortable.

Serena was used to guys treating her that way so it didn't faze her. She just put on her bitchy attitude face and started to barrel on through the crowd to the stairs, hoping Blair followed.

Blair followed tentatively until some guy walked up next to her, "Howdy partner," the boy smirked at her.

She stopped to glare at him; she could deal with one boy at a time. "Be gone."

The boy just laughed before walking away, still smirking at her.

"Hey Blair, how about giving me a ride sometime?" said another boy with a perverted grin. She looked toward him in disgust. She had read Gossip Girl while drunk with Serena last night. She vaguely remembered a reference to horseback riding.

"In your dreams," she muttered, finally reaching the bottom of the stairs.

A hand reached out and yanked her hard against the body of another boy, "I can make the mechanical bull seem tame. Give me a holler when you want it rough."

She stared at him open mouthed, shock permeating through her, unable to believe the crudeness. He ground his hips against hers and she pushed at him.

Dan walked up and pushed the guy away. "Don't touch her!" he yelled. He couldn't believe the behavior of some of his classmates.

The guy let go and backed up, raising his hands in the air palms up, "Relax lonely boy. Best friends evidently share everything—at least those two do—you'll get your chance to plow her field."

Dan really wanted to punch this guy out but he was on school premises and couldn't get in trouble. "Just stay the hell away from her," he warned.

The guy just laughed and walked away.

Serena had gone back down the steps to grab Blair's hand. She tugged on her to get her moving faster.

They were halfway up the steps when the music reached their ears.

"And I saddle up my horse, And I ride into the city, I make a lot of noise, Cause the girls, They are so pretty, Riding up and down Broadway, On my old stud Leroy, And the girls say…"

The same bunch of guys that had accosted her on the way to the stairs took joy in looking at her and shouting the title of the song: "Save a horse, ride a cowboy."

"Everybody says"

Even some of the girls joined in for this chorus: "Save a horse, Ride a cowboy."

Blair and Serena walked faster up the stairs, glaring at everyone in their path, finally entering the building.

"What? What? Save A Horse Ride a Cowboy, Everybody says, Save a Horse Ride a—"

The boys all turned to look at the stereo that had turned off in the middle of the song. They grew quiet when they saw Nate Archibald with his finger on the stop button, glaring at them all.

The silence grew uncomfortable as all the boys wondered what he'd say. He took the CD out of the machine keeping his eye trained on them.

He put the CD in his bag and slowly turned to walk away. The guys cleared their throats and went about their business as usual, going to their homerooms and finishing last minute school crap.

* * *

"They're both sluts," came a whispered voice off to the side. Blair turned to glare at the offender.

"Hannah, wasn't it you who did the nasty with Ben and Greg in the same night? Threesomes are your forte, are they not?" Blair snapped out. The girl gasped and looked at her friends who started giggling. She didn't want her dirty laundry airing out either. She glared at Blair who just gave her a prissy smirk.

Blair and Serena continued to homeroom. They passed Kati and Is. Blair wondered at the reception they would give her. They looked hesitant about saying anything. She raised her eyebrows at them. K and I looked at each other uncertain. Blair rolled her eyes and kept on walking.

"Blair and Chuck, Nate and Serena, I wonder if Serena and Chuck…" giggling came, "Now that really would be keeping it in the family."

Blair paused and looked over at the girl. "Well Chloe, you would know all about keeping it in the family. Wasn't it you I saw making out with your own brother in a private room at the Masquerade Ball? Or did you think that your costumes would make it difficult for anyone to tell? Luke and Leah much!"

Chloe blushed red and she looked at her friends. She tried to deny it, but everyone was looking at her with disgust. She ran for the nearest restroom.

Word was traveling. Blair Waldorf was on a war path and no one would survive unscathed if she had anything to say about it.

Jenny had watched the exchanges and as Serena and Blair walked past her, she saddled up to the other side of Blair.

"Hi guys," she said with a smile.

Serena gave her a slight smile, "Hi Jenny."

Blair looked at her with a question in her eyes, she was wondering if Little J would turn on her too.

"Hi Blair! How about lunch on the stairs?" Jenny gave her a friendly smile, letting Blair know that she wasn't going to turn on her. Blair felt some small relief that she still had one friend…albeit one that wasn't really a close friend.

"Sure," Blair said. She kept her game face on though; she couldn't let an ounce of her composure slip—she might not be able to maintain it then.

"Later!" Jenny exclaimed, flouncing off with a wave to Serena.

Everyone had stopped whispering but the giggles and smirks still followed them. S and B shared a moment of small relief upon arriving at homeroom. It was cut short when B walked over to her seat and realized someone had sat a cowboy hat on it.

She looked around the room and glared. "Very funny," she snapped.

Serena picked the hat up and tossed it in the trash can before settling into her seat. Blair settled down into hers.

At least now they were in homeroom and the day was about to begin. The teacher was at the front grading papers or something, hardly paying attention to the students. The school news morning show was on reporting about the success of their annual Christmas bazaar. The other students were settling in to finish up any last minute homework.

Blair finally took a breath and tried to finish some of the stuff she hadn't done yesterday.

She looked up when the teacher walked over and stopped at her desk, handing a paper to her, than another one to Serena.

"Blair, Serena, you both need to report to detention after school today. Cutting school is simply not acceptable," the teacher said.

Blair rolled her eyes before setting the paper on her desk. It's not like she could explain her reasons for leaving. She assumed Dan, Chuck, and Nate had gotten the same summons. _Great_, she thought, _this is all I need—to be in the same room with them._

Today was definitely not shaping up to be a good day.

"Thanks to the amazing donations from local shops, we were able to raise $10,000 in the name of St. Jude's children charity. We want to pay a special thank you to all those who spent their time working booths and providing entertainment. And now, footage from the event to show what a difference giving makes," the news reporter said.

Blair, Serena, and basically the entire class never paid any attention to the announcements but this morning Blair sat frozen in her seat while everyone else looked at the TV in astonishment at what happened next.

"Blair!" "Chuck…" "Blair!" "Chuck…" "Blair!" "Chuck…" Parts of the video were playing, edited to bounce back and forth between his face and hers as they said each other's names. A tittering started in the classroom as the entire video started at the beginning and a song started to play in the background.

"Use me when you want to come, I've bled just to have your touch, When I'm in you I want to die,"

The teacher finally looked up at the television, unable to believe what she was seeing too.

"Use me like I was a whore, Relationships are such a bore, Deleted the ones that you've fucked…User friendly fucking dope star obscene, Will you die when you're high, You'd never die just for me,"

Blair finally unfroze enough to look up at the video as it went crazy with the chorus of the song, scenes going from Blair to Chuck's face again, with flickers of the camera panning up her body, gyrating on his.

"She says, 'I'm not in love, but I'm gonna fuck you 'til somebody better comes along.' 'I'm not in love, but I'm gonna fuck you 'til somebody better comes along.'

The television finally shifted back to the two student reporters, their faces flushed. They were clearly trying to hide their laughter while figuring out what to say. This wasn't going to be a good day for the media department either.

Then the laughter started. The girls in the class couldn't hold it back anymore. Blair sat frozen in a daze, humiliation going to the core of her body. Her face was expressionless, she felt cold. She couldn't move.

Serena grabbed a hold of her and tugged her out of her chair. She didn't even focus on what was happening now, just let Serena lead her out of the classroom.

Standing in the hall was making it worse. The school news was broadcasted in every single homeroom class in Constance and St. Jude. Laughter rang out from every classroom, resounding through the hall.

Blair put her hands over her ears, trying to block it out. Serena tried to say something to her, but all Blair knew was that she was completely out of control. Blair needed control. She had to find it somewhere.

Without a second thought, she put her hand over her mouth and rushed to the restroom, slamming the door shut before Serena reached her, locking it behind her.

"Blair!" Serena shouted through the door, banging on it.

It was no use. Blair was already in a stall, on her knees, throwing up the toast and orange juice Dan had forced down her that morning.

* * *

"She says, 'I'm not in love, but I'm gonna fuck you 'til somebody better comes along.' 'I'm not in love, but I'm gonna fuck you 'til somebody better comes along.'

Chuck had watched the entire video again without showing any reaction. Nate was sitting across the room, his pencil broken in half; his math homework wasn't going to get finished any time soon.

The rest of the guys in the room were trying hard not to laugh out loud. Most of them had witnessed Nate's reaction to their teasing of Blair in the court yard and didn't really want to get in the middle of a fight with him. They liked and respected Nate…they just thought his girlfriend was a whore.

The video finally cut back to the embarrassed reporters.

Chuck pushed away from his desk, stood up and slowly stalked to the front of the room, turning the television off. He turned and glared at every single guy in the room who even looked like he was amused or about to laugh.

Everyone backed down immediately. Nobody messed with Chuck Bass. He was too powerful and manipulative. As much as they respected Nate, they almost feared Chuck when he turned his anger toward them. They were also a little confused. They honestly assumed Chuck would have no problem with their treatment of Blair. Chuck had never cared about any of the other girls he slept with—and everyone knew that.

Chuck finally stopped glaring; even the teacher was sitting quietly.

Chuck then strode out of the room and went towards the girls' hall.

He hadn't showed it in front of his classmates, but he was worried about Blair. She was like him to a certain degree, but she was also a girl. And she had been a virgin until him. He knew yesterday was horrible for her; he had tried to be there for her as much as possible. He wanted to yell at her when she turned from him at the end of the night. Now…now though…he needed to be there for her, even if she pushed him away again.

He walked through a door, finally arriving at the girl's hall. He didn't know which way to go for sure, then he realized Nate had followed him.

When Nate started for the stairs, Chuck followed, assuming that Blair's homeroom was on the second floor.

They walked into the hall and saw Serena standing, knocking on a door, yelling Blair's name. They hurried over.

"She in there?" Chuck asked.

Serena turned to him and glared, "What do you think?" Then she noticed Nate and her anger was replaced with desperation. "She won't open the door. We have to get it open."

She started banging on the door again, calling Blair's name.

She paused and looked at the boys in almost defeat.

"She's not coming out 'til she wants to," Chuck replied dryly, understanding her need to hide even if it was a bit different than what he expected her reaction to be.

"She's sick," Serena said, turning to knock some more.

"She's throwing up again?" Chuck asked. He made an "ew" face. "Just let her finish in peace."

"Again?" Nate asked, "God Chuck, you didn't get her pregnant did you?" Nate knew he had protected Blair from that happening.

"Doubtful—I take care of my business. You've been with her for a month, it'd be yours," Chuck finally spoke to Nate for the first time that morning.

"Stop it! She's not—," Serena looked around making sure no one was coming out of their classrooms and listening. She sighed in exasperation. "She's making herself sick. Get the damn door open before she hurts herself more than she already has!"

Chuck started knocking on the door and calling her name now too, finally understanding Serena's need to get to Blair.

"What is going on here?" The new headmistress said, walking down the hall toward the group.

None of them said anything, just looked at her.

"Names please?" Ms. Queller asked.

"Serena Van Der Woodsen, ma'am," Serena said.

"Chuck Bass."

"Nate Archibald."

"Fascinating. Now what are you all doing in the hall? And Chuck, did you say? I have a feeling you're one of the students I'm looking for," she said.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry. We just have a friend who locked herself in the restroom and won't come out," Serena explained.

"I assume that is the other student I'm looking for," with a glance toward the door. "Blair, is it?"

Serena just nodded.

"Fine, I'll just have to go get the key. But you three stay put. I would like a word with all of you in my office," she said.

They nodded. As soon as she turned the corridor, Chuck was back to banging on the door. He realized it was no use at this point. She didn't want him. The sound of his voice through the door wasn't going to make her open that door. He was partly responsible for this happening to her.

He backed away and dropped his hands and his head toward the floor.

"Nate?" he inquired, finally looking at him.

Nate hadn't said much to this point, but he understood what Chuck wanted him to do. He took a deep breath and walked to the door.

"Blair?" he said, knocking hard enough to be heard, but not to scare her, "Blair, sweetheart, it's Nate. Will you please open the door?"

After a couple minutes, she finally did open the door and stared at him, her eyes wide. Most of the traces of tears on her face had been washed away, as well as her bright red lipstick, but the small splotches near her eyes indicated that she had been crying.

Nate hesitated not really wanting to do what he did next, but knew she needed someone. And at this point he was the only one who could reach her.

He reached his arms out towards her. She rushed into him and buried her face into his chest. He kept his arms held out awkwardly, not knowing what to do with his hands until he finally rested them on her back. He hadn't forgiven her—not by a long shot.

Chuck was trying hard not to bash in a wall as jealousy shot through him. Serena was just giving a small sad smile, not knowing what to do next.

Ms. Queller finally returned. "Well, I see you got her out of there. Blair, I assume?"

Blair pulled away from Nate and looked at the woman, nodding hesitantly.

"All of you please come to my office. We have some business to attend to regarding a certain video that interrupted the morning announcements," she said before turning to walk to her office.

They all followed meekly behind, Nate racing away from Blair, trying to keep up with the headmistress. Serena grabbed her arm and tugged her along, with Chuck holding up the rear.

* * *

The words of the chorus of the song were playing over and over in Chuck's head as he sat waiting for the headmistress to begin.

Blair didn't love him. He knew it. She had just wanted him because she couldn't have Nate. She had been desperate for someone to hold her, and he was adequate at the time. When Nate changed his mind and wanted Blair again, someone better _had_ come along in her mind…and she dumped Chuck as if she could care less—which was probably the truth.

They were all seated. Serena sat next to Chuck with Blair on her right and Nate next to Blair.

"Can someone please explain to me how this _video_," she said the word with disgust, "found its way into the middle of our morning announcements?"

No one said a thing, they just shrugged.

"I'm assuming, judging by your reactions in the hall, that this was not done with your consent," she continued.

They once again said nothing.

She looked at Chuck, then Blair. "I assume you both used protection." She was a headmistress; she had to ask the obvious.

Nate froze while Chuck allowed for a short nod of his head. Blair was sitting ramrod straight with her hands in her lap, holding on to every ounce of control she could.

"What were the two of you thinking? Videotaping an act such as that?" the woman said with disgust. Blair clenched her eyes shut, wondering what this was going to mean to her pristine school record.

"They didn't record it. Someone else did," Serena said. Chuck looked at her with a glare. He didn't explain himself to teachers, ever. That was unacceptable.

"I see," Ms. Queller said. "I assume that since all four of you are on my detention sheet for leaving school early yesterday that this video had something to do with your leaving?" They all gave a slight nod. "There seems to be one missing from your bunch…"

She reached down and picked up her intercom. "Dan Humphrey, please report to headmistress Queller's office immediately. All other students, at the conclusion of first period you will direct yourselves to the auditorium accordingly." She hung up the com device.

"A moment please," she said to them before leaving the room.

They all sat in silence, unable to look at each other, wondering what was to come.

Dan finally arrived and the headmistress came back in behind him.

Dan looked around confused. The headmistress directed him to a seat.

She then looked from Blair to Chuck. "You are both seventeen correct?" They both nodded at her.

"That's what I thought. An assembly is being called because someone has to be held responsible for this video. I have spoken to the head of the media department and he has no idea how this happened. Someone will be found out. In the meantime, I need to know who recorded that tape and distributed it," she looked at all of them, no nonsense like. "Video taping sexual activity between those under the age of eighteen is considered illegal when distributed. It's called child porn."

Her words rang in their ears. Chuck almost scoffed at the insinuation that he was involved in "kiddie" porn. Then he looked over at Blair and saw her still sitting ramrod straight, her hands clasped in her lap, her eyes wide. She wasn't mature enough to handle this, any of this.

"Your parents will be called in immediately, and the police need to be notified. Now I want to know how that tape was recorded and found its way to our airwaves. And I want to know now," she declared.

Nate looked up and said with disgust, "Gossip Girl."

"What?" the headmistress looked confused.

"Gossip Girl. It's this website run by this stupid girl who has no life and instead follows us around because we're the rich and popular kids. She's made us into these mini celebrities. She's the one who sent the video to everyone yesterday. I don't know if she was responsible for the TV thing, but she was responsible for the distribution," Nate said.

"Thank you," she said taking notes, "I have heard of this site. It won't be around for much longer. Now my other question, who recorded it?"

Nobody spoke for a moment, before Serena finally started to speak. "Her—," she began before Dan cut her off.

"There's no way to be able to tell beyond a shadow of a doubt for sure who sent that video," Dan interjected quickly. He may be mad at Vanessa, but they were talking cops here. He didn't want that trouble for her.

Serena glared at him and almost opened her mouth to tell the headmistress Vanessa's name anyway but Chuck caught her eye. He gave her a slow shake of the head. She realized that Chuck wanted to take care of Vanessa himself. She was all for that anyway.

She looked at the headmistress, "Dan is correct. Nobody knows who recorded it."

"Very well," she said. "Now as to this Gossip Girl…"

Chuck finally interrupted. "Ms. Queller it's not necessary to pursue this child porn thing. Our parents will say the same thing I'm about to say now. We want no part of a kiddie porn scandal, and that's that. If you intend to pursue this, I will admit to arranging it to be recorded myself."

Nate looked over at Chuck, trying to figure out what he was thinking. Nate wanted Gossip Girl to go down. She had caused enough trouble. He didn't know who the bitch was, but if he ever found out…he didn't know if he could kill a female—or anyone for that matter—but it'd be interesting to find out.

"Mr. Bass, as children you will also be kept anonymous. Your names cannot be released to the public," Ms. Queller said.

"That's not going to stop anyone from talking. Word will get around. That's not something future colleges want to know about their students," he said, trying to keep his cool. Yale meant everything to Blair. It was part of this wonderful stupid future she had planned for her and Nate—one that didn't include him of course.

Ms. Queller looked at him, tight lipped. She really needed to get to the bottom of this to prevent it from happening ever again. She knew the boy was right, but she still had to inform the parents. She knew they wouldn't want this getting out either though.

"Very well. Your parents still need to be informed. In the meantime we will attempt to get to the bottom of who switched the tapes in our media room," she said.

Nate flung back in his chair, sighing that nothing would be done about Gossip Girl.

"Due to the circumstances, I am excusing all of you from school for the remainder of the day. It is Friday. Monday will be soon enough for my conferences with your parents assuming they are available. The student body is being instructed as we speak that any possession of said video will result in definite suspension and possible expulsion. You may all be excused," she said.

They all got up and left quickly, going to their classrooms to get their books. Nate speed walked to St. Jude's, wanting to get away as quickly as possible.

He still managed to leave St. Jude's at the same time as Blair and Serena's walk down the steps.

"Nate?" Blair said quietly, Serena walked off to give them privacy.

"Blair…" he trailed off, running a hand through his hair, not knowing what to say.

"Can we…talk?" Blair said.

"Blair…this is just too much. I've only had a day with the info, but I just can't…I can't pretend that everything is fine. I don't feel as if I even know you anymore. You lied to me Blair. You lied. And now, all of _this_," he said, sweeping his hand out, "it's just too much. We need to take a break, a long one, while I try to figure this out. I don't know if I can ever forgive you for this Blair."

Her eyes were still wide, but she was beyond feeling any pain. She felt empty and hollow, just as she felt since emptying her stomach earlier.

"How can you…I forgave you Nate. For everything you did. You slept with my best friend and I forgave you," Blair said, trying to reach him.

"Maybe you're a better person than me. I don't know? I just don't think I can forgive this Blair. And it's never going away," Nate said, knowing he spoke the truth. No matter how long it took, that video would always exist somewhere.

"Just please… leave me alone. I can't be around you right now," he shook his head at her before turning to walk away.

She didn't call out to him this time. She knew it was over. He didn't really love her… now she just had to accept that fact…even though she could never stop loving him.

* * *

The auditorium was full of students from all grade levels. The St. Jude's head stood at the front explaining to all the students that anyone in possession of a certain illicit video would be immediately suspended and possibly face expulsion. He suggested to everyone that they delete the video now if they had it, just to be on the safe side.

The media department was in a frenzy. An investigation was to be started into the switching of the tapes and someone was going to be held responsible and expelled. The only problem was that nobody knew who _was_ responsible.

A pair of eyes glowed with glee from the back of the auditorium. No one was going to find out who had switched the tapes. Nobody in the media department had done it.

A passing flirtation with the school camera operator at the bazaar had shown the type of film used for the recording.

The editing of the video had been easy enough. Just download it from Gossip Girl and use Windows Movie Maker. The song had always been a favorite—Marilyn Manson had always been so taboo, but the song held a certain fascination to the ear.

Sneaking into the school before anyone arrived to the theater department had been nothing short of brilliant. Nobody had even noticed the person who was where they didn't belong.

The culprit held in laughter just thinking about the school's reaction. Blair Waldorf had been officially dethroned…and thrown to the vultures. She may have tried to put up a strong front this morning and succeeded at putting people in their place…but this video had just wiped all shreds of dignity from her. She was never going to live it down. It was nothing less than she deserved of course.

And Gossip Girl, well now, apparently the school had a problem with this website now. The students were told about the possibility of legal action being taken against the website and they were also told to not have anything to do with it.

It was nothing less than what _she_ deserved either. Having to look up the video instead of having it hand delivered was a blow in the face. Gossip Girl needed to know who was boss, who controlled the strings. Now maybe she'd get a rude awakening.

The culprit looked down and couldn't surpress a giggle. Everybody wanted to be Blair Waldorf…now it looked like someone else would be able to take her place. _Sorry mom_, the culprit thought, _you may not like it, but I _do_ like who I'm becoming._

The assembly finally ended and the kids went back to their classes, a little shocked at the turn in events.

"Jenny! Wait up!" Kati and Is called from the end of the hall. The culprit turned and smiled at them, waiting. "Can you believe what just happened? And Blair, wow. She is such a slut. She always looked down on us for fooling around with so many guys, and here she slept with Chuck of all people. He's good, don't get us wrong," the girls shared knowing smiles, "but she shouldn't have horded her purity over us."

"I don't know, she's not that bad," Jenny said.

"What are you talking about, she's always been horrible to you," they exclaimed.

"Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean anything," Jenny explained, trying to see the extent of Blair's downfall in their reactions.

"You're much more forgiving than us. We're over her. She can have her best friend and boyfriends and boyfriend's best friends or whatever. But we don't have a problem with you being her friend…just so long as we don't have to eat lunch with her again," Kati and Is smiled at Jenny.

Jenny smiled right back, nodding, before saying, "Later!" and going to class.

_Yes, this definitely would work._ B's dethroned and J still has her for a friend. J can climb her way to the top much easier now… and have the backing of B and S's money for all the parties she could dream up…now if only a certain N would take notice of the pure and innocent J and toss out the trash that B had become.

J thought about V yesterday. She didn't feel bad about kicking her out. V had attacked N's reputation…but V had also provided the perfect form of revenge against B. V was a bottom feeder though. J wanted to climb her way to the top—perfect friends, perfect life…and perfect boy.

Jenny smiled remembering Nate in her home yesterday. Their little exchange while she cooked dinner had made up her mind for her about destroying Blair. He was so hurt. Blair didn't deserve him. But Nate smiling at her while she was there for him made her all giddy inside. That was _definitely_ something she could get used to.

* * *

**All in the name of gossip, is what I say! Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite. I'm sad to say that all good things must come to an end…or go on hiatus. It's better to duck for cover instead of biting a bullet. When will I resurface? Hard to tell. I'll keep watching, and when you least expect it, I'll be there. Signing off for now, not forever, you know you love me, XOXO Gossip Girl.**

_To be continued…_


	7. A Comedy of Errors

**Chapter 7: A Comedy of Errors**

"You had sex with Chuck Bass!"

"You had sex with Chuck Bass!"

Blair probably would have been much more mortified to hear those words coming from her mother's mouth…if she hadn't just said it for the tenth time in a row.

Eleanor finally turned in her chair in front of the headmistress's desk and looked at her daughter. She had only just arrived from Paris. Blair hadn't quite figured out how to tell her mother what happened on the phone…so she was just finding out now.

"You had sex with Chuck Bass!"

Blair's mouth opened but she didn't know what to say. Her mother was speaking the truth, she wasn't asking a question.

Before Blair could think of anything proper to say, her mother reached down for the morning New York Times that she had picked up on her way in, giving it a quick roll she stood up and turned around.

She stalked past a startled Bart and started hitting Chuck with the newspaper.

"You had sex with my baby!"

"You had sex with my baby!"

Chuck was startled, to say the least. He had a million different reactions perfected in his book of plays, but this was definitely a first.

Blair wondered if it was too late to insist that the headmistress give them separate conferences.

Chuck reached out and grabbed the newspaper before Eleanor could wack him a third time.

"Yes, I did. And if you want, I'll say it ten more times for you, just stop with the pummeling," he said, trying not to smirk. This was, after all, Blair's mother. He hadn't ever really spent that much time around her…he was starting to understand why.

"I'll pummel you if I want to pummel you!" she exclaimed, outraged that he took her newspaper away.

"Give me that!" she grabbed it out of his hand and walked back over to her seat, sitting with a "hmph!"

"Ms. Waldorf, I must ask you to behave yourself," Ms. Queller said, looking somewhat surprised, completely scandalized.

"I will behave myself when this, this, this animal explains himself! Having sex with my daughter! The nerve!" Eleanor was trying dearly to calm down, but she was surprised.

She looked at her daughter, "You couldn't have prepared me for this _before_ I arrived."

Blair just gave a small tilt of her lips upwards, almost shrugging. She hadn't smiled much over the weekend; it was taking a lot of effort right now just for a fake one.

Bart looked at his son, shaking his head. Chuck had gotten a lot of that this weekend. Whereas Blair hadn't been able to find the words, Chuck had found his all too easily. He was used to disappointing his father. It meant nothing to come clean with him for the reason he _had_ to be at St. Jude's for a conference with the school administrator Monday morning.

"Well," Ms. Queller cleared her throat, "now that that is settled, let's get down to business."

"There will be no police involvement," Bart said in a low voice. He left no room for disagreement.

Ms. Queller started to argue anyway but was interrupted by Eleanor.

"I absolutely agree!" she exclaimed.

Ms. Queller looked at her.

"Why, could you imagine the scandal? My new Victoria Secret line! People will joke about my lingerie being in…in…," Eleanor couldn't say the words, "_x-rated_ things." She shuddered.

Blair closed her eyes tight before leaning back in her chair, completely embarrassed once again. She opened her eyes and looked toward Chuck when she heard him try to control a laugh. He looked at her, a slow smile hinted on his face and all she could remember was the slip she'd worn the night of her striptease. She knew he was thinking about the same thing.

She rolled her eyes and looked forward again.

"Absolutely not! Now, what do you need from me—a signed statement releasing the voyeur of all punishableness?" Eleanor asked. "That I can do."

Blair gave her a strange look. Her mother really knew how to create words and make them sound real.

"No ma'am. If you and Mr. Bass and your children do not want to file any charges, a police inquiry need not be made at all," Ms. Queller said with a sigh. "Especially since the children have stated that they will change their story if it goes that far. And the website in question has closed down for the time being. We will continue the inquiry into finding out who switched the tape in our newsroom and keep you abreast of that situation."

"Good, that's settled," Eleanor sighed. "Now," she turned and glared hard at Chuck. He quirked an eyebrow wondering what she was going to do now. "I'd like to know what your intentions are towards my daughter."

"Mother!" Blair cried out, covering her eyes with her hands, sinking back into the chair.

"Shush Blair," Eleanor said.

Chuck's mouth opened and closed, but for perhaps the first time in his life he was completely speechless.

"Mom! This isn't the eighteen hundreds! It's 2008! Get with the times!" Blair took her hands from her eyes, gripping the sides of her arm chair.

"Well, I know dear, but—," Eleanor began.

"Enough Mother! Chuck and I are over. We have been for months, okay? Deal with it and move on!" Blair finally stood up and looked at the headmistress. "Do you need me for anything else?"

Ms. Queller shook her head, at a loss for words herself.

"Thank you," Blair said with a nod to the headmistress. "Ma'am," she turned to look at Bart, "Mr. Bass a pleasure to see you as always." She turned to look at her mother, completely ignoring Chuck. "Mom, let's go."

Eleanor looked like she was about to attack Chuck with the newspaper again. Blair reached and grabbed her arm, tugging her along.

Chuck watched, enthralled, as Blair dragged her mother out in the hall. He heard Eleanor say something about marriage and betrothals and defending her honor. He couldn't help but smirk when Blair's frustrated yell echoed through the hall back into the office. This was definitely a side to the Waldorf women he had never seen before. He found it quite amusing.

Then Bart turned to look at him.

The smirk left Chuck's face.

"We'll be leaving as well, Ms. Queller. Could you give my son and I a few minutes alone first?"

Only Bart Bass could tell the headmistress of an elite private school to leave her office…and she would.

After the door closed, Chuck looked at his father, wondering what his reaction would be. Bart hadn't said anything at all this past weekend, just gave disappointed looks.

"Charles, this family has enough of a black mark on the family name. Compromising a Waldorf will endear you to no one. What were you thinking? Womanizing, booze, drugs: it all must be going to your head. I will not have you dragging this family's name through the mud anymore. I am about to marry Lily and a scandal like this will not make her any more joyful at the thought of marrying me."

"Lily's and mine engagement announcement dinner is this Saturday. The toast of the season—the event everyone is dying to go to—with the exception of our wedding. Now the possibility of the Waldorfs being there are quite slim and so is, apparently, the Archibalds. Charles, this world is about money and the people you know. If they're all enemies," he explained, referring to Chuck and Nate's falling out, "it makes it that much harder to succeed. You can have your secrets, but your dirty laundry stays hidden. I've given you plenty of freedom, but I can take it all away. This Saturday there will be no disruptions." Bart finished. He didn't need to wait for Chuck's response, but he saw Chuck's slight nod in any case. Bart turned and strolled out of the office.

Chuck breathed a sigh of relief that at least the headmistress hadn't shown the tape to their parents. That would probably have received him a tar and feathering to go with the newspaper beat down.

And this Saturday would go off without a hitch. He'd see to it himself.

* * *

"I really just don't understand all of this," Eleanor said to Blair, looking completely frazzled. "What about Nate?"

"We broke up, Mom. You'd know that if you were ever home," Blair rolled her eyes and stared out the window of the cab.

"But just last week I saw you two together happy as clams," Eleanor said, still confused.

"That's because we got back together. _Now_ we've broken up again," Blair muttered, still feeling the pain of losing Nate.

"No wonder I have no idea what's going on. This is so confusing. When were you….," Eleanor shuddered, "_Chuck_. A Bass? Really my dear. Money marries bigger money, yes…but old money is much more attractive than new—now Nate, he's such a sweetheart, and the Archibald name is one of prestige even with the nasty little episode with his father. Nate really is the much better catch," Eleanor nodded to herself.

"Can we please not talk about this right now?" Blair was tired of hearing about how her perfect life was over. There was no more her and Nate. Nate would move on and find someone else and she'd be left all alone with Serena and her cabbage patch.

Speaking of, there was still trouble in paradise. Serena had spent the entire weekend with her. They went shopping and put massive dents in their credit cards. Thank goodness they didn't run into anyone they knew from school. Blair needed to get away from it all. Shopping had been the perfect medicine for what ailed her.

Serena knew she had to have a sit down with Dan eventually, but she kept putting it off. There might have been a chance of it happening sooner if Dan hadn't stood up for Vanessa in front of the headmistress—but he had. And there was no explaining that away.

"I just don't know what to say about this Blair, really," Eleanor looked heavenward. "The only good news about the entire thing is that you both _are_ under eighteen and if the video ever got out it couldn't be aired or distributed unless the offender wanted to face jail time," Eleanor shook her head.

Blair once again had nothing to say.

"I know one thing though. You still have appearances to maintain. You will be at Lily and Bart's engagement party this Saturday night. You will smile and be polite and gracious as always. But stay away from that Bass boy. He's only trouble," Eleanor warned. She couldn't be there herself, but she knew Blair would obey her. After all, she had never actually _said_ to Blair, 'Don't have sex with Chuck Bass.' It made her worry about everything else she hadn't said to her… _hmm…_

Blair gave a slow nod. She didn't want to be at the dinner Saturday, but what could she do? And her mother didn't have to worry. She had been friends with Chuck for so long, but now things were just awkward. They may have bonded for a moment over Tiffany's, croissants, and alcohol, but that was then…and she _had_ been drunk.

* * *

Vanessa slammed her apartment door and walked in, collapsing on the couch. She didn't want to read the mail she'd just brought in. She didn't want to look at her sister who was making dinner in the kitchen. She didn't want to drag out her homework and try to get it done.

What she _wanted_ to do was turn back time and actually listen to Dan when he said that Blair's birthday party was not the best way to begin bonding with Serena. She wanted to go back and pick the cell phone without the video capture device. She wanted to leave that party early without ever knowing about Serena's best friend getting it on with Jenny's attacker. She wanted to forget that she ever knew about Gossip Girl in the first place. She wanted to stop herself from sending that video-gram.

But most of all, she wanted to turn the clock back to a year ago when she left for Vermont with her parents and tossed Dan's proclamation of love back in his face.

But it was too late for all that. She'd lost Dan. She'd lost Jenny. She'd even lost the small little teeny tiny bond she had formed with Serena. It wasn't Serena's fault Dan was in love with her. It wasn't Dan's fault that Vanessa was in love with him. And it wasn't Jenny's fault that she was loyal to her new friends.

Even Vanessa hated who she had become when she sent that message. Damn, but she hated Blair and Chuck. They deserved each other. Both sick, arrogant, selfish: the bitch and the bastard. They should turn it into a new Disney movie.

She had been applying to jobs all weekend. Her sister had been extremely pissed at the news that she was jobless, so before V had the chance to even plan a way to get back at Chuck and Blair, she had to find a new job.

So far no one had called her. She didn't think it was too odd, considering that it had only been a few days…except at least _one_ place had told her they would call her that night because they were that desperate. Only the call hadn't come.

Before she arrived home seconds ago, Vanessa had found out why. It was Monday; the weekend had passed by miserably. She'd gone through the motions of school and immediately went job hunting afterward. She'd even lowered herself to put in an application at McDonalds for crying out loud!

Then she found out why no one was calling. She'd accidentally left her keys in a Starbucks and had wondered back inside. Something had made her glance toward the front, off to the side where a familiar looking but older, classy female was talking to the manager.

As Vanessa watched, the manager's face took on a look of distaste before she crumbled the application that Vanessa had just filled out. Vanessa had felt something like dread in her stomach.

She quickly hid behind a wall in the store as the exchange finished. The woman picked up the coffee she had just finished ordering and headed out the door.

Vanessa had walked to the manager who had given her such a venomous look that Vanessa was almost in shock. "Ma'am, what was that about?"

"Apparently you were recognized by that woman as giving drugs to her teenaged daughter. I don't cotton to that kind of behavior from my employees. Disgusting. You should be ashamed of yourself," the woman said.

"That's not true. Look, I have someone hazing me. This has got to be one of their pranks," Vanessa tried to explain. Apparently Chuck Bass had enough money to pay someone to tail her. She hadn't thought about that, _damn it_.

"Even if it is, this is a place of business and I don't need the drama. There are plenty other people who would like this position. Good day," the woman said before turning and going back to her office.

Vanessa had left and started to walk toward a store she had previously applied to. She dropped her purse "accidentally" and bent down to retrieve it and the items that fell out.

She glanced up under her lashes behind her to see the familiar woman that had just lied about her. She realized that the woman looked so familiar because she had been following her all weekend long, V just hadn't taken notice.

Vanessa got back to her feet and went from one place to another that she had visited that weekend, all with a different story.

"You used to work for a woman who said you spit in the food. This is New York; the people are going to be bitchy. Our business can't take dishes served with additives."

"Apparently highly unreliable—we need someone who will do a good job and actually show up."

"Skimming cash from the register? Enough said."

And the lies just kept coming. And each and every single person said the same thing when she tried to explain the hazing. They didn't want to be bothered.

So now, here she was, lying on the couch, wanting to scream.

She picked up the mail and finally flipped through it. She opened a few envelopes that seemed mysterious but turned out to be advertisements for magazines…first nude male pictures, then female nude pictures. _Ew, gross_. She didn't know how she'd gotten on a mailing list for that.

There was a knock at the door but she was in no mood to answer. Her sister finally went over to get it.

"Uh, Vanessa…it's for you," her sister called out.

Vanessa sighed and went to the door.

Behold, a hideous drag queen in all his/her glory…big poofy pink feather sticking out of her head, a feather purple boa around her neck, in the teeniest tightest school girl uniform ever made… complete with garters and high heel black leather boots. She/he was standing, hunched forward with her hands on her knees, sticking her ass out.

It didn't help that it was the same time a lot of people on her floor were arriving home from work and school.

The ass started shaking as the drag queen started singing, "Oh baby baby, I shouldnt have let you go, And now you're out of sight, yeah; Show me how you want it to be  
Tell me baby cuz I need to know now, oh because"

She stood up and took the boa in both hands, swishing it between her legs and started rubbing the damn thing back and forth against her nether regions.

"My loneliness is killin me; I must confess I still believe; When I'm not with you I lose my mind."

She let go of the boa with one hand and flung her hands up in the air, tilting her head back: "Give me a siiiiiiign!"

She looked back down and popped her hip out, resting one hand on her hip. The hip popping on one side made her ass jiggle out on the other and with a slap to her rear, she sang "Hit me baby one more time!"

And then for added measure she repeated the slap along with another line of "Hit me baby one more time!"

Vanessa shut the door and leaned against it. She burst out laughing. That was definitely unexpected. She wasn't sure what kind of game Chuck and Blair was playing with that. It seemed to make her laugh more than injure her.

She just shook her head at her shocked sister before going over to sit on the couch again. Ten minutes later there was another knock on the door. This time Vanessa went to answer it.

"Can I speak to the person whose name is on this apartment?" the short and pudgy Ukrainian landlord said with a thick accent.

Vanessa swallowed and gulped before stepping back and calling her sister to the door.

Vanessa backed away as her sister was given a warning for disturbing the peace and indicating that such displays were unacceptable. Apparently the landlord had received numerous calls of the woman's antics throughout the building, scaring children and their parents at the entrance. Many of the people on Vanessa's floor had called too so he knew exactly which room was responsible for the disturbance.

The door finally shut after her sister apologized profusely and said it would never happen again. Then she turned to look at Vanessa, anger coming over her face.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing, nothing, I'll take care of it," Vanessa turned and walked back to the couch.

"Oh you'll take care of it will you? And how are you going to do that? First there was your job and now an attack on the apartment? It's not easy to find a place to live in New York Vanessa and I happen to like it here!" her sister was getting loud.

"I said I'll take care of it and I will," Vanessa replied, flipping through her history book.

"You better," came the reply before her sister went back to the kitchen to finish dinner, banging pots and spoons around.

"Oh, I will…" Vanessa said as she remembered Dan mentioning some stupid little party he had to go to this Saturday for Serena. It was an engagement party for Serena's mom and Chuck's father.

If ever there was a perfect time to take the asshole down, that was going to be it.

_

* * *

_

To be continued…


	8. Party Crashers

**Chapter 8: Party Crashers**

"Should you be sitting here? Your mother's not going to start planning our wedding, is she?" Chuck whispered his question to Blair.

"Shut it, Bass," she hissed back into his ear, as if Eleanor would ever find out where she sat at this party.

They were sitting next to each other at what was probably dubbed the "kids" table. His father's engagement party was in full swing.

Blair wasn't sure why she'd decided to sit next to him…maybe to prove a point? Or maybe because it was one of the only seats available and she didn't want to sit at a table with a bunch of old people.

"I'm just saying…" Chuck smirked. He was actually very pleased to have her sitting to the right of him. Everyone else at the table pretty much hated him…with the exception of Eric who didn't really count because he'd never even spoken to him until… well, tonight…which was probably because Eric was sitting on the other side of him.

His new little almost-bro wasn't impressing him very much… it probably had something to do with his joining in Dan and Serena's conversation whenever his fourteen year old little mind thought of something to interject about their discussion of the latest book Dan had read…or some such nonsense.

School the past week had been… bad. Nate still wasn't talking to Chuck. Chuck couldn't figure out how to fix this break with Nate. How _do_ you fix it? _Nate, man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sleep with your virgin ex-girlfriend and thoroughly enjoy it. I didn't mean to take her virginity in the back of a limo one night and follow up my stellar performance the next night by letting her learn a whole new position…at the same time that some little pervert decided to video tape us. I didn't mean to fall in love with her man, but she's just so f-ing incredible—in the sack, and out of it. I can't help that she's my perfect match man. She's in love with you though. So let's let bygones be bygones. You can continue to enjoy the fruits of my labor while I stand on the sidelines and let her tear my heart out again and again._

Nah, he didn't think that would go over well.

Blair's thoughts also circled around school, but not Nate—she tried not to think of him if she could help it. School had been horrible for her. Everyone was basically shunning her. The girls didn't make snide remarks because they knew that _she_ knew a lot of their secrets, but that didn't stop them from completely ignoring her. If not for Serena, she'd probably have a permanent smirk on her face and be in the bathroom ten times a day puking whatever Doroda forced down her at breakfast and dinner. Oh, and Jenny, she couldn't forget Jenny. Even after she'd been so heartless to her, Little J had really pulled through. Of course she had become the essence of "cool" and had landed neatly into a spot with the "in crowd," but at least she hadn't shunned Blair like all the rest. If anything, Blair might be able to use her new "friendship" with Jenny as a way to get back in.

While Blair and Chuck were hissing at each other and thinking about the past week, nobody noticed the security officer that entered the dining room and went to speak to the Maitre d.

Security Officer Tim Stephens had been enjoying his night. Not a lot of action happened around The Palace because rich people tended to avoid scenes…at least that's what Senior Officer Hank Wright had told him when he first came on the job about a week ago.

He'd been in the security office by himself when the call came in that had thrown him in a tizzy. He had made a couple calls and hurried down to the main dining hall to seek out the Maitre d, hoping for some help.

"Can I help you sir," the Maitre d asked. His name was Ross and he knew that Bart Bass would not be pleased that a security officer had dared to even breach the edge of this particular room at this particular time. Ross put his arm around the man's shoulder and tried to direct him out into the hall, away from the guests.

Stephens was having none of that. He pulled away from the man and started looking around the room.

"I just received a distress call and need to find the person responsible. A male in a black suit with a wide pink…" Stephens trailed off as he finally saw his quarry and started walking quickly to the table across the sea of guests.

Ross realized who Stephens was going after when he spotted the pink lapels himself. He tried to stop Stephens, but he couldn't raise his voice. All he could do was watch in horror as the security officer reached his destination and yanked the son of The Palace hotel's owner out of his seat.

Eyes were gleaming from behind a huge potted plant close to the entrance of the hall. She had snuck in past the maitre d when he was distracted by the security officer. She figured this would be a good vantage point. She couldn't believe that things were happening so perfectly. The security officer _must_ be new! She couldn't believe her luck! And she couldn't wait to see what would happen next.

"What the hell?" Chuck muttered as he felt himself being grabbed from behind and pulled out of his chair. He turned around only to have his hand grabbed and his body spun back around to slam against the table before his other hand was joined by his first in a hard grip behind his back.

"Get the fuck off me!" He started struggling…and he was thinking that his father wasn't going to be very pleased with this.

Before Stephens had a chance to say anything, Bart Bass himself appeared next to the teen table—he was seated at the next table over with his fiancé and a few close friends.

Bart got up really close to Stephens and said in his deep gravely voice that was scary enough to send chills up a grown man's spine, "Can you please explain the meaning of this? And while you're at it, where is Hank?"

The new young officer gulped. He knew who Bart Bass was. He hadn't ever met him until this moment, but he'd seen plenty of pictures and had heard enough about the man to know that he wasn't one to mess with.

"Sir… Hank was on break when the c-c-call came in," Stephens couldn't help himself from starting to stutter.

"What call?" Bart said, his eyes staring daggers into Stephens. Stephens was trying very hard not to start shaking in his boots.

"A w-w-woman saying she w-witnessed an attempted rape sir, by a guy in a b-black suit with pink lapel and t-t-tie," Stephens stuttered out.

Chuck had stopped struggling as soon as his father had started talking. When Stephens stuttered out his description though, Chuck couldn't stop himself from tearing his hands free of the idiot's grip and spinning around. Anger and panic were starting to flood his system. "You have got to be kidding me!" he said, disbelief coming over his face.

"Do you have any idea who I am? I know you must be new, but that little bit of information couldn't have possibly escaped your notice," Bart spoke, flickering his eyes at Chuck with a warning. Chuck started shaking his head at him, but Bart just turned to glare at the officer again.

The officer nodded a little too enthusiastically.

"Well then, do you have any idea who _he_ is?" Bart asked, his volume increasing only marginally as his head tilted toward his son while he continued to glare at the bumbling security officer.

"N-n-no sir," Stephens stuttered.

"This is my _son_, you idiot!" Bart growled out at him.

Stephens looked at Chuck and swallowed hard. He saw his dream job going up in smoke. He looked around the room at all the people staring at the spectacle. The only other sound heard was the music playing in the background.

"S-s-sorry sir, but I had to," Stephens tried to explain. He had to investigate the call…he gulped again and closed his eyes tight as he realized that the situation was about to get worse.

"Come, let's go _away_ from the party and settle this," Bart said. He actually put his arm around the officer and turned to escort him back the way he had come. He started spreading his other arm out to explain to the guests that the disturbance was just a misunderstanding and to continue enjoying themselves.

His other arm didn't make it.

The girl hiding by the plant almost couldn't contain her laughter as she spotted the latest arrivals. She held her hand over her mouth to muffle any sound.

Because as they turned to go toward the exit, two police officers were walking into the hall, asking the frazzled looking maitre d a question before spotting the security officer and walking toward him.

Bart froze, anger radiating from him as he turned his head to look at Stephens again. "_You called the cops?_" If voices could kill, Stephens knew he would be vapor right now.

The officers arrived at their little gathering around the table and began to question Stephens.

"I'm Officer Kent, this is Officer Pisnarski. We received a call about an attempted rape. I'm assuming you're the one who called it in. You mentioned that the suspect was attending this particular party," the older male officer said to Stephens.

Bart and Stephens both turned to look at Chuck who was trying really hard to figure a way out of this mess.

"I have no idea what he's talking about! I've been here all evening! I haven't even used the head," Chuck said. He was trying to play it as cool as possible, but he already knew his father was about to go through the roof. _And he had gone over every foreseeable problem, damn it!_

"I think you need to come with us for a little talk," the police officer said, motioning for Chuck to come to him.

Chuck's mouth opened and closed as he tried to think of something—_anything—_ to make this horror stop.

He paused and looked to his left when he felt an arm snake around his back.

Blair had watched the entire exchange slightly amused until the police officers had arrived. She knew she had to do _some_thing, so that's how she found herself standing next to Chuck. After she slid her right arm behind his back, she snuggled up into his side, and wrapped her other arm low around his waist.

"Officers, I can tell you without a doubt that he's been by my side all evening long," Blair said flirtatiously, batting her eyelashes at the men.

Chuck quickly recovered from the shock of feeling her pressed against him and raised his left arm to wrap it around her shoulders, dragging her even closer. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized she was covering his ass.

Blair tilted her head toward him and gave him a brief kiss on the cheek before looking back at the men and resting her head on his shoulder.

"You clearly have the wrong person," she said, wiggling even closer for affect. She knew that if she just said the words they might not believe her. With the show she was putting on, it didn't matter if they believed her or not. They knew she wasn't going to change her story…period.

Officer Kent had stepped forward to apprehend Chuck when Blair had interceded. Now he backed up and looked from Chuck to Bart and back to Stephens.

Chuck took the opportunity to kiss the top of Blair's head. As great as it felt to have her up against him, it was even more amazing that she'd stood up for him. He was wondering if she was going to let go now…to his surprise she stayed right where she was. She seemed to be looking around the hall instead of at the officers. He just shrugged to himself and focused on the conversation at hand.

He wondered why his father hadn't gotten the men to leave the hall yet…but figured he was safer in front of all the guests. His father wouldn't want witnesses when he exploded at Chuck. Of course his father would only get him alone later…he was not going to think about that right now.

"Well where is the girl?" the officer asked Stephens.

Stephens' eyes went wide and he tried to explain, "I received a call from an employee hotel line that a woman had witnessed an attempted rape and gave the description that fit him exactly."

The police officers exchanged looks. "And where is this woman? And this girl?"

"I d-don't know sir," Stephens said. "I was told she'd come forward once the suspect was successfully apprehended. She was afraid that the suspect would get free and come after her." As he thought about it more…he was starting to understand how silly this whole thing sounded.

"This is ridiculous!" Bart was getting angrier and angrier by the minute…which meant he was also getting quieter and deadlier sounding. "Did you get a _name_ of this mysterious caller? Some sort of _identity_?" He couldn't believe this shit was happening tonight of all nights.

"Well, uh, sir, the caller said something that sounded like Jaye," Stephens managed to say without a stutter.

"Jaye? " Bart asked, perplexed.

"Yes… a little Jaye," Stephens said.

Everyone looked toward Chuck when he actually snorted with laughter, except for Blair who was still looking at the guests.

"You find this funny?" Bart asked Chuck, not seeing anything funny about it at all.

"I can settle this right now," Chuck smirked.

"Oh really? How's that?" Officer Kent asked.

"Just ask her yourself," Chuck laughed, nodding his head at the table. "Oh, Jenny?"

Jenny had been sitting next to Blair the entire time. She, like Eric, Dan, and Serena had been watching the entire exchange in absolute shock.

The person over by the potted plant gasped and jerked back when she saw little Jenny Humphrey herself stand up from her seat at the table. The view of Jenny had been blocked the entire time so that she couldn't be seen from the doorway.

_Crap,_ Vanessa thought, _just when this was starting to get good_. She would have paid good money to see Chuck Bass led out of here in handcuffs. Since when did Jenny Humphrey sit next to Blair Waldorf at fancy dinners?

"I have no idea what this is about officer," Jenny said with a girlish smile, not a hint of nervousness on her face. "My name is Jenny Humphrey and my friends call me little J. I haven't left this table either, and I definitely didn't report anything."

The older police officer stared her down. "So you're saying this boy has never put his hands on you?"

"No, never," Jenny said without pausing and with absolute conviction.

Dan looked up at her, startled. He wondered when his little sister had become such a good liar.

"I'm willing to bet that no girl would have ever showed up had you actually apprehended him," Blair said. She'd finally found what she was looking for.

Vanessa gasped from her spot behind the plant when she saw Blair Waldorf looking straight at her, raising her arm, and pointing.

"But I do believe that the girl hiding behind the plant over there can answer all your questions. Her name is Vanessa Abrams, and she doesn't know how to mind her own damn business," Blair finished haughtily.

Everyone in the room turned to stare toward the entrance now as Vanessa quickly turned and raced out of the room and out of the hotel as fast as she possibly could. The officers were about to race after her but Bart held out a hand and motioned for them to stop.

Bart now understood that it had all been a hoax. With some relief he turned to the officers. "Officers...Stephens…please go to my office. Stephens will direct you. I will join you there accordingly, as soon as I make my excuses to my guests."

Stephens gratefully left the presence of Bart Bass and hurriedly raced from the room. He didn't think there was any possible way to save his job now, but at least he could give it a shot. Plus, he wasn't one to disobey Big Bad Bart.

Bart turned to Chuck and motioned him forward with an arm. Blair disentangled herself from him and Chuck came toward his father.

Bart put an arm around his shoulders and turned to the guests.

"Dear friends unfortunately a prankster has taken it upon herself to put a damper on the evening. Everything has been sorted out, so do not worry. Please enjoy the remainder of the evening. In fact, I'd like to take this opportunity to make a toast. To my son. May he survive the night," Bart announced loudly.

There was a tittering of laughter before the couples turned back to their discussions at the tables. Chuck had a humorless smirk on his face.

As his dad dragged him off to his office Chuck couldn't help but wonder what was in store for him now.

_

* * *

_

To be continued…


	9. Waking Up

**WARNING:** I know that there are spoilers floating around about what was supposed to happen after The Thin Line… Please remember, I hate spoilers. If anything I write resembles those spoilers in any way, I don't want to know—and it is pure coincidence (which HAS happened before). Please respect my wishes and do not refer to them in any reviews.

Thank you! XOXO Sharon

* * *

**Chapter 9: Waking Up **

As the laughter died down, the murmurs started.

Serena and Blair looked at each other across the table. They seemed to speak to each other with their eyes. They nodded. Blair stood up and went to one of the surrounding tables.

Serena turned to look at Eric. She did that weird thing again, talking with her eyes. Eric looked like he was about to argue but Serena made a face that said "now was not the time." He groaned and got to his feet to go join his mother.

Serena started to rise from the table. "I'll be back," she said to Dan and Jenny.

"Hold on a minute," Dan said, catching a hold of her arm. "What was that?" referring to her exchanges with Blair and Eric.

"Damage control," Serena explained. "Blair and I are going to circle the room and talk up the tables, make sure this goes no further than a silly little prank. Eric's going to escort Mom around to do the same—people find him adorable and that makes my mother look more charming."

Dan nodded in understanding and let her go. Any other time she would have given him a quick kiss before leaving, but they still had a lot of stuff to talk about regarding the whole "trust" issue, so she just turned, braced herself, and dove into the throng of tables.

"Should I think it's weird they're all lining up to protect Chuck?" Dan said, talking out of the corner of his mouth to his sister while watching Serena greet a couple at the next table with a hug.

"Well, it _is_ Lily's engagement party. I'm sure she doesn't want this to be remembered as the night that Chuck was almost arrested. Plus, it's bad publicity for everyone: Lily, Bart, Serena, Eric. They're just smoothing the waters so it doesn't get too out of hand," Jenny replied quickly.

"Speaking of protecting Chuck," Dan said, finally looking at her, "what was that?"

Jenny looked at him, a question forming on her face. "What?"

"You just totally lied to the police," Dan said, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, duh," Jenny said, rolling her eyes, "that happened like months ago. Besides, if I had said anything about it _now_ there isn't any proof, nothing really _did_ happen, and he really would have been arrested…" she trailed off as Dan raised his hand for silence.

"And you might have lost some popularity points?" Dan asked knowingly.

"Well, there is that," Jenny said, looking away, "but what does it really matter anyway? It was totally a lie. And Vanessa! That was just crazy! She's going to be in so much trouble!" Jenny was trying to divert his attention away from her.

She had come to this party for a few reasons. First, she had been invited—since Lily liked her, her brother was dating Lily's daughter, and she was good friends with Eric (who didn't _have_ a lot of friends). Second, she was falling nicely into her role as new BFF to Blair—well, she was never going to equate to Serena, but she was worming her way in as deep as possible…she hoped. And, third, she thought Nate might be here even though he was angry at Blair and Chuck. Manhattan's elite were supposed to keep up appearances after all, but apparently Nate wasn't ready to brave the troubled waters just yet.

In any case, she was glad she _had_ been here. It was her first elite dinner party, she got to sit next to Blair Waldorf, _and_ she got to further show her loyalty by protecting a disgusting sleaze from handcuffs. Blair might not be with Chuck anymore, but she _had_ sat next to him…not to mention standing up for him and getting _very_ close to him while doing it. Blair clearly wanted to protect Chuck, and Jenny cared about Blair's wants at the moment. Hence, Jenny lied her bloody heart out.

And it didn't hurt that Jenny now had a sneaking suspicion things weren't over between Chuck and Blair. Since Nate wasn't in the picture with Blair at the moment, she'd love the opportunity to push B and C together as much as possible. That way when Nate finally did come up for air he would find that it was already too late. Then she'd finally get her chance!

"Yeah," Dan said, shaking his head, "and _Bart Bass_! This is not going to end pretty."

Dan could only shake his head. This evening had definitely turned out crazier than he could imagine.

He had agreed to come to this party before the release of Blair and Chuck's porno. Otherwise, he might have said no. He knew him and Serena needed a good sit down and heart to heart, but she hadn't gotten around to finding the time just yet—he knew she was putting it off for some reason. He just couldn't figure out why. He didn't want to come to this just to sit next to her and pretend everything was okay. He wanted to fix their rift.

He also needed to seriously apologize about Vanessa. He was worried about her now that Blair had released her name to the police, but he would have never thought Vanessa was capable of something like _this._

He had been oddly amused by the entire exchange with the security officer and the police. He wanted to see Chuck walk out of the room in handcuffs probably more than anyone else, but it just wasn't so—and it would have really been bad for Serena and her family.

So, in the meantime, he was content with the lovely images forever tattooed in his mind of Chuck being absolutely flabbergasted _and_ afraid. Yep, that would entertain him for a while.

* * *

Blair, Serena, and Lily (with Eric) made quick work of the room. After the personal conversations, everyone understood that some poor jealous girl from the other side of the tracks tried to get revenge against Chuck because he wasn't interested in her. At least that was the story they concocted. It was the most realistic—and nothing like the truth.

Of course it put Blair in a tight place because everyone saw her cozying up to Chuck, so naturally they all assumed Blair and Chuck were an item. Blair didn't know what to do about the assumption; she just hoped it didn't reach her mother—or Nate. Serena tried to stop people from thinking that but after a while she just gave up because it became obvious they didn't believe her. She thought it was funny that everyone swallowed the lies but spit out the truth. The people in this world really were oblivious.

Lily just assumed, as everyone else did, that Blair and Chuck really were seeing each other. She had not been able to figure out why the Archibalds didn't attend the party. Now she thought she knew why.

Finally, the girls finished their discussions and returned to their table for their stuff.

Blair picked up her handbag and looked at Serena, shaking her head.

"It'll be okay Blair," Serena said.

"They all think I'm with Chuck. What was I thinking?" Blair rolled her eyes, whispering to Serena. She didn't confess mistakes to Brooklyn boys or little J—even if J was a friend now.

"Blair, you and Chuck _have_ been friends for a long time. You couldn't just let him weather this storm alone…just like he couldn't let you when it came to that video," Serena whispered back.

Blair didn't respond, just dropped her head while she went searching for her cell phone. She was glad when she didn't see any special alerts from Gossip Girl about the spectacle at the engagement party. She knew it was probably only a matter of time, but at least she didn't have to worry about it just yet. Nate would never speak to her again once he found out.

Blair dropped her phone back in her bag and sat down with a huff.

Serena grabbed her bag and told them all "good evening" and started walking away quickly.

Dan was startled, his head moving back and forth to look at the table and her, before he got out of his seat. He paused to look back at Jenny.

"Dan, go get her. Fix things. I'll hang out with Eric for a while. I can get home on my own. Don't worry about me," Jenny said quickly.

Dan didn't need to hear anything else, he just went running.

Blair was sitting, trying not to look glum.

Jenny looked at her and saw her chance to stir things up.

"Blair, I don't want to be a bother…" Jenny began.

Blair looked up, a trace of annoyance on her features before she smoothed it out.

"That thing with Chuck…" Jenny continued.

"Oh, yeah," Blair said, "quick thinking." Blair nodded at her, almost with approval.

"I don't mean about me," Jenny said.

Blair stared at her, daring her to say anything about her and Chuck.

Jenny looked down. "I'm just saying…you really seemed to care about Chuck just then…and he about you."

Blair continued to stare her down. "And your point is?"

"Just that it'd be nice to have a friend like that…one who's got your back and there for you no matter what," Jenny said with not a little conviction. Unlike all the people in her life, she was the only one without a best friend from kindergarten—with the possible exception of Eric.

Blair drew her head back, getting ready for a quick comeback. Jenny knew the look, she hastened to interrupt.

"Well, that was an interesting night! The party was fabulous. I spy Eric. He looks extremely uncomfortable, I should go rescue him. See you in school on Monday Blair!" Jenny said as she rose quickly from her seat and was off to join the youngest van der Woodsen.

Blair looked after her retreating back. She tried not to think about what Jenny had just said, but it was growing more and more difficult. She sighed and decided to leave. The party was definitely over.

* * *

"Serena!" Dan called out, chasing after her down the hall to the lobby.

"Dan, what are you doing here?" Serena said, turning to look at him. She wasn't surprised, just a little uncomfortable.

"We need to talk," Dan said.

"No we don't, I've got something to do tonight. We can talk later," Serena said before continuing to walk. She was going out to cause some mayhem of her own.

"What could you possibly have to do _now?_" Dan asked.

Serena let a smart little devilish grin come over her lips.

"It's my turn," Serena said.

"What do you mean?" Dan asked, seriously not understanding.

"Chuck and Blair can't have all the fun. It's my turn," Serena said before turning around to stalk out of the building.

Dan finally understood what she was saying, she was going after Vanessa.

"Wait! Don't!" Dan said, snaking a hand through her arm and making her turn around to face him again. "At least talk to me first."

"So talk," Serena snapped, wrenching her arm away before crossing both across her chest.

"Listen, I know you think that I don't trust you which makes you think I lied when I said I love you," Dan said quickly.

Serena just glared a little.

"I didn't lie Serena, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I didn't believe you when you called about Vanessa. Maybe it was because you based it on something _Blair_ had told you…or I don't know. I mean, Vanessa was always my best friend. Would you have believed that _Blair_ would do something like that?" Dan continued.

Serena just raised an eyebrow.

"Don't answer that," Dan hastened to cover his blunder. Of course Blair would do something like that, maybe with a little more class though.

"I promise you that I will never doubt you again. I promise you that I love you more than anything or anyone. If you tell me that the sky is green, I will thoroughly back you up. If you tell me that Blair thinks my dad is seeing Pamela Anderson, I will believe you—not because I trust Blair Waldorf, but because I trust you and your gut. If your gut tells you that Blair isn't lying, my gut is with you," Dan said, trying to make her understand.

"Just please, _please,_ forgive me?" Dan said, finally just shutting up and letting her speak.

A slow smile came over Serena's face.

Dan started to smile too. He breathed a sigh of relief and stepped up to kiss her.

He broke the kiss when she let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Dan inquired, her smile was contagious.

"Nothing," Serena said as a chorus of an old Spice Girls song ran through her head. _If you want to be my lover, you gotta get with my friends…_

She finally understood what the hell they were talking about.

"And…can we just let Vanessa be in the past?" Dan slowly inquired. The laughter left Serena's face.

"No, I'm not trying to protect her again. I'm just…I'm not the type of person that _any_ of this would sit well with me. Even if it was _Chuck_, I wouldn't…well, maybe… but no. I just want this to all be over. I want things to go back to some semblance of normal. I just want to be with you—happy with you. I don't want to think about Vanessa any more. Blair released Vanessa's name to the police…can you let them take care of it…and just be happy with me too?" Dan pleaded.

Serena seriously thought about it.

"I love you Serena van der Woodsen," Dan said, gazing into her eyes.

"I love you too Dan Humphrey," she said finally, forgiving him and walking into his open embrace.

They were making out in the middle of the lobby of The Palace hotel, but neither of them noticed or cared at that point.

* * *

Chuck finally left his father's office. He was rung out from being in that close of proximity to his father with that degree of disappointment aimed at him, but he had dealt with it. And the punishment was relatively sweet…for now.

He just really wanted to go to his room and get drunk and go to bed and forget tonight ever happened.

He paused when he noticed a figure sitting on a bench down the hall from his father's office.

He walked over and stood in front of her. She was looking down and didn't look up, even when he was standing right in front of her.

He sighed and sat next to her on the bench.

He stared at her until she finally looked up at him.

He smiled at her. She didn't smile back.

"Pretty fancy footwork out there. I didn't know better, I'd think you like me," Chuck said.

Blair turned her head away again.

Silence hung between them.

Finally, she spoke.

"Nate doesn't love me," she said. She said it like she knew it to be true.

Chuck didn't respond. He didn't know how to. Nate had told Chuck in the middle of their fight that he _did_ love Blair. But Chuck didn't know why Blair was bringing this up now anyway. He wasn't going to deny her claim or tell her she was right. She was just going to have to work things out for herself.

"He kept saying he did," Blair continued, "after we got back together, but…"

Chuck had to stop looking at her now. He didn't want to remember the night they got back together.

"Why isn't he here?" Blair said, looking over at him.

Chuck glanced up when he felt her movement next to him. He still didn't know how to answer.

"It's been a week. I didn't cheat on him like he did me. How much more time does he need?" Blair asked.

Chuck again said nothing.

Blair looked down again.

"Why are you always there? Even after everything that happened…your first reaction on seeing that video was to protect me. Why?" Blair asked. She seemed to be fighting with herself before looking over at him. This time he was already looking at her. Their eyes met.

"Because I care Waldorf," he said after a long moment. He couldn't believe he was setting himself up for another fall. He missed spending time with her. That was his rationale for his response.

She nodded, as if she had already known the answer. She looked down again.

He wondered what she would say next, but she didn't say anything.

Instead she leaned into his side, resting her head hesitantly on his shoulder.

He hesitated himself before reaching his arm around her and turning his head to breath her in.

They sat like that for a few minutes, just holding on to each other.

Finally he heard her whisper, "Take me home?" He could swear it almost sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"Yeah," he said. He was a sucker for punishment when it came to Blair Waldorf. He hoped he didn't live to regret being here for her now.

_

* * *

_

To be continued…


	10. Welcome Back

**WARNING:** I know that there are spoilers floating around about what was supposed to happen after The Thin Line… Please remember, I hate spoilers. If anything I write resembles those spoilers in any way, I don't want to know—and it is pure coincidence (which HAS happened before). Please respect my wishes and do not refer to them in any reviews.

Thank you! XOXO Sharon

* * *

**Chapter 10: Welcome Back **

"BLAIR CORNELIA WALDORF!"

Blair and Chuck sat bolt upright in her bed. Chuck couldn't forget that voice if he wanted to. Blair grabbed the sheet before it slipped down her chest.

They both stared in shock at Eleanor who had just returned early from her business trip and came in to wake Blair up so they could enjoy breakfast together.

Chuck looked accusingly at Blair. He wasn't going to stay, and would have left sometime in the middle of the night except when he woke up and started to leave, she had rolled into him and initiated another round of sex. He hadn't been able to leave after that. Plus, Blair had said her mother wouldn't be back until later Sunday night.

"Mom," Blair said, embarrassed but a little amused at the entire thing, "I thought you weren't going to be home until later tonight."

"I came back early," Eleanor sputtered, looking back and forth between Blair and Chuck. Her face started to turn redder than usual.

Blair winced because she knew Chuck was about to witness a classic Eleanor Waldorf meltdown.

Eleanor started pacing back and forth, sputtering out words that didn't make any sense as she tried to get over her shock. She ended up in front of one of Blair's drawers. She grabbed the handle and opened it up. She reached in for something.

Blair knew which drawer that was. She looked at Chuck. "You should leave now."

He had been trying to figure out just how to do that but his clothes were all over the floor, he was not about to get up with her mother standing there.

Or at least he wasn't until something hit him in the head.

He looked over at Blair's mother. Apparently she had opened the drawer that Blair kept all her damn headbands in. _Shit_.

And Eleanor wasn't letting up. "Get out, Get out, Get out!" She said furiously. She kept reaching in and pulling out all the hard headbands and throwing them at him.

"Okay, Okay! Stop," he tried to duck at one. It still managed to hit him. He reached behind him and grabbed a pillow. Fortunately he was on the side closest to the door.

He pulled the pillow around and covered himself as best he could as he tried to get out of the bed and avoid being hit again.

It was no use. Eleanor kept throwing them—Blair had a lot of headbands.

He looked around at the floor and reached down to grab his blazer and pants. He couldn't find anything else and the headbands kept coming.

"Get out!" Eleanor screamed some more.

He didn't need to be told again; he raced for the door with what he had.

Blair winced as her mother threw a particularly wide wooden band. At the loud sound she heard, she was pretty sure Chuck had just gotten smacked on the ass before he could turn the corner.

Blair looked at her mother. She knew she couldn't possibly get redder than she had to be at the moment.

Eleanor was at last calming down now that Chuck was gone.

"Blair, get dressed! Downstairs! Pronto!" Eleanor snapped at her.

She slammed the drawer shut and stalked from the room.

Blair looked at all her headbands strewn throughout the room. She couldn't believe this had happened. She started to laugh remembering the look on Chuck's face. She couldn't help it. This meltdown was definitely one for the books.

* * *

Vanessa was in her apartment finishing up some mail.

She hadn't been able to sleep the night before. She was on edge wondering if the cops were going to show up at her door any minute. She hadn't been able to hear Blair's words, but it had looked like she mouthed her name.

No one had ever come.

She didn't feel any remorse about almost getting Chuck arrested. After what had happened to her in the middle of the week, she had been thoroughly ready for him to be canned.

Somehow he or Blair must have found out that she was afraid of clowns.

One night she had been returning from the library rather late. She had been startled when a hand reached out to pull her into an alley.

She had found herself in the middle of a group of clowns. She tried to walk through them, but they kept pushing her back and forth between them.

She started almost hyperventilating as freakish recorded clown laughter came at her as their leering clown faces kept following her every where she tried to run. She'd finally sunk to the ground with her hands over her ears and her eyes closed tight.

It had taken her a minute to realize the laughter had stopped. It took another minute for her to open her eyes. They were gone, just as quickly as they had appeared.

She would have gone to the police about the incident, but there were no witnesses and no proof that Chuck or Blair had been behind the attack.

She had raced home as quickly as she could after that.

Now, she started walking toward the table near the door where her sister kept the stamps. She wanted to get _this_ particular package into the mail as soon as possible.

There was a knock at her door.

Part of her wanted to go running down the fire escape but instead she went over to answer it. It was not who she expected.

"Ye-eah?" She stammered.

"Do you know who I am?" Bart said with his trademark scary expression.

She slowly nodded.

"Good, we can forget the formalities," Bart continued. "I suppose you know why I'm here."

She nodded again. She was starting to get really antsy. The elder Bass made Chuck look like an amateur.

"This is what you're going to do," Bart said. "You are going to pack your things and move back to Vermont with your parents—if you want your parents to hold onto their mortgage and their jobs that is. You are never going to cause problems for my son, Miss Waldorf, me or my family again."

Vanessa froze, fear trapping her breath in her lungs.

"Have I made myself clear?" he asked.

He had demanded that Chuck tell him everything after he sent the police on their way with a sizeable donation. He decided to take care of this little problem himself and told Chuck to stay out of it from now on.

Vanessa finally made herself nod. It came out more like a jerk. She started shaking.

Bart looked down at the package in her hand and noticed the large label on the front and who it was addressed to. There was no return address.

He took it out of her hands and tore it open.

He reached inside and took out the DVD case. He read the label: Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass' Admission Video to Yale University.

"If this video ever comes out to embarrass my son or Miss Waldorf again, there is no where you can run or hide," Bart almost growled at her.

Her shaking was becoming almost uncontrollable.

"Inform your sister that she's going to need to find a new place to live," Bart said before turning and leaving as swiftly as he had arrived, taking the DVD with him.

Vanessa finally gained some control over her basic motor functions and closed the door. She rested her head against it and took in a long shaky breath.

She was done, giving up. She couldn't win this battle. She had to protect her family.

She turned and went to her room to start packing.

* * *

Blair stayed upstairs for as long as she could. She got dressed slowly and carefully in one of her best little-girl-image outfits.

She took the time to put all her headbands away and folded the rest of Chuck's clothing neatly, putting them in a Bendel's bag on top of his shoes. She wasn't sure how she was going to return it to him—or if she was even going to—but she figured she didn't need her mother seeing them again.

The entire time that she was doing this she kept running through her mind all the events of the night before.

She had tried not to cry all the way home. She had sat next to Chuck, leaning against him as they had been on the bench. He just kept holding her, not making any other move then that.

She had only broken the silence to ask him about the talk with his father. Chuck said Bart was going to take care of Vanessa permanently…and that Chuck would be fine as long as Lily still agreed to marry Bart after the fiasco the party had become. If Lily called off the engagement…well…then Chuck would find out how far his father would really go.

When they had arrived at her place she found that she wasn't ready to be alone just yet so she asked him to walk her up.

He hesitated before finally agreeing. He sent his car away for the moment. He didn't need people seeing his limo waiting outside her place this late at night. Gossip Girl may be shut down for the time being, but word of mouth was still very much rampant.

When they got inside, she'd finally torn herself away and headed upstairs. He had seen the tears she was holding back start to fall and decided to follow her up. She managed to get a hold of her tears by the time they reached her room.

He was only going to tuck her in and make sure she had fallen asleep before leaving, but something made her invite him to stay.

He wasn't going to. He told her he was there for her, but he couldn't just forget that she had gone back to Nate. She apologized for hurting him. He had nodded, but still didn't seem like he was going to stay. He told her he wasn't going to do this—be the one she went to for comfort every time she was hurting because of Nate. For all he knew she'd run back to Nate again the minute he called. Blair told him she wouldn't.

He'd shaken his head at that. He didn't believe her. She told him that she had broken up with him before because he hadn't thought about what his actions would do to her—reminding him of the night of the ball. She said that since the whole video fiasco he'd actually _done_ that though. He'd actually showed that he cared what happened to her.

He had just smiled bitterly. He didn't know how to show that before. He didn't know what she wanted. He wasn't used to thinking about anyone other than himself. He realized what he needed to do to make her happy. He tried to chase her down, but it was too late. She was already with Nate.

While he was telling her all this the tears she had been holding onto started streaming down her face again. He told her to stop crying. She laughed and told him to stop telling her what to do.

He'd reached over and wiped away a tear.

Then she told him that she wanted to be with him, not Nate.

It seemed like that was all he needed to hear.

He'd finally kissed her and joined her on the bed.

She couldn't seem to get enough of him, and he couldn't get enough of her. They made out for a while, just touching and rediscovering each other before they'd finally shed their clothes. It was as earth shattering as the first time had been. She had tried to deny all her feelings for Chuck after he took her virginity and during their entire tumultuous affair. This time she opened up completely to him though, reveling in the experience. She didn't want to let him go.

They had fallen asleep afterwards. She woke up a few hours later when he was giving her a brief kiss good-bye and telling her he had to leave. She didn't want him to go though. She started kissing him. He said something about her mother and she told him that Eleanor wasn't supposed to be back until late.

So he stayed.

She didn't regret it at all. But now she had to go downstairs and face the music after her mother's untimely arrival.

She took a deep breath and left her room.

* * *

Downstairs, Eleanor was on the phone. Her publicist was calling about something or other. When Eleanor saw Blair coming down the stairs she made excuses and hung up her phone quickly.

"Come with me," Eleanor said before grabbing her handbag and walking toward the elevator.

Blair looked at her mother in confusion. "Where are we going?"

"To the doctor's," Eleanor said as she pressed the button for the elevator. When it didn't open immediately, she pressed on it a few more times briskly.

"On a Sunday morning?" Blair asked. She had an incredulous look on her face.

"You are getting on birth control immediately!" Eleanor snapped out.

"Mother…" Blair said, her face turning red again and embarrassment going through her.

"No, I don't want to hear it Blair," Eleanor said, turning her head to look at her, clearly angry. "You are not allowed to be embarrassed about this. If you think you are old enough to have sex with…with…thoroughly unsuitable boys, you are going on birth control. That is the end of this discussion."

"Unsuitable boys? So sex with Nate wouldn't be a problem?" Blair couldn't help egging her mother on. The elevator doors finally opened.

"Blair Waldorf, if you don't get into this elevator this instance, you will regret it! Don't sass me young lady," Eleanor said, strolling into the elevator and turning to wait for Blair to join her. She held her finger on the Door Open button as she waited.

"Mother…" Blair said.

"Now Blair!" Eleanor snapped again.

"But…" Blair tried.

"There are no butts! In!" Eleanor said, motioning exaggeratedly with her hand for Blair to come forward.

"Mom, I'm already on birth control!" Blair finally yelled, trying to get her mother to listen to her.

"What?" Eleanor looked at her.

"There's no need to wake up Dr. Sherman or whoever, okay?" Blair said, throwing her hands up in the air. "Can we please just not talk about this anymore?"

"I just don't understand this Blair," Eleanor said as she finally left the elevator. "Why is it that you are taking a prescription that I do not recall giving permission for you to receive? What do I pay those doctors for!"

"You don't need parental permission," Blair said, trying to be as patient as possible. "And…I didn't go to my regular doctor." There was no way she was going to go to her regular doctor. She would have, but only if she wanted her mother to know immediately.

"Oh and where did you go? Some dark alley that drug dealers use for all their wares? What else have you been doing that I don't know about?" Eleanor was starting to get a little red in the face again.

"Mother, please," Blair sighed. "I don't use drugs and I went to a clinic, okay? It was just as safe, but more… private." She had gone on birth control right after the holidays. Serena had insisted when she found out that Blair was not only back with Nate, but sleeping with him too.

"Oh, well isn't that just lovely," Eleanor threw her hands up this time and went over to a chair in the living room. She sat down ungracefully. She ran her hands over her face before finally looking up at Blair.

Blair just stared back at her, wondering what was going through her mother's head.

"Have I really missed that much?" Eleanor asked, incredulous.

Blair started. She was confused.

"Since your father left I've spent so much time away from home. I guess I never realized how much you were growing up," Eleanor said.

"Mom," Blair sighed before going over and dropping to her knees next to her.

Eleanor reached out and smoothed down her hair.

"My little girl is really having sex," Eleanor said, somewhere between horror and amazement.

Blair ducked her head. As if her mother didn't already know from her last stop home.

"I wish we were close enough that you felt you could tell me about it," Eleanor said. "Not that I would have condoned it… but I do worry about you. I still get one more year you know. Once you're eighteen, I know it's just a matter of time before I have no say-so."

She didn't get much say-so _now_, but Blair didn't mention that.

"Mom, I'll always be your little girl," Blair said, knowing her mother needed a little bit of normalcy to this whole wacked out morning.

Eleanor just smiled at Blair. Blair smiled back.

Eleanor's eyes grew troubled then, before asking, "Charles Bass, Blair?"

Blair looked away again.

"Is that really who you want? What about Nate?" Eleanor asked, hoping her daughter would be honest in this at least.

"Nate is…," Blair struggled for the words, "He's… I love him, Mom, I do. He just…" Blair hesitated, not knowing if she should be this candid with her mother. "He doesn't love me enough."

"And Charles does?" Eleanor asked. She was a little peeved at the idea that someone didn't love her daughter whole-heartedly. Why, Blair had been dating Nate Archibald since they were in Kindergarten.

Blair looked away. "No…" she trailed off then looked at her mother again. "But he does care about me and he's always there when I need him." She gave a small secret smile accidentally, lost in a quick memory of the night before.

"Well, you do look happier than you were the last time I was home," Eleanor said, shaking her head.

"I am," Blair said slowly, realizing that she actually was.

"Well, I'm in the mood for breakfast and shopping," Eleanor finally said, interrupting the strange mother-daughter heartfelt moment. "How about you?"

"I'm always up for shopping," Blair said, somewhat relieved that the entire discussion was over with. "Let me go change." She had dressed to make her mother go easy on her. She was _not_ going out shopping looking like this.

She started toward the stairs. She had almost reached the bottom step when her mother called out, "Blair dear?"

"Yes, mother," Blair turned, letting some impatience seep through.

"You know that birth control isn't full proof against other—," Eleanor started to say.

"Condoms! He used a condom! Every damn time, okay!" Blair shouted. She turned and nearly sprinted up to her room.

Today was definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

Blair and Eleanor returned to the penthouse hours later, flushed and laughing. They had spent the day together—which hadn't happened in a long time.

As Blair carried one of her many bags up to her room, she heard a noise from her handbag.

It was the sound of a text message coming through on her cell phone.

For one instant she thought that maybe it was Gossip Girl finally sending out the message about her behavior at the engagement party.

Then she realized how stupid she was being. She had been an idiot last night too when she checked her phone all anxious for the news to hit. Gossip Girl was on hiatus. She wouldn't be sending out any messages for a while.

She walked into her room and sat the bag on the bed before going for the phone.

A smile came over her face when she finally found the phone at the bottom of her bag. It must be Chuck. She had really missed him sending her text messages like crazy whenever he was a part from her like the last time they were together.

She hadn't heard from him all day and had thought that kind of odd, but maybe he was worried her mother had confiscated her phone or something. Who knows?

She opened the phone and realized that it definitely wasn't Chuck. She had heard him say last night—before they fell asleep for the second time—that this time wasn't going to be like last time. She hadn't really answered him; she was on the verge of sleep and didn't want to delve into such a heavy discussion at the moment.

It didn't matter now though. Things were definitely _not_ going to be like last time.

**Gossip Girl here! Your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite. The coast is clear! No more inquires! No talk of trials and tribulations! Free at last! A week away and withdrawal was already setting in. But I'm back, and do I have the dish for you! **

**SPOTTED: C trying to leave the home of a certain Queen B without being detected. C, tisk tisk, when will you learn? And what do we have here? Pants? Check. Jacket? Check. But where's your shirt? Tie? And…shoes? Rumor has it a certain Mama Waldorf returned from her business trip earlier than expected. Now that's a video I'd pay good money to see. Careful you don't stub a toe in your barefoot dash to the limo. What better way to come back from hiatus then with a continuation of the very story that caused your gossip joint to be shut down in the first place? School on Monday is bound to be a treat. Until then, you know you love me, XOXO Gossip Girl.**

* * *

_To be continued…_


	11. The Dope Show

**WARNING:** I know that there are spoilers floating around about what was supposed to happen after The Thin Line… Please remember, I hate spoilers. If anything I write resembles those spoilers in any way, I don't want to know—and it is pure coincidence (which HAS happened before). Please respect my wishes and do not refer to them in any reviews.

**DISCLAIMER:**I own nothing.

This story takes place after the events of **Roman Holiday**. Certain quotes from later episodes may be worked in.

Thank you! XOXO Sharon

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Dope Show**

Chuck sighed, resting his head back against the cool leather.

It was Monday morning and he had decided to take the limo to school. There wasn't much point in taking the bus anymore. He'd only done that to meet up with Nate.

He had basically let go of any chance of making up with Nate by his actions Saturday night.

He knew what he was getting himself into, but once Blair said that she wanted _him_ and not _Nate_ he gave in.

He had never felt closer to another person than that night with Blair. It had been so different from before. Maybe it was the fact that they had finally had a "heart felt" (or whatever) conversation between them before hitting the sheets. He didn't know, but he thought that was the reason. He'd never been that open with anyone in his life. He didn't confess his feelings. The closest he'd ever gotten to opening up before was when he admitted to her that she was making his stomach do crazy things.

He should have called her yesterday, or sent a text message at least. He knew he should have, but he had held off. First, because he knew she was dealing with the aftermath of Eleanor Waldorf's rampage. He didn't envy her that task. But secondly, he figured he was pretty much in mourning. He didn't like having such morose thoughts, but Nate had been his best friend for so long. He missed the clueless bastard.

And thirdly…he really wished he could have stuck around Sunday morning to have one last "heart felt" conversation with Blair. She fell asleep before she could give any agreement to what he'd said about this time being "different".

That was a conversation he didn't want to have over the phone. So he'd held off until he could see her. He wasn't about to brave the Waldorf penthouse again though, so he was waiting until he saw her at school.

Then he'd gotten Gossip Girls' damn message of eternal greetings from beyond the information highway. He'd been so careful, trying not to be spotted. He'd even used the damn service entrance. And he _had_ stubbed a friggin toe, _damn her_.

No matter what Blair had decided, this time was definitely going to be different. He didn't want to be with her in secret. If she really wanted to be with him, they were going to do this right. He didn't know what the hell right was, but he figured he'd picked up enough from Nate over the years that he could give it as good a shot as any.

At least now things were out in the open, but he still didn't know how she felt. For all he knew she could have changed her mind about wanting him. It's not like she hadn't done it before. And the new public information coupled with her mother's outrage just might have made the decision for her.

The limo finally stopped. He grabbed his bag. He braced himself for what lay ahead and got out.

He walked toward the school's entrance and froze at the sight before him.

Anger rose up inside of him.

As he began to stalk forward, he forgot about the fact that she might have changed her mind.

_Un-fucking-believable_…

* * *

Blair's morning was… troubled.

She hadn't heard anything from Chuck. And she wasn't about to call him herself.

She arrived at school, wondering what the latest reception would be. Her return after the last public humiliation had been brutal. She knew she wasn't going to reclaim any of her former popularity anytime soon with the newest gossip to hit the airwaves. She just hoped it wouldn't get any worse.

Of course, the boys were back to their old antics.

She tried to walk past them quickly, wanting to completely avoid them. It was no use.

She was greeted with catcalls and wolf whistles. Some of the boys were asking for invites to her "dude ranch". She pushed her way through, glaring at them and trying to get away. She really wished she'd decided to walk with Serena today, but Serena was running late and Blair hadn't wanted another blemish on her record.

One of the boys was even wearing a cowboy hat, grinning like a loon and pretending to throw a rope to lasso her in.

Then the same boy who had grabbed her the last time reached out and grabbed her again, pulling her off to the right side. She found herself pressed up against the body of this despicable excuse for a human being. He was leering down into her face. She cringed when she felt him pressing _that_ part of himself up against _that_ part of herself again. She tried to pull away, but his grip was too hard.

"Get off of me!" She snapped at him. She couldn't believe this was happening in front of school, of all places. She _was_ Blair Waldorf after all—that was supposed to count for something! But nobody was helping her. The guys just laughed it up and the girls giggled, continuing on their way to class.

He put his face next to her ear, "Now you know you wouldn't be saying that if you'd taken me up on my offer before. Don't be shy sweetheart, meet me after school?" She yanked even harder away from him when she felt his lips against her ear before sliding down to her neck.

"Stop it, now!" She tried to back away to get her knee up and hit him but he was holding her too close, flexing his hips against her. She felt like she was about to throw up.

She kept up her struggle and was reaching up to pull on his hair when he was suddenly gone.

She looked in astonishment at Chuck who had grabbed the ignorant ass and pushed him up against a wall. Chuck had him pinned. The guy was more than a little worried, not to mention the back of his head had just slammed against a brick wall.

"Doesn't feel so good having the positions reversed does it?" Chuck growled at him, before pulling him forward and slamming him back again. The guy grunted as his head bounced off the wall yet again.

"Chuck, man, I was just fooling around," the boy said. He hadn't been privy to Chuck's warning glare the day of the music video's release. He didn't know that Chuck didn't take kindly to anyone messing with Blair.

"Oh, is that what you call it?" Chuck said before slamming his fist into his gut. When the guy started to lean forward, Chuck pushed him back and slammed his fist into his gut again.

Hearing the sick groan coming from his victim, Chuck turned around to look at the others as the boy bent over to grab his stomach, pain rushing through him as he tried to breathe.

"Any other takers?" Chuck inquired. Anger was emitting from him. All the other guys who had joined in with the heckling quickly shook their heads and started to back away.

"That's what I thought," he spit out. He walked over to the guy with the cowboy hat. The guy had removed it nervously when Chuck turned on them.

Chuck grabbed it out of his hand, glaring at the guy who backed away even more.

Blair stared at Chuck in shock still. As glad as she was to see him, he hadn't looked at her or acknowledged her at all yet. Maybe _he_ had changed _his_ mind about wanting to be with _her_.

He turned and walked toward her. He put his arm around her and turned to face the boys again.

"This ends now," he glared.

They all nodded smartly before turning and hot-trotting it into the building.

He finally turned to look at her when they were all gone.

"Blair?" he managed to ask, trying to calm down.

She couldn't help it. She smiled as she nodded that she was okay.

He managed to smile back at her too, somewhat relieved that she wasn't pissed that he'd claimed her as his own in front of everyone.

Her eyes followed his arm as he brought the cowboy hat up and actually put it on his head. She couldn't help it. She giggled. Blair Waldorf was actually giggling. She told herself it was because she was relieved.

He rolled his eyes and pulled her closer under his arm. He leaned his head in next to her face and whispered, "Giddy up."

She laughed out loud.

He couldn't stop himself from kissing her then. And she kissed him right back.

They finally broke away as the first warning bell sounded.

He turned toward the girls' stairs.

"C'mon Waldorf, I'll walk you up," Chuck said.

She followed along with him, ascending the stairs with his arm around her. She rested her head against him. As brutal as the rest of the day was probably going to be, she could rest easy knowing that he still wanted her. She still didn't know why he hadn't called her the day before, but she should have known he would be there for her when she needed him.

When they reached the top of the steps, he kissed her again before they finally broke apart. They had to get to class.

Then he looked at her and realized…

"There's something different about you," he said, not able to put his finger on it.

"No headband," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

He let out a loud laugh and pulled her to him again.

"That's what I love about you," Chuck whispered before giving her a quick kiss.

When he pulled back she was staring at him with an odd look on her face. He didn't want to acknowledge what he'd just said so he quickly covered it up.

"Give you a ride home after school," he said without really asking. His eyes were searching hers.

She nodded. She smiled before she started to walk away. He watched her go with a slow smirk before turning to walk back down the stairs.

"Chuck," she called, turning around again quickly.

He paused and looked back at her.

"Thanks," she said, referring to his saving her from the guys.

"Anytime Waldorf," he tipped his hat at her, smirking at the thought of some cowboy role playing.

She laughed again before finally going inside.

He breathed a sigh and made his way back down the stairs quickly. He didn't want to be late although he was pretty sure he was going to be anyway.

As he reached the bottom of the steps, he froze in his tracks. Yeah, he was definitely going to be late. He quickly removed the stupid hat and tossed it to the side.

Nate was standing there, glaring at him. He had received the message from Gossip Girl just like everyone else yesterday. He'd nearly kicked in a door when he realized that Chuck was back to diddling Blair behind his back. He'd told Blair he needed some time, not a bloody break-up. He hadn't expected her to take that to mean she could go screw Chuck some more. Seeing the two of them at the top of the stairs had made the jealous rage return. He felt like his heart was breaking all over again. But he wasn't going into shock this time… and he wasn't punching any walls. His hand had finally finished healing from the last time.

"Nate…" Chuck started, not really sure what he was going to say.

Nate started walking furiously toward the school door entrance.

"Nate, come on, talk to me," Chuck said, following him.

"About what Chuck?" Nate turned on him, getting into his face. "About how you slept with her first? Or, _I know_, about how you took my girl?"

"Nate—," Chuck tried to explain.

"Fuck you, Chuck," Nate yelled at him. "Or better yet, go fuck Blair. You seem to enjoy doing that."

"Stop," Chuck said. "It's not like that."

"I don't care! There is nothing you could say to make this okay," Nate growled. "Just stay away from me." He turned and continued to walk into the building.

"Nate," Chuck tried again.

"Stay the _hell_ away from me Chuck!" Nate turned back to yell before going inside.

The ringing of the final bell sounded.

Chuck sighed.

He seemed to be a little too late for everything today.

* * *

"Would you _stop_?" Blair said, trying to hold back a smug smile.

Serena was gone—absolutely, totally, completely gone.

"It wasn't _that_ funny," Blair said, rolling her eyes and looking down into her yogurt. It was lunchtime and she was sitting with Serena on the school stairs.

Her day had improved immeasurably. All the girls who had witnessed Chuck Bass come to her rescue and escort her up the stairs were completely amazed and positively green. Chuck had _never_ given any girl that much attention before.

And not one guy had even dared to look in her direction since she'd come outside with Serena.

She was back to being envied and revered if not completely adored. She was working on it though. And she didn't even have to keep things with Chuck a secret again. It was ironic how things were working out. Of course, she hadn't seen or heard from Nate at all…she wasn't sure how _that_ conversation was going to go down. She wasn't going to worry about it until it happened though.

Serena was having problems catching her breath.

"She...she…," Serena just couldn't stop laughing. "Your mother actually _chucked_ headbands at him?" She finally managed to ask before cracking up laughing at her own joke.

"If I knew you'd act this way, I never would have told you," Blair said, shaking her head.

"Oh please," Serena breathed, "if ever something like this happens again you have to tell me immediately. Oh my God," she burst out laughing again.

It was no use. Serena just couldn't get the image out of her head.

"Trust me, that will _never_ happen again," Blair muttered. She was only going to invite him over when she was absolutely positive her mother would not be home anytime soon. She saw a lot of Palace visits in her future.

"What's so funny?" Jenny asked as she skipped down the school stairs past them. She turned to smile at them when she reached the bottom.

"Nothing," Blair said quickly.

Serena tried to reign in her laughter. "Oh, it's nothing Jenny… really… Oh my God," Serena dissolved into laughter again.

"Just a little headband situation," Blair explained.

Jenny nodded, still not understanding what was so funny.

"Care to join us?" Serena managed to ask.

"I would, but I have to…" Jenny trailed off, nodding her head toward the MET stairs across the street.

"Say no more, I understand," Blair said with a little quirk of her lips. She was still going to use Jenny to get back into the inner sanctum, but first Jenny had to firmly secure her own place.

"I'm really sorry Gossip Girl came back just in time to spill information about you again," Jenny said, sincerity on her face.

"Don't worry about it Jenny. I told you before. If you want to be a part of this world, people are going to talk," Blair said.

"Yeah, we all really are stars in this dope show," Jenny said, laughing at her own joke. "At least now Kati and Is aren't wearing black and getting baked anymore." They had gone into mourning when Gossip Girl went on hiatus.

Jenny gave Blair and Serena a quick smile. "Later guys!" She said before bouncing off to join the popular girls across the street.

As she went away, Blair's eyes followed her. Jenny's words were running through her mind.

"Serena," Blair said seriously.

"Yes?" Serena managed. She was still trying not to laugh.

"Seriously, chill out," Blair said, letting Serena know she wasn't in a joking mood at the moment.

"What is it?" Serena said, confused.

"Did you recognize that song on the music video?" Blair asked.

"Uh, that would be _no_," Serena said. She was very eclectic but she never listened to that kind of music.

"I didn't either, but I looked up the lyrics," Blair explained. She wanted to know who made that video. She knew it couldn't be Vanessa—she couldn't have gotten into the school.

"So?" Serena said.

"It's called 'User Friendly' by Marilyn Manson," Blair said.

"Eww, he is so disgusting. I don't know anyone who listens to that kind of music," Serena said.

"Neither did I," Blair said slowly.

"Did?" Serena said slowly, picking up on the past tense. "You do now?"

"There was another song on the same album that kept popping up because it was so popular," Blair said.

"Okay..?" Serena said, wondering if there was a point to this conversation.

"It was called The Dope Show," Blair said.

"Oh…" Serena trailed off, remembering. "You don't think…"

"Yes, I do," Blair said, turning to look across the street again.

Serena was silent, looking at the same little blonde head that Blair was staring at.

"We need proof," Blair said, glancing toward Serena now.

Serena realized what Blair wanted her to do.

"Blair, we just got back together. We just fixed our relationship. He won't do this. What if you're wrong?" Serena questioned, all traces of laughter were gone.

"I'm not, Serena. I know I'm not," Blair said with finality.

Serena sighed and looked down.

"Anthony Loydon was expelled earlier today because the only person in the media department with direct access to the tape before it was aired was him," Blair said. "I don't know him. Chuck doesn't know him. He is a no body here on scholarship. There is no way that boy did what they claimed he did. The school only got away with expelling him without solid evidence _because_ he's not one of us." She appealed to Serena's humanity. Blair could care less about the boy, but she needed help to take down the real culprit—and she just _knew_ it had to be Jenny.

"I know," Serena said, sighing. "I'll do it."

Blair just nodded, still staring across the street.

She almost admired Jenny for seeing her chance and stepping up.

Almost.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	12. Clumsy

**WARNING:** I know that there are spoilers floating around about what was supposed to happen after The Thin Line… Please remember, I hate spoilers. If anything I write resembles those spoilers in any way, I don't want to know—and it is pure coincidence (which HAS happened before). Please respect my wishes and do not refer to them in any reviews.

**DISCLAIMER:**I own nothing.

This story takes place after the events of **Roman Holiday**. Certain quotes from later episodes may be worked in.

Thank you! XOXO Sharon

* * *

**Chapter 12: Clumsy**

After lunch, it was back to classes for Blair. She was still getting jealous looks, and some dirty looks, but for the most part everything went smoothly.

Until the end of the day, that is.

"Blair, I wanted to congratulate you on your latest conquest," Hazel said with a sneer.

"Why thank you Hazel," Blair said, giving a petulant smile. She was already gearing up for a little battle of words. She was used to it after all.

"Not that it will last long," Hazel gave a snort of laughter. "Chuck Bass may be a lot of things, but faithful is not a word I would use."

"Really?" Blair said, smile still in place. She was expecting something like this. Besides, Chuck was with her now, it didn't matter what this little twit had to say about him.

"Yeah," Hazel said, grinning widely.

"Or is it just that he hadn't found anyone worthy of his time until now?" Blair said smartly.

Hazel paused, trying to think of a return.

"Hazel, please. You look a little green in the face. Are you coming down with something?" Blair laughed, still not backing away. She was never going to back down. Hazel would be the one running away from this argument.

"You'll see Miss Former Queen B," Hazel said, a slow look of anger coming over her face. "He's just going to use you and toss you to the side when he's through. Chuck Bass only cares about one thing. Once you give it to him enough, I'm sure he'll grow bored."

"Why, Hazel, are you concerned about me?" Blair said, her smile growing wide now. "I didn't know you cared so much."

"No, I'm just—," Hazel tried to quickly explain.

"Save it," Blair interrupted her. "Just go run along to your little friends. The limo is waiting for me," she said with a smirk. "And as much as I'd love to continue this little conversation, _you're_ beginning to bore me."

Hazel put her arms to her sides and her face started to turn red.

"While you're at it, explain to them that the ranks are about to have a realignment. I'm coming back up and when I do, I'm definitely cleaning house. And _you_ will be the first to go," Blair said, smiling prettily now. Of course Hazel will actually be the second one to go, but Blair wasn't about to give anything away.

"We'll see about that," Hazel said, turning to stalk away.

"Good catching up," Blair said grinning at her retreating back.

She turned and left the building. She came to the stairs. She looked out at the street and saw that the limo was already there, right out front of the building and Chuck was actually waiting outside the vehicle for her. He was leaning against the door and looking up at her with smile.

She smiled back and then looked away to go down the steps. She almost bounced down them. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been so excited about a ride home from school with a boy. She wanted to roll her eyes at how giddy she was being. She needed to calm down. It would never do to show this much emotion. She almost laughed at herself.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she started forward but paused when she saw someone she knew out of the corner of her eye to the left.

She looked over and saw Nate staring at her. She hesitated but knew she didn't want to have this conversation right now. She just stared back as she slowly made her way forward past him. The look on his face was… he was definitely angry and he had his lips pressed together in frustration. She couldn't understand why he was looking like that. He'd broken up with her, hadn't he? And he didn't call. Not once. He needed a break, but he didn't even try to talk things out with her.

She turned away and kept walking.

"Blair," she heard him say her name from behind.

She paused again and turned back to look at him.

He didn't say anything else, just continued to look at her, anger mixing with what looked like regret.

She just shook it off, not knowing what he was trying to say without words. He'd never been good at that anyway.

She turned back and kept walking toward Chuck.

Chuck had seen the little exchange and was wondering what was going to happen, if there was going to be another confrontation. Nate didn't stick around though. As soon as Blair reached the limo, Nate left through the gate and turned to go down the street.

Chuck gave Blair a quick smile before reaching down to open the limo door. She scooted in and over to make room for him.

He was actually a little nervous. He knew that Blair still loved Nate, but she thought Nate didn't love her. At least that's the conclusion she had come to the night of the engagement party. Was that the only thing keeping her from going back to Nate? What would happen if Nate tried to take her back now? It could end up being the Debutant Ball all over again.

He couldn't allow himself to think about it. He was a firm believer in today, not thinking about yesterday or the future. And today Blair was with him. She said she wanted to be with him. As far as he knew, she'd never lied to him before. Why would she start now? And he wouldn't make the same mistake again. He wouldn't try to manipulate her again. She had said he'd done what he did and not once thought about what it would do to her. From now on he wasn't going to do anything involving her without making absolutely certain she wouldn't be hurt in any way. Hell, he'd rather do his planning _with_ her anyway.

As soon as the door was closed behind him, she launched herself at him.

He barely had time to turn back to her before her mouth was on his. He smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her. Yeah, he could get used to this.

* * *

The ride to her house wasn't a very long one, but she intended to get as much out of it as she could. She had really missed him. She wasn't thinking about Nate or school or the Jenny situation. She just wanted to kiss Chuck.

He had her pressed down on the seat, resting between her legs while he explored her mouth with his tongue. They were both still fully clothed of course. A ride home was not enough time for anything else.

She was in heaven. That was the only way she could think of it. She ran one hand up into his hair while the other caressed the back of his neck.

Then the insistent sound of Fergie's _Clumsy_ broke through her haze.

She groaned against his mouth.

_Girl can't help it, Girl can't help it_

She started to pull away.

He trailed his lips over to her ear, kissing her there in between whispering, "Don't answer that."

She moaned as his lips traveled down to her neck.

_You got me trippin oh, stumbling oh, flippin oh, fumbling oh  
_

"I have to," she whispered back.

He continued kissing her as she fumbled for her bag, trying to get her cell phone out without moving away from him.

_Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love_

She finally found it and pulled it toward her.

"Who could you possibly need to talk to right now?" he groaned.

She gave him a smirk as she brought the answered phone up to her ear.

"Serena," she said in greeting.

He rolled his eyes and went back to kissing her neck.

"Blair," Serena said into her phone, "I'm still not sure about this."

Blair tried to listen to Serena, but it was really hard, especially when Chuck started licking and kissing a spot right below her ear—apparently that was one of her crazy spots and Chuck had just discovered it.

"Se..Serena," Blair managed, "you know I'm riiight. Just ask him."

"Blair? What are you _doing_?" Serena asked. Then she scoffed, "Oh my God, please tell me you're not doing what I think you're doing."

"No, Serena," Blair tried hard not to giggle. "I'm not doing what you think I'm doing."

Chuck pulled back and laughed out loud.

"I heard that," Serena said. "Please, Blair, I need some more pep-talk on this. I need just a little more convincing before I actually go through with it." She didn't want to ask Dan to do this. She really _really_ didn't. Vanessa was one thing, but Jenny was his little _sister_. This would cost Jenny her future.

Blair swatted Chuck away from her ear and gave him a slight frown. He rolled his eyes and pulled back, holding himself up above her, waiting for her to finish her call. The look on his face clearly said "hurry up".

She just smirked at him. "Serena, I'm right. I know I'm right. And you know that boy didn't do it Serena. And you know _his_ future depends on this."

"But what about the future of me and Dan?" Serena asked, seriously conflicted.

"If he really does love you, it won't matter. You didn't do it. She did. He'll know that. You know how Cabbage Patch is. All goody-goody and deep thoughts. He'll do the right thing too," Blair said. Then she sucked in a breath.

Chuck had gotten tired of waiting for her to finish and had just started tracing his palm across her stomach.

She glanced down just in time to see him pull her shirt out from the waistband of her skirt and start to caress her bare skin.

She closed her eyes. "Serena…"

"Okay, I'll do it," Serena said with a sigh. "But you so owe me."

"Whatever, whenever, _whereverrr_," Blair moaned out the last word as Chuck replaced his hand with his lips and started giving her soft kisses across her abdomen.

"Ew," Serena said, shuddering. "I so have to go now."

"Bye Serena," Blair muttered, not even holding the phone to her ear anymore. She dropped her arm to the side and tried to hang up the phone before she dropped it. She wasn't sure if she had succeeded but she didn't care.

"Chuck!" she cried out as his fingers slid up her thighs.

"Hmm?" he managed to mutter.

"Tell the driver to drive around or something," she managed to say. "I am not going to do this parked out front of my house."

He looked up at her and grinned. "Why don't we just go in your house?"

She gave him a smirk, "My mother's home."

The grin slipped off his face.

"Good point."

He pushed the intercom and gave his instructions to the driver.

Then he got back down to business.

* * *

"So what were you talking about with Serena?" Chuck asked, glancing up at her.

They had spent way too much time in the back of that limo. By the time they had finally come up for air it was almost five o'clock.

Chuck asked her to go to dinner with him, her choice.

So now, here they were, thirty minutes later, at Blair's favorite Sushi Bar.

Of course, Chuck wasn't much of a sushi guy, so he had settled for some weird vegetable stuff with steak. He'd been surprised they actually served it, but as long as it was medium well and not raw he'd eat it.

Blair gave him a smirk.

"You forget. I know you. And I know that look," Chuck said a little impishly. "You're planning something."

"You could say that," Blair said.

"Care to share?" Chuck asked, intrigued.

"I think I'll just let you see how this one plays out," she said with a little quirk of her lips.

Chuck just shook his head before gazing at her.

She was already looking back down at her plate, maneuvering the chopsticks expertly. He'd gone with the normal fork and knife. He never cared to get the motions of those silly sticks down properly.

He couldn't stop staring at her. That look, that smile, her plans… that's how he knew he would never get enough of Blair. She always had some new scheme in her mind. Something she was cooking up that he knew he'd enjoy watching the fall out from.

She glanced up and saw him staring at her.

"What?" she said.

He didn't say anything at first, just kept staring at her.

"Chuck…" she was about to tell him that he was acting kind of creepy.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered.

She almost dropped a chopstick. She fumbled with them before finally just sitting it down on a napkin.

She actually blushed and looked up at him and back down again under his heated gaze.

"If you don't stop that, I might not make it home tonight," she said, she finally looked up at him again.

"I wouldn't mind," his eyes were almost stormy.

She shook her head. "But Eleanor would. I do need to go home soon anyway Chuck. Some of us actually do their homework." She smiled at him.

"Yeah," he said. He went back to finishing his dinner. Of course he couldn't help stopping to stare at her a few more times.

* * *

"Do I even need to ask where you've been?"

Blair looked down the hall. She'd just gotten off the elevator and was on her way up to her room.

"Mother, good evening," Blair said.

"Yes, good evening…and good afternoon as well," Eleanor said looking at her with a slight frown. "It would have been nice to receive a call."

"I left a message with Dorota," Blair said quickly. She had actually sent her a text message. She'd gotten Dorota the cell phone with text feature for Christmas just for that very purpose.

"I know," Eleanor said, almost disapproving.

"I'd like to have you home for dinner Wednesday evening," Eleanor said now. "I guess I have to tell you in advance about these things."

"Of course Mother," Blair said with a nod. She turned to walk up the stairs now, thinking she was finished.

"Oh Blair," Eleanor continued, looking up at her.

"Yes?" Blair said.

"Tell Charles he will be joining us," Eleanor said.

Blair almost stumbled on the stairs. She turned around quickly. "What?"

"That is all," Eleanor said before turning to walk away.

Blair stood looking after her mother in shock. Why the hell did she want to have Chuck over for dinner? Of course, Nate had dinner with them a lot…but this was different, wasn't it? Chuck was not Nate. And would Chuck even _want_ to have dinner with her mother? Well, he was just going to have to.

She walked slowly up the stairs and into her bathroom.

She sighed and looked in the mirror. She combed a few stray hairs back into place. She turned to the side and ran her hand down the front of her stomach, considering.

Chuck had wanted dessert. She'd told him no, but he still managed to talk her into ordering some kind of hot banana ice cream sundae that they served at the place. She didn't even know sushi places _had_ dessert and she'd been eating at them how long?

Of course they'd shared it, even the spoon. She closed her eyes and smiled, remembering the look on his face when he'd actually spoon fed her a bite. She'd been gone after that. She figured she'd just compensate for it later.

But now, she was staring at herself in the mirror again.

_You're so beautiful…_

And suddenly she was. She looked at her glossy hair, her smooth skin, her perfect teeth, nose; her eyes were just the right shape with lashes long and perfect. She was beautiful. Why had it taken her so long to realize it?

She turned and left the bathroom.

She picked up her bag and went to her desk. It was time to do her homework and try to squeeze in some quick study before bed. Besides, she'd already worked off like everything she'd eaten that day in the back of Chuck's limo. Maybe she'd get the chance to do the same tomorrow.

She smiled and tried not to think about him while she pondered the question of why the Union was so successful over the Confederacy.

* * *

"Dan," Serena said slowly.

It was about eight o'clock on Monday night. She had put off calling for as long as she possibly could.

"Serena, hi! I tried looking for you after school, but I must have missed you," Dan said, smiling into the phone.

"Yeah, I had to leave quickly," she said. "My mom needed me home for an opinion on wedding stuff." Lily was still going through with the wedding, even after the mess up at the dinner. Chuck was free and clear.

"That's cool, so how was your day?" Dan asked.

"Good, you know Dan… I need to…" Serena trailed off, not really sure how to say this.

"Yeah?..." Dan trailed off too, wondering what's on her mind.

"Okay, I don't really know how to say this so I'm just going to come right out with it," Serena said quickly.

"Okay?..." Dan asked.

"Jenny was the one who made the music video and switched the tapes at school," Serena said in one long sentence, not pausing for air.

"What?" Dan said, almost too loudly, a little confused.

"It was Jenny," Serena said.

"You have got to be kidding me. My sister wouldn't…" Dan trailed off. He didn't want to get in trouble with Serena again, but he was really confused as to how this conclusion was reached.

"No, no, forget I said that," Dan corrected. "Why do you think it was Jenny?"

"She said something today at school…something that made us think that she actually listened to the kind of music in that video," Serena explained.

"What did she say?" Dan asked.

"Something about being stars in a dope show…or something?" Serena shook her head. "Supposedly the song in the video is by the same band, Marilyn Manson, and on the same album as some song called _The Dope Show_."

"And you said 'us'?" Dan continued. He clenched his stomach. He didn't believe that his sister had done this. He wouldn't believe that. She would sacrifice her future? For what?

"Blair," Serena said quickly. "But, listen. I wouldn't have done this, except I really think Blair may be on to something… and you know they expelled Anthony Loydon today. He's a scholarship kid too. Dan, he didn't know Blair _or _Chuck. Or me or Nate even. He had no reason to do that. He wasn't going to score any popularity points. He didn't care about being popular. He's just like you Dan. He just wanted to do his job in the media department, finish school at St. Jude's, and try to get into an Ivy League school."

"Serena…" Dan said. He understood what she was saying. He had felt bad when he'd heard about Anthony.

"Pamela Anderson?" Serena said hopefully, referring to one of the things he'd said to her when they'd made up.

Dan sucked in a long breath.

"So, Blair thinks Jenny was the one behind the music video. But you can't prove it. But you need to prove it because some kid who wasn't responsible for the video was expelled. So you want me to trust that Blair knows what she's talking about and go spy on my sister for proof of something she did that could potentially ruin her chances at ever getting into another good school, and would almost definitely ruin her future in the process?" Dan asked.

"Yes…" Serena said slowly, trailing off.

Dan closed his eyes tight.

"I just wanted to make sure we're all on the same page here," Dan said.

Serena was silent.

"I need a day or two at least. She's home now," Dan said slowly.

"Okay," Serena said, letting out a breath.

"I trust you. I love you. I love Jenny. She's my sister. I'm going to hope that I find nothing, but I swear that if I do…I'll do something about it," Dan let out a breath too.

"I love you too Dan. And I'm sorry," Serena said.

"It's not your fault Serena," Dan said with a sigh. "I have to go now…" he didn't want to stop talking to her, but the conversation had sort of hit a dead end.

"I do too… my mother, you know?" Serena excused. She didn't really have to go, but she didn't know what else to say either.

"See you at school tomorrow?" Dan asked, wanting to let her know that it would all be okay.

"Sure," Serena said, finding a small smile again. "See you at school. I love you!"

"I love you too," Dan replied before hanging up.

Dan sat at his desk and flounced his head back. He stared up at the ceiling. He just knew nothing good would come from Jenny wanting to hang out with the popular girls at school. He'd told her time and again not to let those girls change her. He couldn't believe his sister would be behind something so vicious. But he knew how those girls at Constance worked. Jenny might have done it.

He just prayed to God she hadn't.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	13. A Cinderella Story

**WARNING:** I know that there are spoilers floating around about what was supposed to happen after The Thin Line… Please remember, I hate spoilers. If anything I write resembles those spoilers in any way, I don't want to know—and it is pure coincidence (which HAS happened before). Please respect my wishes and do not refer to them in any reviews.

**DISCLAIMER:**__I own nothing.

This story takes place after the events of **Roman Holiday**. Certain quotes from later episodes may be worked in.

Thank you! XOXO Sharon

**Chapter 13: A Cinderella Story**

"So…why aren't you taking the limo to school?" Serena asked impishly.

Blair and Serena were taking their usual path through the streets of the city on a beautiful Tuesday morning.

"Gee S, if I didn't know better, I'd think you didn't want to walk with me," Blair said with a sarcastic smile. She could have gotten a ride with Chuck…but she actually wanted to _go_ to school. Not that the idea of morning sex in the limo wasn't a good one. She just knew she'd be late. Plus, she needed to find out what was happening with the mission she'd sent Serena on.

She couldn't believe how much of a sex addict she was becoming. She's been in a sexual relationship with Nate, true. But Chuck seemed to be almost insatiable and it was rubbing off on her.

Serena just laughed.

"So…what's the word on Operation: Out Little J?" Blair asked.

"It's not an operation Blair. This isn't war," Serena said seriously. "Dan's going to look into it. He said to give him a day or so."

"It is definitely a war when two sides are advancing against one another looking for the perfect opportunity to attack," Blair said. "And I'd say Little J has already opened fire."

"Well then _you_ cease fire. Your _spy_ is going behind enemy lines," Serena said, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Just let this play out how it is. If she's guilty, she's guilty. If she's not, don't do anything to make it worse."

"So Dan's really going to do this," Blair said with a small smirk. "I figured he would, but I did have my doubts."

"Well, so does he," Serena said. Blair gave her a questioning look.

"He doesn't really think she's responsible, but he's going to look into it if at least to prove she's innocent," Serena explained.

"Well at least he's going to look," Blair said. But she wasn't focusing on the conversation after that. She realized that maybe Dan would hold back or not exhaust each and every possibility in an attempt to protect Jenny even if it was subconsciously. She had a thought.

"What are you doing after school?" Blair asked with a side long look.

"My mom really does want to go through wedding planning stuff today," Serena said with a sigh. She had told Dan that excuse yesterday evening before pulling the rug out from under him. It figured that she'd have to pay for that little white lie now by looking at place-settings and dinnerware for the upcoming nuptials. She swore that Lily had more fun planning the wedding than actually partaking in the marriage.

"Sounds like fun," Blair said with a rueful grin. She knew Serena didn't agree with this marriage at all. She still thought it was weird that her best friend and… dare she say, _boyfriend_ were going to be step-siblings. They were going to kill each other.

"And I can guess what _you'll_ be doing after school," Serena rolled her eyes.

"Actually, I have plans that don't include Chuck," Blair said, finally deciding to go ahead with this little plan.

"Oh, do tell," Serena said. "What could possibly tear you away from the man-with-many-hands?"

Blair gave her a complacent look.

"Do you have to call him that?" Blair asked.

"Lonely boy, Cabbage Patch, Brooklyn, Humpty Dumpty: do these mean anything to you?" Serena said smartly.

"Yes. They mean that Dan needs at least one more to round out the bunch. How about Cinderella? I'll even get you a glass slipper for him," Blair said laughing.

"Oh shut up," Serena said, shaking her head.

"Hey, if the shoe fits…" Blair giggled.

"You're too much," Serena said finally cracking a smile.

They both dissolved into laughter at the image of Dan in high heels.

They continued on, Serena not realizing that Blair never answered her question.

**dont need ride 2day. got plans. call u later**

Chuck read the text message from Blair and frowned. He'd been looking forward to seeing her after school since she'd laughingly declined a lift _to_ school. He had just arrived in homeroom when he'd gotten her text.

She probably had something to do with Serena. _She_ at least still had a best friend to hang with.

Speaking of, Nate just walked in the room. He completely ignored Chuck as he walked by the back row and found some place in the middle. Nate had managed to get some nerd to trade seats with him so he didn't have to sit next to Chuck…in every single class they had together.

Chuck sighed. He'd been sighing a lot lately.

He didn't know what to do about Nate. He hoped Nate could get over this soon, but he did sympathize. Chuck hadn't been able to get over Blair either.

Of course Blair wasn't really over Nate, but at least she wasn't with him anymore. After the day they spent together yesterday, Chuck knew he was well on his way to tipping the scales in his favor. Or at least he hoped he was. She wanted _him_ after all.

He felt a vibration in his pocket and quickly reached down to snap it open. Maybe Blair's plans had fallen through just that quickly. He couldn't believe how much he wanted to see her. He actually felt like he could spend every waking minute with her and _not_ grow bored…and every sleeping moment next to her would probably be alright too. God, he sounded like a wimpy broken record. He knew when he had actually admitted to himself—as well as Nate—that he was in love with Blair, he was in trouble.

He read the text message and then read it again in disbelief. _Un-fucking-believable,_ he thought. _This should be interesting._

**dinner tomorrow my place. mom's idea. 6:30**

Maybe he didn't want to spend every waking minute with her after all.

Blair raced from her final class. She already had her bag and coat with her in preparation of this mad dash. She had to be quick. She'd already called the cab company to make _sure_ one was out front when she got there. The car should be there in a matter of minutes.

She speed walked down the steps and just as she got to the brick entryway, the cab pulled up. She hopped in. She was glad everyone else was following their normal end-of-day routines and had completely missed her behaving so uncharacteristically.

"Pull over there," Blair motioned to a spot near the bus stop down the street.

The cabbie gave her a weird look in the rearview.

"Just sit for a few minutes. Someone will be joining me. The tip will be well worth it," she explained.

The cabbie nodded. He knew which kids attended Constance Billiards and St. Jude's. If this kid said she had money, she had money.

Blair waited impatiently, keeping a close eye out for her quarry. Finally he approached.

She pushed the door open but didn't lean out. She didn't want anyone else to see her.

"Hey Cindy!" she called.

Dan actually looked over. Not because he recognized the name, or the voice, but because the shout was so close it startled him. He raised his eyebrows when he saw Blair Waldorf almost hanging out the backseat of a cab, yelling for him with apparently a new nickname.

"Can't say that I've gone through any major transformations lately," Dan replied, pausing at the door.

"Don't worry about it, there's still time. You'll make a great girl. Get in," Blair insisted.

"And _why_ would I do that?" Dan said. Could his day possibly get any weirder?

"Because I'm going to assist you in your search. Jenny's going for smoothies with the girls. It's a Tuesday tradition. Come on! Be quick about it," Blair said, turning to look out the other window to make sure no one was inspecting the car, curious about the person inside talking to Dan. There was no one. She looked back at Dan.

Dan still stood there, looking at her with a queer expression on his face.

"You'll get home in a quarter of the time," Blair said now. "Your chariot awaits! Come on!" Blair was giving him a hard impatient look.

Dan finally just sighed and got in.

Blair looked frontward at the driver and gave Dan's address. She actually remembered from Thanksgiving. She had shocked even herself.

"And step on it," Blair commanded.

"So you're going to help me snoop through my sister's stuff? What makes you think I'd even consider allowing you in her room?" Dan said now. He figured he could always just not let her come into the loft once they got there.

"Because you want to prove Jenny didn't do it and I want to prove she did. This way, we both have a clear view of everybody's actions and the truth can come out," Blair said with a nod. Part of her couldn't believe he'd actually given in.

He sighed. "Whatever you say," he replied, still not sure why he'd gotten into the cab with her. But at least he didn't have to take the bus home.

"Does Serena know about this little plan of yours?" Dan asked. "I haven't heard anything from her about it."

Blair glanced at his back in amusement as he unlocked the door so they could finally enter the loft.

"She had things to do after school or she'd be here now," Blair replied. She hadn't really answered his question. She was good at being evasive.

"That wasn't an answer," Dan looked back at her as he pushed the doors open.

Leave it to Dan to notice.

"No, she doesn't know," Blair said as they entered the place. "Is your dad home?" She hoped not because she was positive he'd mention something to Jenny about her being there. She would just explain it away, but she didn't want little J getting any ideas.

"No," Dan shook his head. The door would have been unlocked if he were. He paused in the middle of the loft, trying to decide what to do next. Blair just kept on going toward Jenny's room.

She opened the door and looked back at him. "Are you coming? Let's get this over with."

"My sentiments exactly," Dan shook his head and followed her, closing the door tight behind them.

Blair looked around with distaste on entering the room. Stuffed animals and pink filled the room with some pillows and other girly items surrounding the area. It looked almost the same as last time. Jenny hadn't learned anything about decorating from her apparently. She spotted the laptop on a desk.

"Boot up the notebook," she commanded Dan, looking at the desk before pointing at the room divider. "But open that thing first in case Jenny comes back early. Honestly, a garage door in the middle of your rooms? Were they out of walls?"

Dan gave her an annoyed look before actually doing her bidding.

"Careful Blair, I might start to think that you think you're better than me," Dan muttered.

Blair just laughed and started a short perusal of the room, deciding where to begin.

"You wouldn't be wrong Cabbage Patch," Blair said with a smirk.

Dan finally settled into the seat at the desk and opened the laptop, powering it up.

"Don't forget, I was cleaning up your puke about a week and a half ago," Dan grumbled.

Blair laughed as she spotted a CD rack and walked over. The song had come out before the advent of iPod and iTunes so it was ancient enough to still be on CD. She flipped through but it all seemed to be teeny-bopper music of years past.

"Spice Girls, Britney Spears, Mandy Moore, Jessica Simpson…no, wait, there is hope! Christina Aguilera—oh, it's the Genie in a Bottle one: your sister definitely needs to get out more," Blair replied. Or at least get rid of these CDs. Hopefully her iPod had better music on it.

"And thanks ever so much for holding my hair back. What ever happened to that shirt?" Blair said now, responding to his jibe. "The shade went very well with vodka mixed with croiss—," she started to say croissant but Dan interrupted her.

"Crap," Dan said, looking at the computer screen.

"What? Did you find something?" Blair said excitedly as she almost skipped across the room to stand behind him.

"No, she has it password protected," Dan said.

"Well try something! Is there a hint in case she forgot it?" Blair asked, eagerly looking over his shoulder.

"Blair…come on," Dan shook his head.

"Don't 'Blair' me," she snapped. "Just try it. Maybe it's something easy. Check the hint."

Dan finally did as she said.

**Wouldn't you like to know?** was the clue written on the screen.

Blair shook her head. "What kind of a hint is that?"

"The kind where she knows her password like the back of her hand but the only privacy she can usually get _is_ on her laptop," Dan said.

"Well, try something else," Blair insisted. "You know her better than me."

He typed something and hit enter. "Well, that didn't work."

"What did you use?" Blair asked.

"Blair Waldorf," Dan grinned.

"Nah, that would have been too easy," Blair laughed too.

"Try some of these: Jenny, Humphrey, Constance Billiards, popular," Blair continued slowly as she walked around the room, going through every nook-and-cranny. She flipped through some papers she found in a drawer. "Upper East Side, UES…try her date of birth or your date of birth…" she trailed off as Dan struggled to type quickly to see if any of the passwords worked.

"Nothing," Dan said. "And those are what I would try too."

"Try 'Cedric'," Blair said with amusement. She looked across the room into Dan's side and gasped with pure joy. "Oh Cedric! There you are!" She went across to the middle to pick up the doll. "I have missed you so! Yes I have; Yes I have!"

"Could you possibly make my day any less weird?" Dan asked, staring in amazement at her pretending to baby the doll.

"You know that's not possible," Blair smirked. "When _are_ you going to get him a new outfit? It's all ratty and worn. I told Serena to get you a new one for Christmas. Maybe I should have gotten it instead."

Dan didn't even bother responding to that.

"Did you find anything yet? Because I'm really eager for this search to be over," Dan couldn't wait for Blair to leave.

"Not yet," Blair replied. "But I don't know her like you know her. Look around the room yourself. I'll try some more passwords."

They switched places but still came up with nothing.

"I thought for sure she'd have one of our names. But it wasn't me or Serena or Nate or Hazel or Kati or Is… I even tried _Chuck_, but figured that was a long shot," Blair huffed in frustration. This was useless. It could be any random word _or_ one of the things they'd already tried with a sequence of numbers. It was hopeless.

"I've got nothing," Dan said, finally finishing with his search. "She didn't do it Blair."

"Just because she didn't leave any incriminating evidence around means nothing!" Blair snapped. "We need to log onto the laptop. It's the only piece of equipment in this room that would be able to make that video."

"My hacker skills are pretty limited. So unless you have a better idea, I'd say we've hit a stonewall," Dan walked over to her again. "I think it's time to go."

She turned the computer off and shut the lid. "What about your dad?"

"What about him?" Dan asked, perplexed.

"Where does he keep _his_ CDs? He seems very eclectic," she said with a nod.

"So now I'm spying on my dad too?" Dan asked with just a little impatience.

"Not spying…just looking for a particular album to borrow," Blair said with cunning. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind you checking out his collection. Just tell him you were feeling nostalgic for music of the 20th century. The 21st ain't got nothing on the oldies."

Dan looked heavenward. "Fine," he replied in exasperation. They went into Dan's room and closed the room divider before exiting via Dan's door. They weren't sure if his dad had come home during their search, but they weren't taking any chances of being spotted leaving Jenny's room.

They didn't have to worry. No one was home. Blair followed Dan to Rufus' music area.

They didn't waste any time talking, just went through the CDs quickly, searching for any hint.

Finally they got through the last bunch and had found nothing.

"Jenny really doesn't listen to Dad's kind of music anyway," Dan said.

"Well she had to hear the song somehow!" Blair insisted before deigning to sit on the couch.

Dan hesitated before sitting next to her.

"Look, I think that maybe you're barking up the wrong tree here," he began.

"I do not bark," Blair snapped. "And I'm not wrong."

"We can't even find proof that she listened to that kind of music, let alone that she made the video!" Dan argued.

"Just think Dan. She had to hear it somewhere. That sort of crap isn't played on the radio. It was loud and sexy and creepy and just plain erotic," Blair tossed her head back and glared at him, straight in the eye, waiting for him to think it through.

There was no need. After Blair's last description, he froze.

She saw the new look on his face. "What?"

Dan closed his eyes and grimaced. "My dad had a showing a few weeks ago, before all this crap happened."

"Yippee for him," Blair said derisively. "What does this have to do with anything?" 

"It was a different sort of show because the artist portrayed a lot of things… sexual in nature," Dan shifted uncomfortably on his seat.

Blair laughed out loud. "You're kidding!"

"No," Dan shook his head. "It was one of the only shows that Jenny and I got to setup for but weren't allowed to stick around to check out. There were strobe lights and loud raunchy music. There was even a fog machine to make it look smoky in there. It was all part of this weirdly disturbing atmosphere. My dad doesn't usually do those sort of showings, but a lot of people were interested in the work. He made a lot of money on sales that night."

Blair was starting to smile broadly now. "Go on…"

"This song you're referring to…it just might have played that evening. Jenny did music setup. I did the lights," Dan said slowly, realizing the he might have actually stumbled onto something that would look bad for Jen.

"Where does your dad keep all the music for showings?" Blair asked.

"The gallery," Dan answered.

"Well, what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Blair jumped up and grabbed his hand to yank him to his feet before he knew what was happening.

"We can't just go to my dad's…" he trailed off at the look Blair shot him.

"Stop with the cold feet already!" Blair retorted. "Let's go."

And that's how Dan found himself being led, once again, by Blair Waldorf. _Great_, he thought, _just great._

"Hello sister," Chuck said as his limo pulled up beside Serena walking home from school.

"I told you not to call me that," Serena snapped irritably at him.

"You did," Chuck smirked. "I just chose not to listen."

Serena didn't even bother looking at him now, just kept walking and trying to ignore him.

"So where's your best friend?" Chuck asked.

"She had plans," Serena muttered.

"Those being…?" Chuck drawled out. He wasn't going to ask who she was with. He didn't want to seem like one of those jealous possessive…dare he say…_boyfriend_s.

Serena actually thought for a minute and realized... "I have no idea. She never told me."

"Don't you two share everything?" he asked. Then a devilish grin came over his face. "And I do mean _every_thing?"

"Chuck!" Serena stopped walking and turned to glare at him now. "That was quite possibly the sickest thing you've ever said."

"Hey, I'm Chuck Bass. It comes with the territory," he smirked some more as he laughed.

"Look, I don't know where she is, okay? Get a clue! Just leave me alone Chuck," Serena glared before turning and stalking off.

Chuck closed his window and sat in quiet contemplation. Where could she be? And why was he even bugging about this? He was not going to do this. He didn't need to follow her every move. _Yeah right._

**where r u?**

Blair looked at the text message from Chuck and sighed. She really wished she was with him right now, but this was too important an opportunity to pass up.

**out. i said id call u later**

She replied before looking out the window, silence permeating the closed space as Dan hadn't said much since they left the loft. This cab ride would at least be shorter that their first one. She couldn't believe she went from spending yesterday afternoon in the backseat of a luxurious limo with Chuck to spending this afternoon in the backseat of a dirty cab with _Dan_, of all people.

**y not now? haven't seen or heard u all day**

Blair couldn't help the grin coming over her face. Chuck really did have a sweet side without even realizing it.

**im busy.**

She had told him about a new plan yesterday. He had to know she'd be indulging in her scheming today.

**by urself?**

Blair frowned. What was up with that? It shouldn't matter if she was with someone or not. _She_ didn't ask him what _he_ was doing every second of every day.

**no, if u must know. g2g. later!**

Dan looked over at her in annoyance. "At least turn the sound off or something. That thing makes the most annoying noise when you get or send a text."

Blair frowned up at him now. It didn't matter though, Chuck was quiet after that.

"Let me handle this…" Blair murmured to Dan as they entered the small gallery.

Dan was flippant in his arm movement as he gestured for her to "go right ahead". He was seriously growing more annoyed by the second. He hoped that the damn song remained untraceable. If she couldn't even prove that Jenny at least had the _means_ to do it, there was no way he was going to try to figure out how to hack into the damn computer.

"Mr. Humphrey, good to see you again!" Blair exclaimed as she walked to a table in the middle of the gallery.

Rufus looked up with a smile that became slightly confused. He'd seen this girl once before…and Dan was with her? Oh, it was Serena's friend. Something Waldorf…

"Blair Waldorf, do you remember me? Thanksgiving?" Blair said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh yes…" Rufus trailed off, looking to Dan with a question on his face. Dan just shrugged and nodded at Blair.

"That was quite a day, wasn't it!" Blair said excitedly.

_Yeah,_ Rufus thought, _quite a day._ He shifted uncomfortably.

"What can I do for you?" Rufus asked.

"Well…my mother is planning a bit of a party for a few close friends of hers and Lily's in celebration of Lily's upcoming nuptials…it's just for the girls…if you know what I mean," Blair said with a wink.

Rufus cleared his throat. He didn't like to be reminded of Lily's impending wedding. His toes were still cold from walking all the way to The Palace on Christmas morning only to find that it was a little too late to apologize…again.

"And you're here because…?" Rufus asked, trying to hide his impatience. He looked at Dan once more who just rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Dan was telling me about the incredible show you just recently put on here in conjuction with a female artist from Philadelphia…a Zacconi, I think?" She looked at Dan for fake clarification. They had already gone over this before entering the gallery.

"Right…" Rufus was still looking mildly confused.

"Well I couldn't get past the description of lights and music and I think it's just the very thing my mother needs to liven up her party. She does throw the best and most exotic, you know," Blair said, almost batting her eyelashes.

Rufus did know. He still had visions of the odd Moroccan themed party he'd went to with Lily in her attempt to win back the 'great' Bart Bass. Of course the kiss they shared had left him reeling.

"Yes, the showing was definitely not my norm," Rufus continued.

"I was hoping there was some way Dan could show me the exact music and light patterns that you used? Maybe I could get some ideas from it?" Blair said with mock encouragement as she tried to be convincing.

"I don't see why not," Rufus shrugged. "Dan, you know where I keep it."

Dan nodded almost morosely. "Right this way," he said to Blair.

"Thank you," Blair said with a smile. "I don't suppose you had any…exotic dancers of the male variety at this showing too, did you?" She smirked.

Dan grabbed her elbow and pulled her along.

"Sorry to disturb you dad," Dan said a little sheepishly. "We'll be out of your hair in no time." He hurried to get out of the room and go to the storage area in the back.

Rufus just looked after them, shaking his head. Then he absolved to put it out of his mind. He didn't want to think about Lily anymore. She was about to get re-married, with a rousing "bachelorette" party apparently. He didn't need to think about her with another man.

"What was that?" Dan muttered almost angrily at her.

"What?" she asked with a secret smile.

"Did you have to bring up Lily to him? You _know_ about their… thing," he said, cringing inside at the thought, once again, of his father with his girlfriend's mother.

"Relax Cinderella," she laughed. "I was only covering our tracks. He won't mention anything to Jenny because he won't want to remind _her_ about him and Lily. Especially not since your mother's gone again."

"Could you be more callous?" Dan said, almost angrily as they started rifling through the music, looking for the stupid CD that had created this whole situation in the first place.

"I can try," Blair said.

"Blair, I've just about had it. Don't you think I've got better things to do than go on a pointless scavenger hunt for proof to ruin my sister while listening to you deface all the members of my family, _including_ me, with your stupid remarks?" Dan was on his way to livid.

"Calm down," Blair said, amused that she'd gotten such a rise out of him. "Let's just go through this mess. If we don't find the song here, I'll admit defeat and we can just forget all about our little afternoon of snooping. If we do find it, then we'll finally have the means and we can figure out a way to get on that laptop to find the proof. A boy's future _is_ at risk you know," Blair finished.

"If we find nothing, I swear I'm going to…" He froze as he found the very album Serena had told him about the night before.

"What is it?" Blair asked. She jumped from her seat and snatched the CD out of his hand before he could form a thought, or attempt to hide it.

"This is it!" Blair said, opening the clear blue case. "Ugh, some people will do anything for attention." She could barely look at the cover art of the supposed "man" in a full body gray suit that made him look like a naked alien or something to that effect.

She walked over to the CD player and stuck in the disc. She pushed it for number eleven and stood back, waiting for the song to begin.

_Use me when you want to come, I've bled just to have your touch, _

_When I'm in you I want to die  
_

She looked over at Dan. "This is it."

"Are you sure? Maybe you got the song wrong or something…" he was grasping at straws and he knew it.

She gave him a withering look as the song played on.

_User friendly fucking dope star obscene, Will you die when you're high, _

_You'd never die just for me_

"Yes, I'm sure. The chorus should be coming up. Believe me, I couldn't forget _that_ if I tried," Blair said, no longer as chipper as she was earlier. She hated listening to this song. The fact that it was used for some sick porno feature of her and Chuck made her feel even dirtier.

_She says, "I'm not in love, but I'm gonna fuck you 'til somebody better comes along. I'm not in love, but I'm gonna fuck you 'til somebody better comes along."_

Dan closed his eyes tight and sunk down in his chair. He recognized that chorus too. It wasn't that hard to forget.

"Turn it off," he said.

She glared at him once more.

"Turn it off!" he yelled a little more this time. She actually did what he told her to do for once.

"Well, well, well… looks like we have the means now. And I'm sure even _you_ could come up with a motive here. Now all we need is the proof," she said, eyes glittering.

Dan dropped his head in his hands, his elbows on his knees. Jenny actually did it. And she was going to be expelled. His dad did not need this right now. Neither did his mom. Neither did he. But he knew it had to be done. Jenny made her bed, now she was going to have to lie in it.

"So how do you suppose we get that?" Dan muttered with his head still bowed down.

"I don't know. But we will. If I have to make-out with some stupid computer jerk to get it," Blair quipped.

Dan snapped his head up and glared at her.

"Kidding…kidding," Blair said, rolling her eyes. "But for real, do you know anyone?"

"No…" Dan said. He ran his hand over the top of his close cropped hair, resting it at the back of his neck. "But I'm sure you'll think of something," he declared sarcastically.

"I always do…" Blair said. She removed the CD from the player and put it back in its case. "I always do."

"Well?" Blair asked, looking at Dan with raised eyebrows. "Are you going to get out or what? Your carriage is about to turn back into a pumpkin."

"I will. I'm just putting on my game face. I'm sure she's home by now. It's not easy keeping secrets from your own sister…especially when you're about to stab her in the back," Dan grumbled. They had just pulled up in front of his building. She'd actually offered him a lift back home instead of making him wait around for his father to close up shop.

"Cheer up Dan. It's not really a stab. It's more like… self-infliction. She did it to herself," Blair tried to be encouraging, but it just was not working.

"Yeah… well…" Dan rolled his head around on his neck and peered out the window. "Shit!"

"Dan Humphrey, did you just cuss?" Blair said, holding back a laugh.

"It's Vanessa," he said, ducking his head down so she wouldn't see him.

"Where?" she asked, poking her head over his and trying to catch a glimpse. Her blood heated at the thought of the stupid bitch.

"Going into my building," Dan muttered some more. "Great, just great." He really couldn't take much more of manipulative bitches at the moment. He hated that he was referring to his best… well ex-best friend… from childhood in the same manner that he usually referred to Blair.

"What does _she_ want?" Blair snapped.

"I don't know. I haven't seen or heard from her since I kicked her out of the loft when I found out about the video…with the exception of her racing away from the party Saturday night," Dan said, still keeping his head down. "Is she inside?"

"I'm guess so because I haven't seen her at all," Blair said.

"Can we just go somewhere else for now? Maybe she'll be gone by the time I get back," Dan asked, not really believing he was trying to run away from Vanessa and spend even _more_ time with Blair.

"Not a chance Cabbage Patch," Blair laughed. "I've chanced being seen with you enough today. It's a miracle nobody has sent a picture to Gossip Girl yet. I'd have way too much explaining to do then."

Dan sighed, _Stupid girls and their stupid images_. He was glad he was a guy. He didn't have to bother with all that bull.

"What are you doing here?" Dan grumbled as he walked to the loft door to unlock it. He didn't even look at Vanessa on his way by her.

"I…" she started, trying to hold in any emotions as she tried to get this out.

"What is it?" Dan finally snapped at her, turning to glare.

"I'm leaving," she said.

"Good, I told you not to come back anyway," he grumbled. He finished unlocking the door, but he didn't open it. He didn't want her to come inside ever again.

"No…I'm leaving town," she replied. He didn't respond, just looked down and away.

"Back to Vermont…with my folks…I've caused enough trouble here," she said.

"You can say that again," Dan said, finally looking at her. If she hadn't made the original video, Jenny wouldn't have downloaded the footage to make a music video, and he wouldn't be in his current moral dilemma right now.

"Well…I just wanted to say goodbye," she said, her voice catching.

"Bye," Dan said flippantly.

She slowly turned and started to walk away. He shrugged and started to open the door.

"Dan," she said, turning back quickly.

"Yeah?" he paused, glancing back at her.

"I really do love you," she said, her eyes were starting to swell.

"Well you have a hell of a way of showing it," Dan griped.

"I know… I didn't mean…" she tried to speak…the tears were starting to make a slow path down her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"So am I," Dan said. "Just go Vanessa. Forget about me, the Humphrey's, New York. Just go."

She slowly nodded.

"Goodbye Dan Humphrey," she whispered. "You'll always be the greatest person I know." With that, she turned and walked down the stairs and completely out of his life forever.

_Greatest person, huh_? Why did he always have to be the "great one" who always made the right choices?

His cell phone was ringing. He looked at the caller and finally answered on the fifth ring.

"Finally," he said, sounding obviously annoyed.

"Please, it's only six o'clock," Blair said. "Don't tell me you were sitting by the phone anxiously awaiting my call!" She laughed.

"You wish," Chuck said. He didn't have to wait by the phone, he carried it with him. But he did have it close at hand.

"So what's the deal with tomorrow?" Blair asked.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" Chuck responded, remembering the message about dinner.

"_She_ invited _you_… well it was more like… 'Blair, Charles will be joining us for dinner'" Blair said mockingly. "She left no room for argument."

"Blair…" Chuck said.

"Just do it, okay? She's up to something, clearly, but I have no idea what," Blair said. "We might as well just get it over with."

"How _did_ the morning after go on Sunday?" Chuck asked. She hadn't mentioned anything yesterday about it. Of course, he was a little too preoccupied to care.

"Fine..." Blair could feel herself starting to blush even now. "Just made sure we were being safe and all that," her cheeks were getting hot.

"You're blushing right now, aren't you?" Chuck teased.

"Shut it, Bass," Blair said.

"Touché," Chuck laughed.

Blair didn't respond to that. She pulled her pillow off her bed and covered her face with it.

"So…" he continued. He'd been dying to know where she was at and who she was with since their little text message exchange.

"So…" she parroted. She was feeling slightly unsure about what to say. She'd been friends with him forever, but that didn't mean she could carry on conversations all by herself. Boys were always like that. They didn't know what to talk about and relied on the girl to continue the conversation. Well, at least Nate had been like that, and her old friends used to say that about boys they dated as well. She wasn't going to continue the same pattern with Chuck. If he didn't have anything to say, the conversation would end. She wasn't going to grasp at straws here.

"Where were you?" Chuck finally said, exasperated at himself for giving in to his own insecurities enough to ask the question.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Biker bar, sex on a pool table with at least two different tattooed gods. Muscles, long hair, and black leather," she meowed at the end of her description.

"Very funny," Chuck said, rolling his eyes. She had, of course, called his bluff. He knew he was overstepping bounds here. She just _had_ to point it out.

"I had to lay out some details for this thing I'm working on," Blair said now. "Remember? It's supposed to be a surprise."

"Maybe I don't like surprises," Chuck said. He was _very_ intrigued. He would love to know what was going on.

"Well _I_ do," Blair hinted. She figured her response would work two-fold. He'd know that she wasn't giving up any details, _and_ he now knew that she liked surprises so maybe he could… surprise her some time. She laughed to herself. It had been so easy to get Nate to do whatever she wanted. She just told him what she wanted, what she liked. She knew Chuck wouldn't go for that. So she'd drop hints instead. Is this what real dating was like? She finally took the pillow off of her face. _Ah, sweet air_.

"You would," Chuck said.

"Blair! Darling! I need you for a moment!" came Eleanor's voice down the hall.

Blair sighed. "My mother wants me for something. See you tomorrow?"

"I don't know, am I going to get to give you a ride home?" Chuck asked.

"Yes…" Blair started. "But strictly PG! Mom wants me home immediately. Something about seeing me before the sun leaves the sky for once before she leaves."

Chuck groaned exaggeratedly. "Blair…"

"Yes?" she asked.

He sighed deeply into the phone. "PG-13," he said.

Blair laughed. "Done! Bye Bass," she said.

"Later Waldorf," he replied. He heard the tone click off in his ear.

He closed his phone with a shake of his head. He needed to get used to days going by without seeing Blair. He never saw her every day _before_ they got together. Why did he have to see her so much now?

And dinner with her mother tomorrow?

He just hoped she didn't throw any breadsticks at him.

_To be continued…_


	14. The Perfect Gentleman

'**M' NOTE: **A small portion of this chapter is rated **M**. Look for the warning signs and skip if you don't like to read it. You won't miss anything if you do skip it. Promise!

**WARNING:** I know that there are spoilers floating around about what was supposed to happen after The Thin Line… Please remember, I hate spoilers. If anything I write resembles those spoilers in any way, I don't want to know—and it is pure coincidence (which HAS happened before). Please respect my wishes and do not refer to them in any reviews.

**DISCLAIMER:**I own nothing.

This story takes place after the events of **Roman Holiday**. Certain quotes from later episodes may be worked in.

Thank you! XOXO Sharon

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Perfect Gentleman**

"So how did the great search for the perfect plate pattern go?" Blair asked.

It was Wednesday morning and Blair and Serena were walking together, once again. They were almost to the school building.

"Oh, you know, she went through everything and finally decided that she needed to know what the menu would be first so she could decide which would look most attractive on the plate," Serena sighed.

"It's a good thing she decided to do this so far in advance or we'd really be in trouble," Serena continued.

"Well, she's used to it, so she should know what she wants," Blair laughed. "My wedding will be my first and only so it's going to be absolutely perfect. You better get used to it now with Lily, because you will definitely be helping me with mine."

"_Your_ wedding?" Serena asked. "Please tell me you're not planning on marrying that slimy almost-brother of mine now that you're not with Nate." She shuddered.

"Serena!" Blair said, rolling her eyes. "Of course not. I'm just saying. One day I will be getting married and it's going to be absolutely perfect."

"Dream all you want, B," Serena said. "Maybe you'll have it all planned out when the time comes around and I can just sit back and relax." She laughed.

"You wish," Blair laughed too. They finally arrived at the building and walked into the courtyard area.

"Look, there's Dan!" Serena said excitedly. She hadn't seen much of him in the past few days and she had missed him so much. "Dan!" she shouted, catching his attention.

Dan looked over and smiled with pleasure when he saw her. He quickly started walking over, his smile losing some of its wattage when he spied Blair with her.

"Serena," he said, coming up to her. Serena couldn't contain her joy and hugged him close.

"I've missed you," Serena whispered, looking into his eyes. He lost himself in her gaze before kissing her gently on the lips. Serena dived in a little more to the kiss, almost moaning against him.

"Get a room," Blair said sarcastically. She looked past from the happy couple and let them have a moment.

Finally they broke away.

"So what did you do yesterday? It had to be more exciting than my day," Serena said, leaning into his side.

"Well, uh…" Dan started before glaring at Blair.

Blair smiled impishly. Serena caught the look and winced.

"Blair! You didn't," Serena groaned.

"What?" Blair asked, trying to hold back her grin.

"What did she do?" Serena asked Dan, knowing her best friend too well.

"I just offered him a little help in his search," Blair explained, still grinning.

"Blair!" Serena said in disbelief. "I told you he was going to look into it. Did you have to?"

"Of course, he might have let up before he found anything," Blair said.

"And did you?" Serena asked, looking back and forth between her and Dan. "Find anything?"

"Uh…" Dan muttered, he really didn't want to talk about this. He could hardly sleep last night as he tried to figure out a way to protect Jenny from herself but couldn't think of anything.

"She definitely knows the song," Blair said. "We just couldn't get into her laptop for the real dirt. The password seems to be elusive."

"So, what now?" Serena asked. She was slightly uncomfortable with the conversation too. Jenny had been a friend since the beginning of the school year, one of the only people to actually talk to her when she made her return. That didn't excuse Jenny's actions, but… she knew this had to be killing Dan. She wouldn't want to be in this same position with Eric.

"Now we need a nerd," Blair said. Dan looked heavenward and then back down at Serena.

"Your best friend is crazy," Dan said. "She dragged me all over Brooklyn yesterday."

"I have to agree that Blair is a little unbalanced, but what was she doing in Brooklyn?" Chuck asked as he sidled up next Blair, wrapping his arm around her. "With _you_?" he looked derisively at Dan before glancing back down at Blair quizzically.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Blair said playfully. She leaned into him and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Good morning."

"Good morning," he whispered back before kissing her again, more fully. She lost her train of thought and forgot where she was as she turned more fully against him and plundered his lips as thoroughly as he was plundering hers.

"Blair, hello, Blair?"

Blair finally broke away as Serena's voice reached her. She was still leaning against Chuck but turned her head. "Hmm?"

"I think it's time to go in," Serena said, her eyebrows raised. She was never going to get used to seeing Blair kiss Chuck.

Blair laughed and pulled away from Chuck. She spotted someone across the courtyard.

"Oh, I just saw someone I have to talk to," Blair said. "I'll see you guys later!" She looked at Chuck. "See you after school," she said with an amused smirk that promised of later delight.

Chuck nodded and watched her walk away. A slight frown came over his features when he saw her approach some guy he didn't know and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Who's that?" he asked Serena out of the side of his mouth.

Serena shrugged. Dan sighed.

"That's Derek," Dan said. "Computer extraordinaire."

Serena looked at Dan. "I'm really sorry." Chuck looked over at them confused.

"We'll talk about this later," Dan said, seeing Chuck's look. Apparently Blair hadn't mentioned anything to Chuck yet about the Jenny situation. He didn't know if he was relieved or not. Scratch that, he was relieved. Chuck was as bad as Blair if not worse.

"I'll see you," Serena whispered, giving him one more quick kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too," Dan said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and gazing into her eyes. "I gotta go."

Chuck had split his gaze between Blair chatting up the computer dork and Serena and Dan's conversation. He felt slightly put out about all the "love" talk. He shifted uncomfortably and decided to just keep Blair in his field of vision instead of looking at the two nauseating love birds.

"Cheer up Chuck," Serena said. Dan had already left. "At least if she leaves you for him, her reputation would never recover." She was referring to the guy Blair was talking to who had a look between fascination and pure fright as he kept glancing over at Chuck wondering if he was about to get the shit kicked out of him.

Chuck sneered at her, "Very funny."

"I thought it was," Serena laughed.

As Chuck watched, Blair took a piece of paper from her notebook and scribbled something down before handing it over.

"Well, bucko, enjoy her while you can. She's _always_ on the move," Serena teased. She knew exactly why Blair was talking to the guy, but she also knew that Chuck had no clue. She loved having something to horde over him and taunt him with.

Chuck just glared at her before turning and finally going to class. He knew Blair was up to something, so he'd let this go…for now.

* * *

Blair settled into her seat in homeroom with her trademark smirk still attached to her face.

_That went well_, she thought. The dork… what was his name again? Derek something or other. It didn't really matter. She had recognized him from the time she had to work in a group with him and some others to put up some announcement on the Constance Billiards/St. Jude's website about the Ivy League mixer. She thought he might be able to help her and Dan with the computer problem.

He was like putty in her hands. Of course with Chuck standing near by his level of nervousness had gone through the roof, but the effect of her smile got through to him. His hand actually shook when she gave him her phone number. She had touched his shoulder one last time before walking away just to give him a cheap thrill.

He was supposed to call her after school around 4:30. This plan was shaping up nicely.

* * *

"So…what's the deal with Derry Queen?" Chuck mumbled against her ear.

It was after school and they were in his limo on the way to her place. She was leaning back against the seat and he was turned into her side, exploring her neck with his lips.

"Hmm?" Blair had no idea what he was talking about. "Ice cream?"

"That guy you were talking to," Chuck said in between kisses. He'd asked around about him and learned that he was most likely to become Bill Gates…and that rumors were running rampant about his sexual preferences…hence, the nickname.

She turned into him to return his kisses. "Derek? He's going to help me with something."

Chuck just groaned as her teeth trailed across his earlobe.

"What are you doing to me?" he muttered as he pulled her close, not able to get enough.

She giggled and shifted, pushing him back against the seat and sliding one leg on the other side of his lap before scooting up and sitting on him. "Exactly what you want me to do to you," she whispered before capturing his lips with hers.

He moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her. He grunted when she shifted downward and rubbed herself against him. "I thought you wanted PG-13," he muttered. He wasn't going to be able to control himself if she didn't stop.

She reached down for his belt buckle. "A little R wouldn't hurt," she whispered as she undid the belt and started on his zipper. He jerked his hips up when her hand slid inside his pants. "Blair…"

*** m rated * scene begins ***

He shifted as she pushed his pants down as best she could. He reached under her skirt and started to pull down her La Perlas. She quickly struggled out of them and grabbed one of the condoms from his special stash.

He moaned as she rolled the latex on him herself. She had gotten a lot of practice with that move lately.

"You know you like what I do to you…" she murmured as she leaned in for another kiss and sank down on him with a breathy gasp.

He was beyond talking as his hands settled on her hips and he guided her movement. She put one hand on his shoulder and leaned back slightly as she slid back and forth against him. His fingers dug into her hips as he threw his head back and enjoyed her little dance.

She had missed not being with him yesterday. That was her only excuse for how quickly the heat inside her was building. She started moving faster as she started to lose complete control.

He could feel her already starting to peak and stared in rapture at her face as she went over the edge at last. She fell against him and rested against his shoulder as she tried to catch her breath.

Then she shifted.

She pulled back and looked at him, her eyes wide at what she was feeling.

He smirked at her, keeping his control by a thread. He could feel the sweat pooling in the small of his back as he tried to hold on. She may have climaxed, but he wasn't done just yet.

She saw the look in his eyes and gasped when he pushed her down on her back, their bodies twisting so he was lying on top of her, still connected.

She groaned as he pulled out a little before sliding in deep. He reached down and rubbed his thumb inside her, getting her excited again by circling the sensitive nub. She breathed out his name, "Chuck…" and started to move restlessly against him.

He grinned and took his hand away before sliding out and then deep inside of her again. She was too excited and too consumed by the passion he was creating inside of her to do anything but wrap her self around him and enjoy the new roller coaster of emotion he was taking her on.

He was hot, so hot, and she was so wet and she felt so good. He could feel his tightly held control slipping as he drove into her again and again. She started murmuring and moaning out her little purrs and he knew she was close. Then he knew nothing as his control finally snapped and all he felt was her tightening and clenching around him as he exploded.

He rested against her, completely spent. Her breathy sigh the only clue that he'd managed to take her with him again. She couldn't move and neither could he. They just lay against each other, trying to remember how to breathe.

*** end m-rated scene***

"That was…" he murmured… he still hadn't quite gotten his breath back and the words weren't coming.

"Yeah…" she tried to respond, she wasn't much better.

"Amazing…" he finally got out.

The limo came to a complete stop and they felt the gear shift as it was being put into park.

He groaned in frustration and dropped his face into her neck.

She let out a breathy little laugh. "I have to go."

"No, you don't," he muttered.

"Yes," Blair said with more conviction. "I do." She had a phone call coming soon, and she needed to do _some_ of her homework before preparing for the dreaded dinner.

"I'll see you tonight," she said as he finally managed to pull himself away. He cleaned himself up and zipped and buckled his pants back into place while she dragged her panties on and tugged her skirt down.

"I still don't know about this dinner Blair…" he said, watching her grab her bag and go over to the door.

She opened it and stepped out before responding, "It'll be fine. Just be a perfect gentleman and everything will go smoothly."

She gave a quick grin before closing the door and going up the walk to her building.

Her words slowly registered and he couldn't help the grimace that came over his face.

'_Perfect gentleman?'_ he thought.

"_Actually, I'm not going with the prince anymore. I'm going with Nate Archibald. Given our history, it was only right. He is the perfect gentleman, the perfect date," Blair told the reporter with a smile and what sounded like happiness in her voice._

He felt a slow flame of anger before he brushed it back. The limo pulled away and headed to The Palace.

"_What was that?" Blair muttered angrily._

"_Should ask you the same question," Chuck said, trying to hold on to his anger. "Perfect gentleman? Perfect date? That broken record was a hit last year. Get with the times, he bores you."_

"_You almost made a fool of me in front of The New York Times," she glared. "Which proves my very point. You can't be trusted. Nate is a gentleman. He would never cause a scene." _

He tried, but he couldn't get her words out of his head. He was not Nate. He wasn't going to pretend to be Nate. He was going to be himself tonight. And that damn well better be good enough for her.

_And what if it isn't?_ He angrily thrust his head back against the seat. What is this shit? She wanted him. She had said it, and that was that.

* * *

Nate settled into a seat on the bus. He was at the window. He peered out, watching as Blair got into the limo with Chuck. He didn't have to imagine what would take place. Not only had he enjoyed the many delights of Blair, but he'd seen the video of them. Yeah, he didn't have to imagine.

He pressed his lips together. He still had a lot of anger toward the entire situation. He couldn't believe how perfect everything had finally been and then _wham!_ It was over like _that!_ She was his. Blair had always been his. His bossy bit of woman who loved him and needed him. And he needed her. He had been so confused for so long, but he had finally figured this part out at least. He wanted and needed Blair in his life. He'd been so glad when she threw off the "friends only" mantra at the ball and came to him.

Hell, he'd even silently thanked Chuck for helping him with Blair when he saw him coming up those stairs.

But at that point, Chuck had already taken Blair from him.

_Son of a bitch,_ he thought angrily, thinking of Chuck once again.

"Is this seat taken?" came a bubbly girly voice.

He looked up and tried to shake himself out of his thoughts.

"No," he said as politely as possible. "Hi Jenny."

She sat down in the empty seat next to him. "Hi, Nate," she smiled at him.

"I don't usually see you on here," he said, trying to make conversation.

"Oh, I usually get a later bus because I'm with the girls," she explained.

He nodded, not knowing what to say now.

"Was supposed to have chorus practice after school today, but they cancelled so here I am," she said with a grin.

"Yeah…" he trailed off.

"So… how are you?" she asked more seriously.

"I'm great," he answered, trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"How are you really," she asked knowingly.

"Well my best friend is screwing my girlfriend," he said flippantly. "How do you think I am?" He didn't mean to be so rude to Jenny, but that _was_ the topic on his mind.

"Yeah, well…" she trailed off this time, not knowing what to say.

"How did this happen? Everything was so perfect," he said disgustedly. "We were happy and Chuck just had to plow his way in and ruin everything."

"Well, that's Chuck for you. He does have a tendency to just take what he wants," Jenny said. She knew all about Chuck trying to take whatever he wanted. She was still disgusted whenever she thought about his kissing and groping her against her will.

"I don't know what sort of game he's playing now. He's the biggest slut of everyone I know. What the _hell_ does Blair see in him?" he asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Maybe he's turned over a new leaf?" she suggested. She'd seen Blair and Chuck together at the dinner party. She didn't think it was possible for him to change, but he did act differently toward Blair.

"Not likely," he muttered. He knew Chuck Bass better than anyone else. He was a womanizer. He'd seen enough women crawling out of his bed over the years. And now Blair was doing just that. He resisted the urge to hit the back of the seat in front of him.

"Well, Blair will discover that soon enough then," Jenny said. She wanted to end talk of Blair and move the conversation in another direction.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the day?" she asked, hoping to get another smoothie invite out of him. His stop was coming up and then she'd be sitting pretty by herself. She couldn't pass up the opportunity to try to make him see her in a romantic light.

He was barely listening. He'd heard what she said and realized that she was right. Chuck would stray eventually. Blair had to know that. He was sure she'd be less forgiving of Chuck than she's been of him. He was so stupid. Why had he slept with Serena in the first place? And then he'd mistaken lust for love and managed to destroy his relationship with Blair in the process.

Maybe there was still hope of reuniting with Blair.

Where did that thought come from? He didn't want Blair back…yet he did. He hated that she was with Chuck. She couldn't possibly love him. She loved _him_, Nate. She'd always loved him, ever since they were kids. And he loved her. If they couldn't get through the rough spots, the love they felt wasn't worth it.

"Nate? Nate? Hello?" Jenny said, trying to get his attention.

"Wha—oh," he tried to remember what she'd just asked him.

"My mom wants me home for some parental discussion or whatever," he lied knowing that wasn't really an answer, but it was close enough. His stop was coming up so he pressed the bell and started to get to his feet, strapping his bag over his shoulder.

"Oh, have fun…" Jenny said, trailing off once again as he left distractedly.

He gave her a curt nod goodbye and started toward the front of the bus.

"Well that went well," Jenny whispered sarcastically to herself before scooting over to the seat he'd just vacated. Someone else filled the seat she left and she turned to stare at Nate out the window as he got off the bus and started home.

She sighed. When would he notice her?

* * *

"Hel—hello," came the nervous voice through her phone.

"Hello Derek," Blair said flirtatiously. "How was your day?"

"F—F—ine," he stuttered out. Had Blair Waldorf just asked him how his day went? He was confused and almost nauseated. Girls didn't give him the time of day, especially former Queen B's who were absolutely gorgeous. Even the guys at his school knew that and mistakenly thought he was gay.

"Do you remember our conversation this morning?" she asked with a smile in her voice.

How could he forget?

"Yes, you have a project you need my help with," he finally managed to get out a sentence without stuttering. _Yay!_

"Yes… it's a very sensitive project and needs the utmost discretion," she replied.

"Okay…" he said hesitantly.

"I've got to be sure this will go no further than just the two of us," she said flirtatiously.

"Absolutely Miss Waldorf, I mean Blair," he stuttered his way around her name just like he'd done that morning.

"And you'd do that for me?" she tried to put a slight squeal in her voice while rolling her eyes.

"Of course," he said as if it there was nothing in the world he'd rather do than please her.

"You have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that Derek," she said, faking relief in her tone.

"Blair, whatever it is, I'm your man," he said, confidence growing in his voice although his stomach was still rolling.

"Oh, Derek," she giggled, "thank you."

"You know what everyone says about me right?" she continued.

"Ye—yeah," he stuttered. Great, the stutter was back. He'd seen the music video in homeroom, same as everyone else. She was hot. He'd had to concentrate really hard to get himself back under control after the video finally went off. He was just glad that homeroom had been extended that morning due to the impromptu assembly. He had not been looking forward to standing. Rumors would probably start that he had a crush on Chuck Bass or something. _Ew_.

"It's so unfair," she said with a little pout in her voice. "Some things are just meant to be private, you know? I really wish people would just mind their own business."

He understood that. People always just assumed that he was gay, never once stopping to ask. He didn't know how to stop the rumors…especially since no girl would even talk to him…except, now one had.

"There is someone… who doesn't know how to mind herself and is getting into my business. I want to see what she's planning so I can be prepared," she continued, entering the second phase of her plan.

"Okay…" he didn't know why she needed him for this, but he was game.

"She has a laptop that is password protected. I want to get on it, but I can't figure out her password," she explained slowly, making sure he understood exactly what she wanted.

"Well…" he let out a breath and his mind raced to figure out the best way to help her. This was something he knew.

"Is it a remote location, or is she part of a network?" he asked.

"Derek, I am a lot of things, but computer savy is not one of them. Ask me how to download songs and transfer photos from my phone to the computer, I'm your girl. Everything else is pretty much word salad," she said.

"I see… I mean, is she on a wireless network? With a wireless provider? Can anyone get onto that network outside of just her? Does she share the wireless hookup with someone else?" he tried to ask in words she might understand.

"I'm pretty sure she shares it," Blair said as her mind raced, thinking that Jenny and Dan must use the same connection. And who didn't have wireless nowadays?

"Well, there's your answer," he replied.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I could come up with a program to run on the laptop that would shift through until it made a match, but that could take a while and I'm assuming you want this to be quick," he started.

"Uh huh…" she said, waiting for him to continue.

"Or, you could wait until she's online and use a different computer on the same network to access her laptop. You can see everything, especially if no firewalls are in place. Most common consumers have no idea what firewalls are and don't even realize that computers can be accessed so easily," he went on.

"Really…" she said, a genuine smile forming at how easy this was staring to sound.

"So could I do this without you even having to be there?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. I can write out the instructions and pass them to you tomorrow morning," he said. He really wanted to help though. It would be amazing to be in close proximity to her again. At least he'd get to talk to her one more time in the morning, up close and personal. But he wouldn't get too close. He didn't need a reason for Chuck Bass to hold a grudge against him.

"Derek! You are such a life saver! Cherry flavored even," she said with glee. She was excited that this was really going to work.

"Well, yeah… I," he didn't know what to say to that. He'd never been called cherry flavored before.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning," Blair continued as flirtatiously as ever. "I really appreciate all your help."

"Anytime Blair," he said easily, like he'd been saying her name forever.

"Bye!" she said quickly before hanging up.

He looked at his phone before doing the same. He sighed then stood up and went to his bathroom. Maybe he shouldn't be too up close and personal with Blair Waldorf ever again. Cold showers really stung.

* * *

"Charles," Eleanor said with a slow practiced smile, "welcome."

He'd just arrived at six thirty five—only five minutes late. He never arrived early for anything. If he was coming for dinner and it was supposed to be at that time, then that's when he'd arrive, just a few minutes past. Plus, he didn't really want to try to deal with too many pleasantries with Blair's mother.

Blair had greeted him with a smile and a quick hug of greeting, but she'd pulled away as fast as she had touched him. He understood. He felt oddly uncomfortable under Eleanor's gaze…which seemed to take in everything.

"Thank you, Eleanor," he said with a nod, "but I'd prefer Chuck."

He really did prefer it and would rather not spend the entire evening hearing his given name. It was enough that Bart and Lily used it.

He felt Blair elbow him and tried not to snap his head over at her since Eleanor was still looking at him with a fixed stare.

"Yes, well…" Eleanor trailed off as she seemed to be measuring something in her mind. She noticed Dorota standing at the edge of the room. The maid gave her a slight nod.

"Good of you to join us. Dinner is ready," Eleanor said abruptly before strolling into the dining area.

Chuck started to follow but Blair grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Don't call her Eleanor," she hissed at him.

"We're sort of past the formalities, don't you think?" Chuck said with a smirk. The woman had hit him with a newspaper and thrown headbands at him. They were definitely past appropriateness.

"And she can call you whatever she wants to call you!" Blair went on, barely hearing what he was saying.

He rolled his eyes.

She brought herself up abruptly and snapped, "Don't cause a scene."

Her eyes held a warning.

So did his.

Fine, if she wanted Nate, she'd get Nate.

"_Sure_, sweet_heart_," he said sarcastically before stalking into the dining room.

She followed slowly, nerves on edge, wondering what to expect now. And not quite understanding why he was so ticked off.

* * *

"The roast is divine, Mrs. Waldorf," Chuck said with boyishly fake charm. He was sitting across from Blair with Eleanor at the head of the table.

"Thank you, I'll be sure and let the cook know," Eleanor nodded at him.

"Mother," Blair said, racing to cover up Chuck's weird fakeness, "how is the Victoria Secret deal coming along?" She said it as pleasantly as possible, hoping to divert her mother's attention from Chuck.

"Yes, Mrs. Waldorf," Chuck said hurriedly, "how _is_ the Victoria Secret deal coming?"

Blair kicked him under the table. He pursed his lips and tried not to smirk as he stared in false admiration at Eleanor.

"Oh, wonderful," Eleanor said, some of her joy at the deal coming through in her smile, "just wonderful! A few pieces have already been selected for the upcoming catalogue."

"Has the model been chosen as well, Mrs. Waldorf?" Chuck asked, trying to figure out what he could possibly ask about some stupid business deal he could care less about. Models were something he was very interested in…not to mention lingerie.

"Almost," Eleanor said, she nodded approvingly. "We've narrowed it down to two."

"That's wonderful, Mrs. Waldorf," Chuck said with false brightness, "Really! Very wonderful!"

Eleanor nodded and looked down to cut a portion of her roast.

Chuck looked over at Blair and smirked.

She glowered at him and mouthed, "Just _be_ your _self_." She sat back and almost huffed. She couldn't figure out what his problem was.

Himself? She wanted him to be himself now?

His smirk became almost wicked before he looked over at her mother.

"So Eleanor," he began mischievously, "where's the scotch?"

Blair kicked him under the table again. This time it actually hurt. He tried not to jerk forward much, but he still moved a little, gaining himself a curious look from Eleanor who was already looking at him open mouthed after his question.

"Kidding!" Blair said quickly. "He's only kidding!" She said, forcing a smile and trying to laugh like he had just made a joke.

Eleanor gave her another practiced smile, pretending amusement as well.

Silence filled the room as Eleanor and Blair tried to focus on their meal again.

Blair almost gasped and dropped her fork when she felt a movement against her leg. Chuck had taken one of his shoes off and was now running his foot up to her knee.

She twitched and twisted her body to the side, glaring at him and praying her mother didn't notice anything.

Chuck just smiled before looking at Eleanor again.

"So why not Blair?" he asked her.

"Hmm?" Eleanor looked up from her plate, not following him.

"As a model," he said with a wink, "I'm sure she'd look delicious in whatever concoction you've created."

He didn't get quite the reaction he thought he would. Instead of Blair kicking him again, she looked up at him almost wounded before glancing at her mother quickly and then staring down at the barely touched food in front of her. Her fork struck her plate and made a loud noise that under normal circumstances she would have been peeved about.

He looked from her to Eleanor who was starting to fidget uncomfortably herself. Eleanor finally cleared her throat and stared him down.

"We've already established that would be a bad idea," Eleanor began, talking to him as if he were a child. "Not to mention it's not very age appropriate."

Blair sat her fork down abruptly and scooted back from the table.

"May I be excused," Blair asked Eleanor. "I'm not feeling well."

"Blair!" Eleanor said in surprise. "We have a guest."

"I'm sure he understands," she said gaily to her mother before getting up and leaving the table. She didn't look at Chuck again.

Chuck watched her leave with his fork paused in midair, his brows wrinkled in confusion.

Eleanor actually smirked at him as she sat her utensils down next to her plate and leaned back in her chair.

"Well," Eleanor began. Chuck looked at her and started to wonder what was coming now. His discomfort level had risen astronomically when he realized that he was alone with the madwoman herself.

"You know how to put your foot in your mouth, I'll give you that," Eleanor said, showing signs of amusement.

She leaned forward and sat her arms, crossed, on the table in front of her. She leaned toward him and asked, "Do you know why I invited you to this dinner?"

Chuck didn't respond. He had no clue why she'd invited him.

Eleanor didn't bother to wait for his response anyway, she continued on.

"I think you and I are a lot alike…_Chuck_," she enunciated his name, just as he had asked earlier. "We care very much for Blair."

Chuck tried not to roll his eyes. If she thought that caring for Blair made them alike, she was in for a surprise.

"She wouldn't be with _you_ if she didn't care as well," Eleanor went on almost repugnantly.

Now Chuck looked away.

"Blair gets her _scheming_ from me," Eleanor said. Chuck looked at her again, arching his eyebrows at the idea that Eleanor might not have been too off base about them being alike.

"I'd like to think that she knows what she's doing and makes good choices," Eleanor said, a hard edge forming in her voice.

Chuck started to understand why she'd invited him. He sucked in a breath and looked away from Eleanor, not able to look at her now. He didn't want to see the same disappointed stare that his father always bestowed on him.

Eleanor sat back in her seat again, studying him.

"One of my oldest and dearest friends is marrying your father. I assume she found something…_good_," she said the word like she didn't think it was possible, "in him."

"Chuck," she said abruptly, her voice conveying that she was trying to get his attention so he reluctantly looked at her once more.

"Play footsies all you want," she said with a hard tone. "Don't embarrass her again," she warned. Her eyes were flashing at him.

He got the message loud and clear. She invited him to this dinner to find out if he was good enough for Blair. And she obviously found him lacking.

His eyes flashed at hers too, meeting the challenge in her eyes with one of his own. He _was_ good enough for Blair damn it.

Eleanor saw the look of determination on his face and understood that he had gotten the message. She wondered if he had the endurance to prove her wrong.

"Dorota!" Eleanor said with a little extra volume. The woman had been waiting by the door in case she was needed. She scurried forward when she heard her name called out.

"Yes mum?" Dorota asked demurely.

"Martini dry… and a _scotch_ for Mr. Bass," Eleanor said pointedly.

"Very good mum," Dorota said before scurrying away to get the drinks.

Chuck looked at Eleanor, slightly confused, wondering what game she was playing at now.

Eleanor smirked at him. "You're going to need it."

He raised his eyebrows.

"When you apologize," she said, raising her eyes towards the stairs where Blair had recently ascended to get away from him.

Chuck gave her a completely exasperated look, but he accepted the drink when Dorota returned with it. He tossed it down quickly, only pausing to twirl its contents twice.

Finally, once the silence and his thoughts about Blair's behavior had gotten to him, he rose from his chair and put the empty glass down. "Excuse me." He figured he could at least say that even though she'd practically ordered him upstairs.

He started forward around the table.

"Door open, twenty minutes tops," Eleanor snapped from her seat. He glanced back at her and saw the hard look on her face. He sheepishly nodded and continued on his way up to Blair's room.

He wasn't sure what to expect, but he doubted it was going to be pretty.

* * *

Blair hadn't gone into her bathroom since she went upstairs. She was actually trying to hold back. She'd already been through this model thing with her mother. And it was stupid. Why would she want to model lingerie anyway? And since Chuck had suggested it, he obviously thought she was sexy and beautiful enough.

So she sat on top of her made bed looking through pictures on her laptop. She started with the ones from her attempted modeling days. She had to laugh because she really did look uncertain. She had been nervous that day. Serena had tried to help, but Blair hadn't been able to be catty enough, vicious enough, or sensual enough. She bet she'd have the sensual part down now as flashes of her and Chuck's afternoon activities raced through her mind.

But she was irked at Chuck and she wasn't going to think about him right now. She started browsing through other pictures, looking at herself in each of them, seeing herself in a new light. She was beautiful and so happy in them.

"Knock, knock," came a voice from the door.

She looked up and glared before looking back down at the picture on her laptop.

Chuck made sure the door was wide open then walked over to sit next to her on the edge of the bed.

"What was that, Waldorf?" he asked, referring to her graceful…or maybe less than graceful exit from the dinner table.

"I believe that was you being an ass," she replied.

"I am what I am," he replied simply. "I'm not Nate."

"Well, duh," she said, looking heavenward. "Who said I wanted you to be?"

"You did," he answered, staring intently at her.

She looked up at him, confused. She did not say that. She wouldn't have said that.

"Perfect gentleman?" he asked pointedly.

She finally realized what his problem was. He'd taken exception to what she'd said earlier that day.

"I just wanted you to _behave_," she said just as pointedly. She'd actually wanted him to make a good impression on her mother. He'd already gotten off on the wrong foot, but Eleanor was trying…or at least she thought that might be the reason for the dinner invitation.

"Next time just trust that I will," he said, his eyes still intent upon her.

"Right," she said sarcastically. After his latest display? That was hardly possible.

"I mean it Blair," he insisted. He hadn't been intending on doing or saying half the stuff he'd done or said at the dinner. She just got him so riled, he couldn't stop himself.

She didn't respond, just continued flipping to another picture on her laptop.

"So Eleanor…" Chuck started, filling the silence.

Blair glanced up at him.

"I can't tell if she likes me or not," he said with a hint of a smile.

"Did she throw anything at you?" Blair asked.

"No," Chuck smirked.

"That's a start," Blair replied. They both shared a smile before laughing a little. The last time he'd been in this room he'd been bombarded with projectiles. The image was still very fresh in both their minds.

They stopped laughing but were still smiling at each other, their eyes met and heat flared.

Chuck leaned toward her and kissed her gently. Blair sighed into his mouth and sat her laptop to the side.

He continued the kiss. Blair nibbled at his top lip, enjoying the taste of scotch on his mouth. When did he have scotch? Was it one of those permanent tastes or something?

He wrapped his arms around her and slid his lips down to her neck. She was kissing the side of his face, running her hands through his hair.

He remembered his time limit and glanced at the laptop to see what time it was.

Then he froze and pulled away, yanking from her arms quickly.

"What the hell!" he almost shouted, his anger building.

"What?" she asked confused and more than slightly disgruntled that he had stopped.

He gestured toward the laptop.

She looked over and her eyes went wide as she realized what had pissed him off.

"Chuck!" she began, gesturing toward him to come back. She had to explain.

"I've got to go," he grumbled before stalking from the room.

"Would you just wait!" she exclaimed, scooting downward on the bed.

But he didn't stop. He just kept going.

She sighed. She'd explain tomorrow.

She looked back at her laptop and saw the last picture she'd been looking at on her laptop. It was one Serena had sent her over a year ago long before she'd left for Connecticut. Nate was kissing Blair's cheek as she grinned widely at the camera phone.

She was in the picture too damn it.

She sighed again. She had tried not to think much about Nate lately. She did miss him, and she did love him but he hadn't loved her enough. She had to work hard _not_ to think about him, and Chuck was making it easier for her to do that.

She flipped through some more pictures, looking at her and Nate. They'd been so happy then.

Chuck was in a few of them, showing his pearly whites as he sandwiched himself between her and Serena. He'd looked almost happy then too.

What a difference a year made.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	15. Tattoo

**WARNING:** I know that there are spoilers floating around about what was supposed to "happen after The Thin Line… Please remember, I hate spoilers. If anything I write resembles those spoilers in any way, I don't want to know—and it is pure coincidence (which HAS happened before). Please respect my wishes and do not refer to them in any reviews.

**DISCLAIMER:**I own nothing.

This story takes place after the events of **Roman Holiday**. Certain quotes from later episodes may be worked in.

Thank you! XOXO Sharon

* * *

**Chapter 15: Tattoo**

"Good morning all!" Jenny said as she waltzed out of her room to join Dan and Rufus for breakfast on a Thursday morning in January.

Dan mumbled a greeting without looking up from his cereal.

"You're chipper this morning," Rufus observed.

"I guess I'm just in a really good mood," Jenny said as she grabbed a bowl and joined Dan at the counter.

"So, what's with you?" Jenny asked Dan. "Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" She scooped some cheerios into her bowl and grabbed the milk to start pouring.

"No," Dan shook his head, still looking down at his bowl. "Just thinking about this guy at school."

"A friend?" Rufus asked as he started putting some dishes away.

"No, not really," Dan said. He looked up. "This scholarship kid."

"What about him?" Rufus inquired as he tossed some forks into a drawer.

Dan glanced at Jenny who didn't look like she was paying attention at all. Maybe he could make her feel guilty enough to confess…then he wouldn't have to go through all this crap with Blair.

"He was blamed for something and expelled, but the school didn't have any proof that he really did it," Dan said before scooping another bite of his cereal into his mouth.

Jenny just kept on eating, pretending like she was hardly paying attention to what Dan was saying.

"Well that doesn't seem fair," Rufus said as he put away a pot, sliding the lid into place on top of it.

"It just makes me feel like it could happen to anyone who doesn't have a trust fund to back them up," Dan said with disgust.

"Well, just keep your nose clean and I'm sure you'll be just fine," Rufus said. He was curious about what had happened.

"So what did the kid do?" Rufus continued.

"Well, he supposedly switched some video tapes for the morning announcements that weren't exactly kosher," Dan explained. He glanced over at Jenny again. She seemed to be eating her cereal a little faster, but he still wasn't sure if the conversation was bothering her.

"That must have been _some_ video if he got expelled for it," Rufus said.

"Yeah, it was," Dan said.

"So what was on the tape?" Rufus asked, wondering what could have possibly been that bad.

"Believe me, you don't want to know," Dan said before dropping his head back down to shovel in another scoop.

"Do you know anything about it?" Rufus asked Jenny. Dan seemed to be uncomfortable about it. He wondered if the video was shown on the girl's side too. "Did both schools see it?"

Jenny looked up when she realized he was talking to her. "Oh yeah, definitely not educational material. Well, maybe it _was_ educational…but not in any sense that the school would want you to see."

Jenny wished that they would stop talking about this. She knew what she did, and she knew the consequences. It sucked for that guy…but now she was part of the most popular group at school _and_ she was friends with Blair. And since Blair was no longer a part of that group, Jenny had successfully taken her place. She loved her new friends and her new status. That guy would be okay. Maybe, since he has such good grades, another school will let him in on scholarship. He could just explain that he hadn't done it, and there was no proof. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

She hurried to finish the last of her cereal.

"So, Jenny," Dan began, "do you think he did it?"

Jenny looked up, a little startled, "What? Oh, yeah. I mean, I guess so. The headmaster obviously thought so."

"Right," Dan nodded before finishing the last of his cereal.

"Time to go," he said quickly. Rufus snagged his bowl and watched Dan go into his room for his school bag.

"Maybe I should go down to the school and have a little chat on this boy's behalf," Rufus mumbled half to himself and half to Jenny.

"Oh, no, don't even think about it," Jenny said quickly.

"What? Maybe I could show as a caring parent that—," Rufus started to explain his reasoning.

"He did it Dad. What's the point in going down and stirring things up again? It happened on Monday. I'm sure he's moved on to another school already," Jenny said, losing all her previous morning joy.

"Why are you so adamant about this boy being responsible when Dan still has his doubts?" Rufus asked speculatively.

Jenny hurried for a reason other than that if he stirred up trouble someone might find out who really _was_ responsible.

"The kid humiliated two of my friends," Jenny tried not to gag around the word "friend" when it came to Chuck Bass.

"Oh," Rufus said slowly. He was still a little confused.

"That video destroyed at least one of their reputations completely. _They_ believe it was him, the _school_ believes it was him. _I_ believe it was him," Jenny finished with a nod and the final bite of her cereal.

"Gotta go! Love you dad," Jenny rushed around the table for a hug and air kiss before scurrying to her room for _her_ bag.

And then they were off to school. Jenny walked along happily with visions of catching Nate alone. And Dan puttered along with visions of his sister being kicked out of high school after he turned in evidence against her.

Yep, Thursday was shaping up to be a real drag.

* * *

**Spotted: Two queens bumping heads in the courtyard. B, are you lining up your next porno feature? You might want to check with C first before you arrange a ****ménage a toi**** with another guy instead of another girl. That doesn't seem to be his cup of tea. You know you love me, XOXO Gossip Girl**

* * *

Chuck sighed when he read the latest post from everyone's favorite gossipmonger. Blair must be talking to Derry Queen again. She had sent him a text message about wanting to "talk" this morning. She must have had other people to "talk" to too. He wasn't jealous of the little pipsqueak of course.

He was angrier at the situation he'd walked out on last night. He'd been practically apologizing—without saying those two words—and had managed to have a real conversation with Blair for once…only to find that the entire time he was downstairs ….wondering if her mother was going to start throwing martini glasses at him… and the entire time that he was upstairs trying to make heads-or-tails out of the conversation that made her so angry to begin with… she was thinking about _Nate_.

He snorted to himself. He had convinced himself that maybe, just _maybe_, she had moved on enough to see only him, Chuck. But he really was deluding himself. He knew he'd set himself up for this. He knew she wasn't over Nate when they'd hooked up again. He knew she probably thought about him. But he'd put it all out of his head because she had whispered the words he'd wanted to hear the most: _"I don't want Nate. I want you."_

What the hell was "want" anyway? What did that mean? Did she just want to be with him because he could get that blood of hers going? He knew the language of passion. He was quite fluent in it. The language he _didn't_ know was the one Dan and Serena had been spouting yesterday morning. He knew that Nate and Blair used to have that particular language down quite well. Was that what Blair wanted still? He was screwed then. He could only be himself…and do and say what he knew. He didn't want to feel like he was in some stupid foreign country when he was with Blair. He just wanted to _be_ with her.

He sighed. He didn't know what the hell was going on in his head lately.

He arrived at school and walked through the gates. He looked around for Blair. Sure enough, she was still standing off to the side talking to the Bill Gates wannabe. He rolled his eyes and began to stroll over. As he watched, she slipped something into Derek's pocket and smiled in what looked to be thanks before she touched his arm briefly. The poor boy was putty in her hands. He mumbled something before turning and speed walking away—he'd just spotted Chuck and wanted to get away before he only _had_ one foot left to get away on.

Blair turned to peer around the courtyard and saw Chuck. She paused, with a small hesitant smile on her face.

Chuck found himself walking toward her. They stood and silently stared at each other for a long minute. His mind racing and wondering what she was going to say. She wanted to "talk". Wasn't that some code for "breakup" or something? He hoped that wasn't what she wanted.

"You summoned?" Chuck bit out the question.

Blair gave him another hesitant smile before going on "I needed to explain…" she trailed off, searching for the words to say. She didn't want him to know all the details about her humiliating modeling experience with her mother…but she didn't want him to think that she was thinking about Nate while she was with _him_…because that was surely what he was thinking.

"A picture is worth a thousand words," Chuck reminded her, a little bit of anger running across his face before he hid it.

"Chuck," Blair began, "I was looking at pictures, yes…but I was looking at pictures of _me_." She guessed she'd have to explain some of Eleanor's callousness.

"Good one Waldorf," Chuck rolled his eyes. "Try again."

"Since when have I ever lied to you?" Blair asked pointedly.

Chuck tried to think of one occurrence…but he couldn't. She didn't lie. She waltzed her way around the truth—or just didn't say anything, but she didn't out right lie. He worked the same way. It was easier than trying to remember every single lie you told.

"Exactly," Blair nodded. "Look, there was this thing a few months ago with Eleanor and modeling and it just didn't end pretty. I really _was_ looking at pictures of me."

Chuck frowned at her, trying to remember the conversation from last night that had sent her running. What she was saying did seem to jive with her actions.

"I wasn't thinking about him," she insisted.

Chuck really would like to think that…he really would. And at least she was explaining herself. Maybe they could put this aside for now. He knew that Nate was still a huge issue between them, but maybe with more time Nate wouldn't have to be a blip on their radar… unless Nate could somehow forgive them and they could all become friends again… but that sounded too much like one of those stupid fairy tale endings that he had never believed in.

Blair saw the uncertainty on his face.

"So what'll it take? You want me to tattoo your face on my arm or something? Every time I feel the urge to look at pictures, I'll look at you first?" Blair said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Chuck felt a slow smirk coming over his face. "Or maybe my name placed strategically on some very interesting part of your anatomy." He'd love going on a quest to find it.

Blair rolled her eyes, relaxing a little now that he was starting to exchange barbs again. Maybe this little argument was over. "As if that would ever happen," she said with some amusement in her voice. Really, a tattoo? She would never.

Chuck added to the visual. "Maybe a rose intertwined with the letters," he suggested. He knew Blair would never get a tattoo either, but he loved egging her on.

"Nice," Blair said sarcastically, shaking her head as she completely dismissed the idea. She gave a little laugh too.

He wanted to let it go. He really did. But it wasn't enough. He needed something more from her, but he didn't know what it was. Although the tattoo analogy was helping him follow his train of thought to what might possibly be that "something more".

He stopped smirking and looked at her with absolutely no expression. Her eyes became confused, wondering what he was going to say now. She thought everything was okay… at least she hoped it was.

He snorted and backed away with the words, "Yeah, nice and _permanent_." With that he walked away from her and went into the building.

Blair stood, extremely confused and more than a little ticked that he walked out on their conversation. She wasn't going to get a tattoo. Did he really think she would? No, he couldn't. And tattoos weren't even permanent anymore. Quick laser surgery removed them.

But the way he enunciated that word told her that he might possibly be thinking of forever. _No_, she thought to herself. He couldn't mean that. She wasn't even thinking of a forever with him. She enjoyed what they had, but she wasn't allowing herself to think that it would last. How could she? Chuck didn't think forever. He didn't even think commitment. Those two words were just not in his vocabulary.

She sighed. She was going to have to hunt him down and try to smooth things over once again later. But it wasn't going to be after school. She had a date with Jenny's destiny. Derek had given her the instructions. She was going to the Humphrey loft after school with Dan and Serena.

She checked out Gossip Girl before heading in because people were giving her snide knowing looks once again. She read the message and just shook her head in exasperation. People really would believe anything they read.

Well, at least Derek was getting props for possibly having sex with a girl for once. She knew he couldn't be gay, especially not after the look on his face when she slipped a cherry flavored lip balm in his pocket.

Something told her it would be a long time before he had chapped lips.

* * *

Dan and Serena were traveling to the loft ahead of her. Blair had decided to wait for Chuck at his limo so she could have a quick chat with him before she followed.

Chuck was taking a while to come outside. He must have gotten in trouble for not turning in some homework or something. His mind _had_ been otherwise occupied lately.

She sighed and just leaned against the car door, closing her eyes and waiting for him.

"Can we talk?" came a familiar voice.

She opened her eyes and saw that the familiar voice was attached to a familiar body.

"Nate…" she trailed off. She knew she was going to have to talk to him sooner or later. She was still hoping for the later.

Nate stared into her eyes expectantly, motioning for her to follow him over to the side. She took a deep breath and did as he asked.

She was facing toward the school gates still, wanting to be able to see Chuck the minute he left the building. She probably shouldn't be talking to Nate today of all days, but if Nate was ready to talk, she was ready to listen.

"What?" she asked flippantly.

"I…" Nate searched for the words. He wasn't sure what to say actually. All he knew was that he saw her waiting for Chuck and couldn't stop himself from going up to her.

"I never broke up with you," he finally said. He figured he'd bring up the fact that they weren't separated in his mind before she went back to Chuck.

Blair almost snorted with her laugh. "Right. Because not talking to me and wanting to take a break in no way says 'we're over'.

"I needed some space," Nate qualified. "To think. You've got to admit finding out about you and Chuck the way I did was kind of… harsh."

Blair looked down. "Yes, and I'm sorry."

Nate shifted uncomfortably. She hadn't ever apologized for anything to him. It was usually him apologizing because he was the one who usually messed up.

"I didn't mean that you and Chuck could just take up where you left off," Nate said a little angrily.

Blair looked back up at him, her eyes flashing. "You didn't talk to me for two weeks. You didn't even try to work things out. What was I supposed to think? I was going through one of the most traumatic experiences of my life and my _boyfriend_ was nowhere to be seen."

"I know… I just couldn't get past everything then," Nate explained, his flash of anger leaving him.

"So, what? You can _now_?" Blair said, still a little ticked.

"Look, I know you're with Chuck," Nate practically spat out his name. "But I needed you to know…"

"What?" Blair was getting impatient.

"I love you," Nate said very seriously, gazing into her eyes again.

Blair was startled. She looked at Nate uncertainly; she started to shake her head.

"I love you Blair Waldorf," Nate repeated. "Always have, always will." He gave her back the words that she always said to him. He needed her to understand what he was feeling for her.

He reached out to take a hold of her hand. She could only stare as he brought their hands up between each other. She looked down at his hand, the hand she knew so well from holding it for so many years.

"I love you and I want you," Nate said. "I forgive you. I just want things to go back to the way they were. I know I've made countless mistakes. I can't hold this against you anymore. It was my fault."

He stopped talking for a minute and she brought her eyes back up from their interlaced fingers to stare at his face again.

"I miss you," he whispered before using his grip on her hand to pull her toward him a little.

_Oh oh oh_

She stared into his eyes. His words were circling around inside her head. He loved her. He really loved her. He wanted to be with her. She didn't know what to do.

He was offering her everything she'd ever wanted. All the plans she had made for them, all the thoughts of their perfect life that she had so painstakingly crafted…but what about Chuck?

_No matter what you say about love  
I keep coming back for more  
_

She looked toward the front gates of school and saw that Chuck was standing there, frozen in place. He couldn't have heard what was being said, but he could see that she was holding hands with Nate and was standing extremely close to him.

_Keep my hand in the fire  
Sooner or later, I'll get what I'm asking for_

She let go of Nate's hand at the same minute that Chuck started walking angrily and briskly to the limo.

"Chuck!" she yelled out, needing him to stop. She had to explain, but how could she? She didn't know what she wanted herself.

She started walking toward him but he was already in the limo. He must have barked out his instructions to the driver quickly because the vehicle pulled away from the curb almost as soon as he slammed the door behind him.

_No matter what you say about life  
I learn every time I bleed_

She froze, not knowing what to do now.

"Blair," Nate whispered behind her as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Forget about him."

She turned around and almost wobbled. She wasn't thinking straight. She knew that Chuck was hurting. She'd seen that look on his face. All he wanted was for her to want to be with him.

She looked at Nate in confusion, not making any movements or sounds. She was about to say "I can't" when Nate tugged on her arm gently and she found herself in his embrace.

_That truth is a stranger  
Soul is in danger, I gotta let my spirit be free  
_

She closed her eyes tight. She couldn't do this to Chuck, not again. Not when he was trying so hard to do all the right things even though he mostly messed them up. Chuck had always been there for her after every crippling blow she'd received. Nate was trying to be there now…but it was too little too late.

_To admit that I'm wrong  
And then change my mind  
_

She pulled away from Nate and looked at him with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry," Blair whispered. "I can't. You and me…we just aren't meant to be."

_Sorry boy I have to move on  
And leave you behind_

She turned and started walking quickly up the sidewalk before peering out at the passing cars, hoping for a cab.

"Blair!" Nate shouted in disbelief before following her.

She walked out into the street and sighed with relief when she saw an empty cab. It stopped for her and she hopped in, slamming the door shut.

_I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
_

"The Palace Hotel," she said quickly.

The cab wasn't moving yet though. Traffic had backed up a little on the street and the light was red.

She sighed in frustration at the same moment that Nate reached the side of the car. She looked at him through the window in surprise. She'd told him her decision. Why wasn't he going away? It had hurt to walk away from him, but she had to do it.

_Don't look back got a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo  
_

_Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you  
_

Blair saw him motioning for her to roll the window down. She shook her head. He looked at her with an expression that clearly said "please?"

She finally did, hoping the cab would start to move forward again soon though.

"It _is_ meant to be Blair," Nate insisted. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it. Please, don't do this. Don't throw everything away for Chuck. He'll only use you and hurt you and throw you to the side. You know how Chuck is. I was his best friend! _I_ know how Chuck is." He pushed the thought out of his head that came to him, remembering Chuck telling him that he loved Blair too. Chuck couldn't possibly love Blair…at least not as much as Nate did.

"Nate…" Blair began. "Just go," she finished quietly.

She rolled the window up, looking straight ahead again. She wasn't going to listen to what he said. Chuck wouldn't be trying as hard as he was to make her happy—like have dinner with her mother or indulge her schemes even when he didn't know what was going on. He cared enough to ask about her day…and really wanted to know how it went. He'd been nothing but the perfect boyfriend for the past week.

Nate was trying to make her change her mind, but he didn't realize that she'd seen a side to Chuck Bass that no one else ever had. Chuck would never treat her the way that Nate was describing. Nate just didn't want her to go back to Chuck again.

_I'm sick __of playing all of these games  
It's not about taking sides_

When she was with Nate, she never realized how beautiful she really was. She turned to a lame eating disorder to try to make her self even more perfect for him.

She didn't have to do that with Chuck. Chuck made her feel beautiful and good about herself. He made her happy.

_When I looked in the mirror, didn't deliver  
It hu__rt enough to think that I could  
Stop, admit that I'm wrong  
And then change my mind_

The light finally changed but the cabbie was looking back at her with a question. She realized he thought Nate was going to get into the car.

"Go! Now!" she exclaimed. He nodded and finally put his foot on the gas.

She glanced quickly at Nate who seemed to be very much sad and regretful…and very disbelieving about this turn in events. She shook it off and looked ahead as the car passed Nate. She wasn't going back to him. It was over. It had to be.

_Sorry boy__ I gotta be strong  
And leave you behind_

She actually felt a great deal of relief. Funny how she'd thought that too the night she and Nate broke up the first time. Why did she keep trying to make everything so perfect with them after everything that he did to her? Why did she depend so much on him for most of her life? He was just as lost as she was. She just never realized that before. She'd just written the perfect life for them and that was the plan to follow.

_If I live every moment  
Won't change any moment  
Still a part of me and you_

She could never forget him. He had been a part of her life for so long that it couldn't just be washed away. He had helped her with the dialogue…but Chuck was the one that might possibly complete the script.

She didn't know. All she knew was that she had to move on with her life… without Nate as her leading man.

_I will never regret you  
Still the memory of you  
Marks everything __I do  
_

The cab finally pulled up in front of the hotel. Blair quickly paid the man, giving him a rather large tip, before racing toward the entrance.

_I can't waste time so give it a moment  
_

She had to find him and let him know that it was really over with her and Nate. She had put him out of her head—for good. Chuck was the only one she wanted. She would tell him the truth and everything would work out.

_I realize, nothing's broken_

She pushed the button for the elevator and waited impatiently for it to come to the ground level. He hadn't been very forthcoming this morning…and she'd already screwed this up so badly. But he was king of screwing up, so hopefully he'd listen and understand.

_No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one_

It was a fine time for her to realize all this. Too bad it had to happen seconds after he saw her with Nate and assumed the worst. And she knew when she walked away from Nate that there was a slight possibility that Chuck wouldn't forgive her this time. That he wouldn't look the other way. That hadn't stopped her. That hadn't made her turn back to Nate. She wanted to be with Chuck. She was moving forward, and not looking back.

_Don't look back got a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo  
_

She knocked on Chuck's door and waited impatiently for him to answer. She hoped he'd gone straight home after school. Otherwise, she was just going to have to wait here for him to show up. And she'd totally cut out on Dan and Serena she realized. She'd have to call them after settling things with Chuck. Jenny could wait. Chuck couldn't.

_Just like a tattoo_

The door opened and there stood Chuck.

_I'll always have you__…_

* * *

_To be continued…_

Song: "Tattoo" by Jordan Sparks


	16. Tattoo Part 2

**WARNING:** I know that there are spoilers floating around about what was supposed to "happen after The Thin Line… Please remember, I hate spoilers. If anything I write resembles those spoilers in any way, I don't want to know—and it is pure coincidence (which HAS happened before). Please respect my wishes and do not refer to them in any reviews.

**DISCLAIMER:**I own nothing.

This story takes place after the events of **Roman Holiday**. Certain quotes from later episodes may be worked in.

Thank you! XOXO Sharon

* * *

**Chapter 16: Tattoo Part 2**

Chuck had stormed into his suite about fifteen minutes before there was a knock on his door.

He was pissed.

Pissed, infuriated, and… and… there was this feeling in his chest that he'd only felt once before. This swelling that was probably caused by his inability to breathe properly. Apparently all systems shut down when given a shocking blow. Or most of the systems did anyway.

He'd still managed to move his feet and get into his limo as quickly as possible. That was a feat he probably wouldn't have been able to pull off again. He wasn't even thinking at the time.

Chuck was running late after school. He hadn't turned in an English paper. He made up some lame excuse about not being sure of the topic. Amazingly the guy had given him an extension.

He'd left class wondering if Blair would be waiting for him after his stellar performance that morning. He didn't know what he was thinking. _Permanent?_ It rang too much of another dreaded f-word that wasn't even in his vocabulary.

He didn't know why he was so angry over something so stupid as a refusal to get a tattoo. He knew she wouldn't get one anyway. That wasn't the point. He didn't need her to get one. He just needed to know that she was in this with him. He knew she wanted to be with him, but he didn't know how her mind worked really. He didn't know if she would change her mind as quickly as she had before. He didn't know what she wanted deep down.

And yeah, he believed her about the pictures. He didn't have any reason _not_ to believe her—even if it was a lame excuse. But apparently Queen B had her lame moments.

He'd been anxious as he walked out of the school doors, hopeful for a chance to forget about all his talk of permanence and make up with her. He really needed to stop being a pill…he was starting to behave like a lovesick fool.

Then he walked out of the gates.

She wasn't waiting for him.

Instead, she was standing off to the side in a very _cozy_ conversation with Nate.

Chuck couldn't hear what they were saying but he saw their fingers intertwined.

He saw how close Blair was standing to Nate.

He couldn't see the look on Nate's face, but the look on Blair's had been enough.

Nate must have decided that he wanted Blair back. He must have told her the truth—that he loved her.

There could be no other reason for the look on Blair's face that bordered on happiness and confusion. Obviously she was considering Nate's words. She seemed to be trying to make a decision.

It wasn't too difficult to figure out what decision she was attempting to make.

And it also wasn't too difficult to figure out _which_ decision she would make.

Then she must have realized that he was watching her.

Blair looked straight at him.

Chuck couldn't handle it. He didn't want to hear her say the words he knew was coming. He couldn't take hearing the words that she was once again turning away from him.

Anger filled him as his chest felt like it was about to burst.

He stalked over to the limo and hollered to the driver to leave even before he slammed the door shut behind him.

He barely registered her yelling his name.

He didn't register anything else happening on the sidewalk he left behind.

All that he could register was the fact that maybe he _had_ wanted forever.

But forever was just another one of those stupid fairy tale things that he didn't believe in.

_Could_ never believe in.

* * *

"What are _you_ doing here?" Chuck spit out the words after opening his suite door to reveal the very reason for all his anger and hurt.

"We need to—," Blair started to say "talk" but he interrupted her.

"Oh," Chuck said like a light bulb had gone off in his head, "I get it." He said before dragging her into his suite and slamming the door shut.

He started kissing her roughly as he gripped her arm and started pulling her toward his bed.

She was confused. After the way he left school, she knew he must be angry and hurt. So why was he kissing her? And he wasn't being gentle or passionate about it. He was being rough and hurtful. She winced as he bit her lip and dug his fingers into her arm as he kept pulling her across the room.

She yanked away from him and looked at him in confusion, and more than a little anger.

"Enough," she exclaimed. "What the hell, Chuck? And what are you talking about? What do you _get_?"

He glowered at her for a minute before he started pacing back and forth.

"I get it. That stupid fucking music video had it right," Chuck said extremely provoked.

Blair crinkled her eyebrows in confusion. She had no idea where he was going with this.

"You're not in love," Chuck spat at her. "You just want to keep on fucking me until somebody better comes along. Well _did_ he, Blair?" Chuck growled at her.

"Did Nate finally decide that he wanted his whipped little puppy back? But, no… if you're here, that just means he hasn't completely forgiven you yet. You must be here for some more," Chuck said with horrible sarcasm. He started unbuckling his pants.

"Well, let's go," Chuck said as he undid the buttons on his shirt. "You want to fuck me? Let's get it over with. The least I can get is some decent breakup sex before you go back to being his slave." He finished with the buttons on his shirt and shrugged out of it.

Blair just stared at him in horror. She understood what he was saying, but she couldn't comprehend how he could think she would feel that way… not after everything they'd been through this week. She knew that Nate was an issue they hadn't touched…but she'd given him so much of herself. She'd opened up to him intimately in ways she'd never opened up to anyone.

Blair turned away and started walking to the door. She couldn't talk to him like this. She didn't know what to say. She was not going to talk about her conversation with Nate and try to be open with him if he was going to be this crude.

Chuck looked at her back and smirked.

"What? Not in the mood? Or was I wrong? Nate did forgive you. You just decided that you had to tell your little fuck buddy in person that it was over again?" Chuck snorted with laughter.

She turned on him and glared. "You're going to feel really stupid when you stop ranting enough to find out the truth," she spat the words at him before turning to finish her walk to the door.

"There is only one truth. Gotta give props to Anthony. Song choice was brilliant," Chuck yelled at her.

She didn't respond back. He watched her in dead silence as she opened the door and started through it. She was almost out before she paused.

She didn't look at him. She didn't even seem to be certain of herself in that moment. And if you asked her later, she wouldn't have been able to tell you why she said what she did.

"He got it wrong," she muttered. With those final words she left the room, letting the door slam shut behind her.

Chuck just glared at the door. _Good riddance_, he thought to himself as he buckled his pants back up, pulled his shirt back on without buttoning it, and went to sit on his couch. He flopped down.

And what the hell was she talking about anyway? _He got it wrong_? Who got what wrong?

Nate? He got everything wrong. He wasn't the brightest bulb in the box.

But they hadn't been talking about Nate.

They'd been talking about the stupid kid who made that music video.

Was she saying that _Anthony_ had gotten it wrong? Gotten _what_ wrong?

_I'm not in love, but I'm gonna fuck you till somebody better comes along…_

He was never going to forget the first time he'd heard that in homeroom. The lyrics had resounded through his head during their entire meeting with the headmistress. All he kept thinking at the time was how much the lyrics fit Blair's feelings toward him.

But she had just said that Anthony had gotten it wrong…and she'd been very serious about pointing that out to him…did that mean...?

_Christ_, he jumped to his feet and went racing for the door.

There was no way he was going to wait for an elevator. The stupid thing would stop at each level for anyone who had pressed a button. He didn't have time to waste here.

He took the stairs, for probably one of the first times in his life.

He reached the ground level and looked around, hoping to see Blair. Hoping she hadn't left yet.

He heard a ding as an elevator reached the ground level. He saw her get out and start toward the exit.

"Blair!" he hollered after her.

She just kept walking away quickly. She didn't even pause when she heard his voice. He knew he'd been crude and cruel to her. But if she had been saying what he thought she'd been saying… he had to know…

"Blair!" he yelled after her. He was following her, but she just wouldn't stop. He needed to try something else…anything else to make her stop and tell him what she'd meant by her words….

"Damn it Blair, can't you see I've been trying to love you!" he hollered out the words that he hadn't ever wanted to say because he didn't understand them but knew they were very important…and made the speaker vulnerable.

It did have the desired effect though. Blair stopped in her tracks. She spun around with a surprised look on her face.

He sighed and stalked over to her. She stared up at him expectantly, wondering what he'd say now…and feeling more than a little disbelief... like maybe she hadn't heard him properly.

Chuck let out an exasperated breath as he tried to make her understand.

"I don't have any fucking idea what I'm doing!" Chuck said, somewhat helplessly. He really didn't know what he was doing. He was embarking on a journey to that foreign country he hadn't felt like visiting before. It was making him extremely skittish…and his stomach was fluttering madly. He hoped to God he didn't vomit.

"Really?" Blair asked somewhat breathlessly. She was starting to realize that maybe she _had_ heard him correctly.

"No, I've had one steady monogamous relationship my entire life." Chuck said with a huge dose of sarcasm. He shook his head, smirking ruefully. "That would be _you_."

He sighed and continued. "Yes, _really_. I'm clueless!" he muttered. He hated that he wasn't in control. He didn't know what the hell was going on with his insides and he didn't understand what he felt toward her. He really didn't know what he was doing.

"No…I meant the other part," Blair said. She knew he was new to all this relationship stuff. She could deal with that. What she didn't know is if he really meant what he'd just said. He'd actually used that four-letter word…

He crinkled his eyebrows, trying to remember what "other part" she was talking about. Oh… "Yes, B, I'm trying." He really was trying to love her.

Blair shook her head. "I don't mean what you're trying or not trying to do…" Blair trailed off before she asked, "What do you _feel_?"

Chuck shifted uncomfortably. He didn't talk about his feelings. He wasn't one to share much of anything. He ended up asking a question instead of answering her… it was the same thing he'd done once before…"Define feel?" He asked uncertainly.

Blair just looked at him with slight annoyance. She knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to avoid the question again, just like the time she'd asked him if he liked her. That time she hadn't _wanted_ to hear his answer. This time she did. She just looked at him with eyebrows raised, letting him know he wasn't going to get away with answering a question with a question.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes, "You're really gonna make me say it." He muttered.

"I'm not making you do anything," Blair said. He was the one who brought this conversation up. All he had to do was listen to her upstairs to fix this. He was the one who tried to make it worse by his words. If he had started this conversation, he was going to finish it…or she was just going to leave. There was only one way he was ever going to make her forgive him for his crude remarks.

He clenched his eyes shut as if it pained him to say the next words. "Fine! Okay…" he opened his eyes and stared into hers. "Okay…" he seemed to be preparing himself…and stalling from saying it. He cleared his throat.

"I love you," he said.

He said it. He actually said it. And the world didn't end. His stomach wasn't revolting…sure he still felt the way he always felt around Blair…but he wasn't about to vomit now.

"I love you," he said it again. It hurt even less the second time. His eyes were still staring into Blair's, wondering what she would say or do now.

Blair's eyes were very wide. She couldn't believe he had said it either.

He started to close his eyes when he realized she still hadn't said anything.

"Say something Blair," he demanded, now starting to feel very much bereft. If he had said those words and she didn't return them or—worse—threw them in his face… he started feeling sick again.

She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. He was startled. He'd only ever seen her be this gentle with Nate before. He didn't get gentle usually. He got heat and passion…which were just fine with him…but to get "gentle" from her meant that he was getting all of her…wasn't it?

"I love you Chuck Bass," she whispered. Then she smiled. "But I'm still not getting a tattoo."

He smiled before kissing her. He was gentle at first; mindful of how rough he'd been with her just a few minutes ago in his suite. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—," he started to explain.

"It's okay," Blair said, pulling back slightly before kissing him again. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"Join me in my suite?" he asked, pulling back to smirk suggestively at her.

She nodded, but grabbed his hand to stop him before he started going.

He looked back at her expectantly.

She opened her phone and found the setting she wanted. She walked into him—snuggling close—before she held up the phone to aim at both of them.

He realized what she was doing. He wanted to roll his eyes, but he gave his signature smirk instead.

After she finished taking the picture, she turned it on him and took a few more.

He finally gave in and rolled his eyes at her. "What was that for?"

"Really Bass, we need more pictures of you and me," she said impishly. "I don't want anymore misunderstandings."

He grunted but was glad that they were finally walking back toward the elevator. He was suddenly very impatient to get to his suite.

"So…what _did_ happen with Nate?" he asked once the doors closed and they were waiting for the elevator to ascend.

"He wanted me back," Blair explained, looking up at Chuck. "He said he loves me." Chuck nodded, waiting for her to continue. "I told him we were done for good. I told him that we weren't meant to be."

Chuck looked over at her, amazed that she had said something like that to Nate when she didn't know how _Chuck_ was going to respond to seeing them together…and amazed that she had even realized all that to begin with.

"So…you told him that… do you really believe it?" Chuck asked. He couldn't stop himself. He felt much more secure now that she'd actually told him that she loved him…but Nate was still her first love…he didn't want her to decide that she loved Nate more than him.

"Chuck, I can't just forget everything about Nate," Blair explained. "I've been with him my entire life. He will _always_ be a part of my life. There is no getting away from that."

Chuck looked down.

Blair bumped him with an elbow to get his attention. "But yes, I do believe that we are not meant to be. I'm with you now. Nate had so much of my past. But I want you to have a lot of my future." She looked away after saying that. She sounded like an idiot.

Chuck didn't care if she _was_ sounding kind of crazy or mushy. She was making him think of that silly word "forever" again. And this time he didn't scoff at the idea of the stupid fairy tale ending.

"So…" he began.

Blair looked up at him.

A slow smirk came across his face.

"My name on your ass has definite potential. Care to reconsider?"

* * *

_To be continued…_


	17. Faith, Hope, and Trick

**M WARNING:** There is a small m-rated section in here. It's a little more **risqué** than I normally do, but I couldn't resist. Sorry if you think I went a little over board!

**WARNING:** I know that there are spoilers floating around about what was supposed to "happen after The Thin Line… Please remember, I hate spoilers. If anything I write resembles those spoilers in any way, I don't want to know—and it is pure coincidence (which HAS happened before). Please respect my wishes and do not refer to them in any reviews.

**DISCLAIMER:**I own nothing.

This story takes place after the events of **Roman Holiday**. Certain quotes from later episodes may be worked in.

Thank you! XOXO Sharon

* * *

**Chapter 17: Faith, Hope, and Trick**

"Or maybe here…" Chuck mumbled as he placed a soft kiss on the upper side of her right breast.

All she could do was gasp and run her fingers through his hair.

The minute they'd gotten off the elevator they had made short work of getting into his room, almost not making it to the bed in their haste—though they did manage to remove all of their clothes before they fell onto it.

Now Chuck was slowly driving her insane by finding all the places on her body that could be a possible home for the tattoo he kept insisting that she get. She wasn't going to get a tattoo—and she sort of wished she'd never brought it up… but now that his lips had moved down to find her inner thigh, she was starting to entertain the idea… if only so he'd find that particular spot again and again.

_Girl can't help it, Girl can't help it_

Chuck groaned. "Do _not_ answer that," he commanded.

She groaned too. "I have to," she said as she sat up.

_You got me trippin oh, stumbling oh, flippin oh, fumbling oh_

"Serena can wait," Chuck said, looking up from his place on the bed down between her legs.

_Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love_

"I stood her up," Blair explained as she scooted her legs up and together before crawling past him down to the edge of the bed. She reached down for her pants, almost falling off the tall bed before she snagged them and managed to find her cell phone in the pocket.

Chuck turned on his side with a frustrated groan. Then he decided he liked the view of her backside enough to forgive her annoying habit of answering calls from Serena in the middle of their play time.

"Hey S," Blair said into the phone. She was still lying on her stomach at the bottom of the bed.

"Where are you?" Serena said in a hushed whisper into the phone. "We've been waiting for almost an hour!"

"I got a little side tracked," Blair explained. She sucked in a breath when she felt Chuck sliding his finger tips up and down the back of her thighs.

"Well?" Serena said in frustration. "When are you going to get here? Jenny's been home for a while now. I'm not even sure if we can get her _on_ the laptop, let alone get her to stay here until you get here!"

Blair sighed. She looked over her shoulder at Chuck. He gave her a devilish grin as he lowered his lips to replace his fingertips. She muffled a moan and decided she didn't want to leave just yet.

"Can I just tell you how to do it?" Blair asked.

"Blair…" Serena groaned. She was even worse at computer jargon than Blair was.

"Derek said it would be easy, just follow his instructions to the letter," Blair explained.

"Look, Dan is really mad about this entire thing. If you want to do this then let's do this! Get your ass down here!" Serena hissed into the phone.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Blair finally agreed.

"Thirty minutes B," Serena warned. "Make it snappy." She hung up the phone.

Blair sighed again. She really didn't want to get up at the moment.

She jerked in surprise when Chuck found a new spot in his tattoo quest. "Chuck!" she cried out.

"I told you… this is definitely the spot with the most potential…" he murmured as he kissed that spot again. Then he trailed his lips up her back until he was stretched out almost completely on top of her. He kissed a spot on her shoulder blade.

"Chuck… can we hurry this up? I've got to meet Dan and Serena in Brooklyn in thirty minutes," she said, gasping and not sure if she enjoyed being completely at his mercy since he practically had her pinned down and unable to move.

"I guess…" he whispered as he slid a hand down her back. He worked his way over the curve of her hip before sliding his hand between her thighs. She breathed hard in anticipation. "Been meaning to try something new…" he murmured before shifting up and back on his knees as his hands parted her thighs.

*** m-rated * scene begins ***

She pushed herself up to her hands and knees and started to roll over but he held her in place as he crawled between her legs from behind.

"What are you…" she trailed off as his hands found her hips and she felt his body slide against hers. She held her breath as he slid inside of her from behind. "Oh my God…" she moaned at the incredible new sensation.

"Chuck, love," Chuck corrected her with a murmur as he pulled back and then slid home again.

Her hands fisted in the bed sheets and she held on for dear life. She had definitely not been expecting this. And all she could think as he kept up the amazing pace with stroke after stroke was that she was never going to be in Brooklyn in thirty minutes… somehow she could live with that.

*** m-rated * scene ends ***

* * *

"Took you long enough!" Serena said as she opened the door to Blair.

Blair just grinned at her sheepishly. She was surprised she could even walk. Her knees still felt a little weak. Chuck had laughed when she tried to make her way around his suite and gather up her clothes. She threw one of her heels at him for good measure.

He just caught it and said laughingly, "I love you too." She had dressed in a huff, but couldn't resist giving him one last kiss goodbye. And she promised she'd be back after her trip to Brooklyn.

They had just admitted their feelings for each other. There was no way she wouldn't be back. This was a night for celebration, not for going home early and lights out at ten.

He let her take the limo. It was perhaps the second time she'd been in it by herself… the first time being her trip to Victrola.

She had tapped her foot impatiently all the way to Brooklyn and now that she was here, she was ready for business.

"Okay, S, you need to get Jenny on her laptop," Blair commanded. "I'll go with Dan in his room and we'll get this all set up."

"But what do I say to Jenny? She's just going to tell me to use Dan's," Serena said. They both hurried into Dan's room. It didn't matter if Jenny saw Blair there, but they needed to get this over and done with, hence, the rushing.

"Isn't Valentine's Day coming up?" Blair said pointedly. "Just tell her you want her opinion on what to get him and get her to look up any ideas she has on the internet."

"Blair," Dan said in greeting, though he really wasn't feeling it. He was sitting at his desktop, his laptop already booted up. He couldn't wait to get this over with. "Glad you could finally grace us with your presense."

Blair wondered over and laid out the instructions. Dan tried to adjust the firewall settings and get a connection to Jenny's computer now, seeing if maybe Jenny was already on and Serena wouldn't have to go over and make something up. It didn't work.

"Okay," Blair nodded at Serena. "Go."

Serena turned and slowly made her way out of the room.

"Give her a few minutes and then try it again," Blair said to Dan.

He just nodded and waited.

Blair sat down on the edge of his bed and started tapping her foot again.

"Would you stop that?" Dan finally asked when the tapping became too annoying.

Blair just glared at him but she did stop the tapping. She stood up in the huff again and started pacing the room.

Meanwhile, Serena had knocked on Jenny's door hesitantly. Jenny opened her door with a smile and a question, "What's up S?"

Serena winced at the use of her initial, only real friends were allowed to call her that—namely B.

"Dan's doing some research and I thought this was the perfect opportunity to get your input on a V-Day present for him," Serena explained. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Jenny said cheerfully before letting Serena in and closing the door behind her.

"Most of the traditional stuff is for guys to give girls… like chocolates, flowers, balloons… I don't want to be traditional, but you know Dan more than me. What should I do?" Serena asked, trying to figure out how to get Jenny on her computer.

"Well, he likes books," Jenny laughed at her brother's lameness. "Really old books that most people call classics but us normal people can't understand even though they are supposed to be English."

"Okay… well, why don't we look something up? Check out Amazon for the used book section?" Serena suggested with a nod to Jenny's computer.

Jenny paused, and shrugged. "Sure, but I don't see why you couldn't just do that on your own…" She sat down at her computer and started booting it up.

"Because I wouldn't know what titles to choose from. I don't know what he already has," Serena explained, coming up behind Jenny and trying not to show her nervousness.

"As if I would know?" Jenny laughed. She typed in her password quickly and waited for the computer to load the rest of the way.

"Well, maybe you could help me find an original copy of a book he already has and loves? I know it'll be super expensive, but he can't fault me for this one. Valentine's Day is so different from Christmas," Serena hastened to explain.

"Well as long as you don't get him a year's supply of cheese," Jenny cracked up laughing at her own joke.

Serena looked at her in confusion. "Why would I do that?"

Jenny looked up at her as she started loading the webpage. "Oh, no reason," she laughed. "The cow might be a better bet in that case." She still remembered when she was helping Dan find the perfect present for Serena for Christmas.

"What's your favorite cheese anyway?" Jenny said conversationally. She often wondered how the cheese thing would have gone if Dan had actually gone ahead with her silly suggestion.

"Uh… cheddar?" Serena said distractedly. She usually spent her time wondering about the more important things in life… cheese was definitely not one of them. She wasn't even thinking of her favorite cheeses right now, she just told Jenny the first thing that came to mind.

"Sharp, Serena," Jenny laughed at her own joke. "Really sharp." Jenny pressed the browse button for Classic Novels and they started pursuing the list of titles.

"Maybe Ebay would be better for this…" Jenny commented as they clicked on link after link, checking out the used books.

Back in Dan's room, Dan and Blair had finally gotten the connection they were looking for and were now browsing Jenny's hard drive. They checked out the media maker software first, trying to find any videos that were created in there. They found a few with filenames they couldn't decipher and ended up finding some Humphrey Family Videos.

Blair smirked at one of Dan at five covered in cake and ice cream after a birthday party gone wrong. Dan barely cracked a smile, he just closed the video and went on to the next.

They kept searching, but found nothing.

Blair let out a sigh of frustration and Dan was starting to relax a little.

"Dan, she isn't just going to leave the evidence for anyone to find," Blair said with annoyance.

"Well then you don't have any proof Blair," Dan said angrily. "She didn't do it."

"She must have gotten rid of it," Blair murmured to herself, trying to think of what to do now. Then she had a thought.

"Check her Recycling Bin," Blair commanded.

Dan sighed and found the folder. He winced when he saw a video file sitting in there.

"Restore it!" Blair hissed excitedly.

Dan did so, but slowly. He was dreading this moment.

"Now go open it!" Blair urged him on.

Dan went into the video files again and it took him a moment before he could finally click open.

And there it was. It loaded in Windows Media Maker, all the clips cut out and pieced together, the song's waves splayed out across the bottom of the screen.

Jenny had made the video. Here was the proof. Blair was ecstatic. Dan was anything but.

Dan pushed back from his desk and started pacing around his room. He didn't know what to do with himself.

Blair settled into the chair he had just vacated and sent the file to herself, and saved a copy onto Dan's laptop.

She ended the connection to Jenny's computer and shut down Dan's.

"Told you so," Blair finally said, looking toward Dan.

He glared at her before turning and stalking from the room, slamming his door shut behind him.

In the other room, Serena jumped at the sound and both Serena and Jenny looked toward the door to the living room area.

"Wonder what that was about?" Jenny said confused.

"Oh, Blair stopped by to study with us..." Serena searched for a lie.

Jenny looked at her, extremely confused now.

"Well, since everything happened at school, she hasn't had many friends to hang out with, so we're it," Serena explained.

Jenny nodded slowly, getting a little excited that Blair was there. Maybe Blair could give her some pointers on redecorating her room.

"The slam was probably Dan's way of telling me that Blair is driving him insane and I should hurry back," Serena forced a smile. She knew that the slam meant things hadn't gone well with the video hunt… which also meant her work here is done.

"You know, I think I'll just stop by that book store Vanessa suggested once," Serena said. "Amazon doesn't seem to have what I want." She started backing toward the door.

"Good plan," Jenny said, closing the browser window and starting to boot the laptop down. She was relieved she didn't have to help with this anymore. "And maybe I'll come up with some other suggestion besides a smelly old book in the meantime."

"You do that," Serena said, forcing another smile as she opened the door and walked out. "Later Jenny, thanks," Serena almost choked on the words.

"No problem S," Jenny said. "Hey, tell B to stop in before she leaves, I want to ask her something."

"Sure thing," Serena said before closing the door. She rushed back in to Dan's room and found Blair sitting by herself. The laptop was closed and Dan wasn't in there.

"How'd it go?" Serena asked.

"Case closed," Blair said with a self-satisfied smirk.

Serena sat down in a huff on the bed next to her. "I can't believe she did it," Serena said softly.

"Believe it," Blair said.

"She wants to talk to you about something before you leave," Serena said.

"Well, I shouldn't disappoint, should I?" Blair said with a conniving smile before leaving the room to see what Jenny wanted.

Dan finally came back into the room after throwing cold water on his face in the bathroom.

"I'm so sorry Dan," Serena said. She got up and walked over to him and wrapped him in a tight embrace.

Dan held her close for a minute more. "It's not your fault Serena." He closed his eyes and just held onto her.

He finally pulled back.

"So what now?" Serena asked.

He sat down on the edge of his bed and leaned forward, elbows on knees and hands in his hair. "I'm not sure, but let me figure this out, okay?"

"Dan…" Serena started.

"Please Serena," Dan looked up. "Get Blair to back off until I figure out how to handle this. Jenny's going to have to face the music one way or the other… let me do it my way."

"I'll talk to her," Serena finally agreed. She wasn't going to make any guarantees though. She knew how Blair's mind worked. Blair wasn't going to wait around for Dan to make up his mind.

"I have to go," Serena said. She walked over and gave him a kiss goodbye. "I love you."

"I love you too," Dan whispered, kissing her back sweetly. Serena ran a hand around his neck, enjoying the hair at the base of his neck, before finally pulling away to leave.

"It'll work out somehow," Serena reassured as she walked to the door. "You'll see."

Dan just nodded and quietly watched her go.

* * *

"Dan, hey, what's up?" Jenny said as she opened her door.

Blair had left about ten minutes ago after telling her that maybe she should get rid of all the bubbly colors and go for something a little more mature. And she mentioned getting rid of the teenybopper albums.

Jenny had nodded, trying to keep up a happy expression. She wanted Blair's opinion; she just didn't think Blair would be so bitchy about it.

She was actually relieved when Serena came by to get Blair before they left.

"I need to talk to you," Dan said very seriously.

Jenny paused at the look on Dan's face. Was he mad at her? What was going on?

"Okay, come in," Jenny said. She was slightly surprised he didn't just open the wall in between their rooms, but this was fine too.

"We have a problem, a big one," Dan said.

"Okay?..." Jenny trailed off.

"Actually, it's your problem," Dan said. "You made that video at school Jenny."

"What?" Jenny exclaimed in disbelief. "I did not!"

"Don't," Dan said, holding a hand up at her, shaking his head. "_Don't_ lie to me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm telling you the truth," Jenny insisted.

"You did it, and because of you an innocent guy is taking the fall," Dan said. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing! I did nothing!" Jenny exclaimed. Where the hell had this come from? How did he know?

"Jenny, you _are_ going to do something about it," Dan glared at her. "Or I will."

Jenny breathed slowly, trying to assuage her panic. All her dreams of being popular and finding the rich man of her dreams and growing up to live happily ever after in a world of glitz and glamour were flying up in smoke before her very eyes.

Leave it to Dan to be so self-righteous that he would choose to force his sister to make the right _moral_ choice instead of protecting her at all costs. Jenny piped down on her flare of anger and tried to act remorseful.

"Okay… okay…" Jenny finally said. She closed her eyes tight. "Tomorrow. I'll tell the truth tomorrow."

Dan hadn't thought it would be that easy, but maybe she had been feeling the guilt too much already.

"I'll go with you," Dan said supportively. "And we'll get through this Jen. You made a mistake. Even if you can't stay at Constance, your grades are good enough that you should be able to get into another good school."

Jenny wasn't that naïve. She knew that this was going to float around on her permanent record. She would end up at a public school where status meant shit and she had a future of flipping burgers or serving lattes to Upper East Siders next to Vanessa… well, actually she'd be by herself since Vanessa moved back to live with her parents.

Jenny just nodded and looked down at the floor. Her mind was racing for a way to get out of this. She didn't know what to do, but she knew she wasn't going down without a fight.

Dan gave her shoulder a hesitant squeeze before leaving the room. He was so disappointed in her, but she was still his sister. He could forgive her anything. Or so he thought.

* * *

"You got the limo?" Serena asked as they walked out of the building and Blair led the way to Chuck's ride.

"But of course," Blair said with a smug smile before settling into her seat and making room for Serena.

"Why are you so happy B? I mean, I know that you're preparing for total social destruction and that always makes you giddy, but this goes way beyond that," Serena asked suspiciously.

"Can you keep a secret?" Blair said, positively glowing. "Well, it probably won't be a secret for long, but I don't know if it's something he'll want everyone to know about."

"What? Who?" Serena asked.

"He loves me," Blair whispered.

"Who?" Serena insisted.

"Chuck!" Blair said, grinning.

"You've got to be kidding me," Serena said in absolute shock. "Does he even know _how_ to do that? That is one word I never would have associated with Chuck Bass."

"He's learning S," Blair said with a smile. "He was so cute about it too. He had no idea what he was saying but he managed to get his point across."

"So is this why you were so late?" Serena asked, still a little floored at the idea of her future step-brother knowing how to be a normal human being.

"Mostly," Blair explained with a secret smile.

"Ew, Blair!" Serena made a disgusted sound. "Tell me whatever you want, just do _not_ allude to his sexual prowess." She shuddered.

"Don't worry," Blair laughed. "Doing is much better than talking about it."

Serena covered her face with her hands and squealed out her disgust.

Blair laughed some more before closing her eyes and settling back in her seat with a soft smile on her face, just thinking about Chuck and the look on his face when he'd startled even himself by telling her that he loved her.

Serena caught the look on her face and hesitated before asking, "Do you love him too, B?"

Blair opened her eyes slowly and whispered, "Yeah, I kinda do."

"Then I can get past my disgust and support you with this… just… no more grossness, okay?" Serena said.

"Deal," Blair laughed, relieved.

"And B?" Serena asked. Blair looked at her with a question on her face. "I know you want to get your revenge as quickly and swiftly as possible, but Dan would like to handle this. Can you let him deal for now?"

"Serena…" Blair said with some annoyance. She hadn't done this much crap to not have a satisfactory ending.

"Please B?" Serena pleaded.

Blair finally gave in. "Okay… but this tentative waiting period shall not last forever."

"Deal," Serena returned.

The car finally arrived at The Palace and Serena went up to her suite. Blair traveled with her until her stop for Chuck's suite. "Later S," Blair said with another secretive smile. "See you in the A.M."

Serena just shook her head and watched her best friend go down the hall as the elevator doors shut. She hadn't seen Blair this happy in a long time. She still couldn't believe that it was _Chuck_ who made it happen. He better never hurt Blair—that was all she had to say about the matter.

* * *

Friday, the next day

"Okay Jen, you can do this. Just go tell the truth. Maybe they'll go easy on you?" Dan said. He knew there was no chance that she was going to get away with this, but he was trying to calm her nerves.

There wasn't any need. Jenny was completely calm and ready to go in and talk to the Headmistress.

Dan watched her go into the office when her name was called and he settled back into his seat to wait for her.

Minutes went by until finally the office door opened again.

Ms. Queller stood at the door and motioned for him, "Mr. Humphrey" she said. He realized she wanted him to come in. He didn't know why she wanted him, but he got up anyway and started toward the door.

He was almost there when Jenny slipped through the doorway, past the headmistress.

As she passed by she gave him a pained look and whispered…

"I'm sorry Dan; I had to tell her what you did."

* * *

_To be continued…_


	18. Bomb's Away

**REMINDER! REMINDER! REMINDER!**

Please remember, I hate spoilers. If you hear/read any rumors or "gossip" or SPOILERS about the upcoming new episodes, PLEASE keep it to yourself. If anything I write resembles anything that you hear, I do NOT want to know, and it is PURE coincidence (it HAS happened before). Please respect my wishes and do not refer to them in any reviews.

**DISCLAIMER:**I own nothing, just my written word.

This story takes place after the events of **Roman Holiday**. Certain quotes from later episodes may be worked in.

Thank you! XOXO Sharon

* * *

**Chapter 18: Bomb's Away**

**Spotted: N chasing B. Can't get a hint? B has definitely moved on if the little scene at The Palace lobby was any indication. C couldn't even bother dressing properly for his little declaration of love. C and B were spotted on their way back up to his suite. A little study? A little talkie? Or a little making up? My money's on the last. Thanks to a certain video, I don't even have to imagine what they're doing...did anyone else's stomach just turn over? At least they got a room. You know you love me, XOXO Gossip Girl.**

* * *

Everyone was looking at her.

Blair wanted to laugh. But she knew it would be a great big loud laugh of pure giddiness.

She was wearing a loose and flowing white top with delicate embroidery that was mostly see-through and stopped right before her waist. The sleeves had long open slits down the arms that stopped at wide white bands buttoned around her wrists. Under it she had a tight white spaghetti string tank top that stopped right at her waist. She was also wearing a black flowing skirt that clenched tightly around her hips at the top and was laced up the back tighter than Serena could ever get it.

"They love _you_ in my clothes more than they love me," Serena said with an exaggerated pout.

Blair rolled her eyes and finished getting a book out of her locker before slamming the door shut and turning to stroll to class.

"Is this going to become a habit?" Serena asked with amused disgust. "Because maybe you should keep a stash of your own clothes for this purpose."

Blair shook her head. "It was a special occasion," Blair said, trying to keep the smirk off her face.

Eleanor had left for some business trip the previous day so Blair hadn't had any problems texting Dorota to say she was spending the night at Serena's.

Of course that wasn't a complete lie… she _was_ spending the night at Serena's… the same building Serena was staying at… who needed to know that she was in her boyfriend's room instead of her best friend's?

She really should have had the limo stop by her penthouse before going back to The Palace yesterday, but how was she supposed to know Chuck would keep her in his room all night? And she hadn't wanted to leave that morning wearing the same thing she'd worn yesterday… so part of Serena's bohemian style wardrobe was what she got. She probably could have gone to her penthouse in this outfit and changed… if Chuck hadn't decided to join her in the shower. He was insatiable! It was crazy!

And of course Gossip Girl knew about everything that had happened yesterday. It had gotten to the point that it didn't even faze Blair anymore. She was happy and that's all she cared about. Although she did wonder what Chuck thought about everyone knowing he'd uttered that four-letter word that begins with an "L".

"Whatever you say," Serena rolled _her_ eyes this time and looked heavenward. She wasn't going to think about why Blair hadn't left Chuck's last night…of course she should have been pre-warned. Blair _did_ say "_See you in the A.M"_ before going to meet up with Chuck. Somehow Serena thought that meant at _school_.

"Hey… there's Jenny," Blair said with a mixture of confusion and spite. "Didn't you say Dan was taking her to sing like a canary this morning?"

Serena halted in her tracks and spotted the little bird making her way casually down the hall.

"Yes…" Serena trailed off in confusion. "What's she still doing here? I'd have thought she'd gotten the boot by now."

Blair stopped walking too and stood next to Serena. She was wondering the very same thing. She'd been frustrated and pissed that Dan was going to take the _moral high ground_ and make Jenny turn her self in. _She_ could have made things a little more… gossip worthy.

"Jenny," Blair said in greeting as little J came up to them.

Serena held her breath, trying to understand and not wanting to say a word just yet. Maybe Dan was waiting for lunchtime instead.

"Blair!" Jenny said regretfully. "I am so sorry, I had no idea, I swear."

Blair tilted her head and asked, "About what?"

"Dan switched the tapes. He's in with Ms. Queller right now," Jenny said sadly. "I couldn't believe it myself."

Both Serena and Blair's mouths dropped open, their minds racing.

Serena started to advance toward Jenny. She was wondering if Dan really would take the fall for Jenny, but that was impossible. He wouldn't throw _his_ future away for something like this. And if he had… then she was going to slap Jenny for letting him do it and drag her back into the office herself.

Blair flung out an arm and held Serena back. She had connected the dots and knew something was _seriously_ wrong here. There was no way Dan would admit to switching those tapes. But she wanted more information from Jenny before showing her cards.

"But I thought Anthony did it," Blair said with innocent wide eyes.

"So did everyone else," Jenny explained. "But apparently the guilt got to Dan about Anthony being expelled—you know how he is."

Blair nodded. Serena looked at Blair with confused, angry eyes but started to calm down when she realized that Blair was trying to find out what had happened from Jenny's point of view.

"Why would Dan do it though?" Blair asked, wondering if Jenny had an answer to this one. "It hardly seems like something he would do."

Jenny looked down. "Well, he sort of still harbors a deep and abiding hatred for Chuck and wanted to get back at him… I'm so sorry that he hurt you in the process," Jenny said morosely.

Everything connected in Blair's mind. "I see…" Blair trailed off.

"Like I said, I'm so sorry!" Jenny said. "I really have to get to class now." She started backing away and gave a slow wave.

Blair just nodded after her.

Serena turned in front of Blair with a huff. "Oh my God, what the!"

"Relax," Blair said. "Text Dan. Ask him what's going on," she instructed, although she already had a sneaking suspicion.

**D, just saw J. whats going on? u took fall 4 her?**

Serena sent the message and waited impatiently. The first bell of the day rang, but the two girls didn't start heading toward class yet. They were too impatient to see what was going on.

The response finally came after two minutes.

**no**

"Thought so," Blair said.

Serena looked up at Blair. "What does this mean?"

"She blamed him," Blair explained. "He sent her in and she didn't want to get into trouble so she made it seem like _he_ did it. She even had the perfect story planned so that Dan would have a motive."

"But what about us? Did she really think we'd let her get away with it?" Serena asked incredulously.

"She doesn't know we know," Blair said with a glint in her eye.

"So what does this mean?" Serena said, confused and angry and wanting to hit something.

"It means Dan's time is up," Blair said with a slow smirk. "My turn."

"What are you…" Serena trailed off as Blair took out her own cell phone.

Blair typed out a message and sent it off. "I feel like Prince Charming. Coming to Cindy's rescue. Who'd have thought?"

"Who did you just text?" Serena asked.

"The only other person at this school who loves mayhem as much as me," Blair said. Her grin turned into a laugh when she read the incoming text message.

**i love it when u talk dirty**

* * *

**anthony didn't switch tapes. i know who did. need a distraction. total social destruction: S-style. u game?**

Chuck was totally, completely game. This must be what Blair had been working on all week. He couldn't wait to see what happened.

He'd been a little incredulous when he'd seen Gossip Girl's latest blog, but after the night he'd spent with Blair… the guys at school were more jealous that he was "getting some" than to bother cracking on him about the "love" stuff. Apparently nobody cared what you had to say to get into a girl's pants—even if the "love" words were the truth. He still couldn't believe he'd actually told Blair. But then, she might not have told him…or spent the night…and that would have been a shame.

So Blair wanted a distraction… and this distraction had to serve to get everyone at school together in one place at one time.

No assemblies were happening today, so Chuck came up with the only other alternative to achieve mass assembly.

"Hey Vince," Chuck walked up next to the lab partners across the aisle from him. "Wonder what would happen if you put a little bit of this," he pushed the bottle over to the class daredevil, "in that," he finished with a nod to the beaker Vince had been filling with chlorine dioxide.

Vince, ever excited to find out how things worked, took the bottle from Chuck who murmured, "You might want to step back."

Chuck returned to his station and put away his chemistry notes and grabbed his bag off of the floor. Any second now…

"Mr. Adams," the teacher said to Vince from across the room, "what _are_ you doing?"

It was too late. Vince had already dribbled a drop of the sulfuric acid into the beaker.

The small explosion was instantaneous. Vince had been prepared and jumped back.

The teacher grabbed the fire alarm at the same time that everyone else went running when they spotted the small fire that started creeping across Vince's desk. The smell was ghastly too.

The teacher grabbed the fire extinguisher and started spraying. Chuck was trying hard not to laugh as he followed everyone else out of the room.

Well, Blair had her distraction… and he knew she wouldn't disappoint him with what came next.

* * *

Dan had watched his sister leave uncomprehendingly. Her actions weren't connecting in his head. Why was she leaving? And what had she just said?

"_I'm sorry Dan. I had to tell her what you did."_

Oh. My. _God_. Dan swiveled his head toward Ms. Queller in absolute shock.

"In my office," Ms. Queller commanded firmly. "_Now_," she continued when Dan didn't move.

Dan was still in shock which was the only reason that he started moving his feet forward into the room. He was through the door and halfway to the chair in front of the desk before he halted. Ms. Queller almost walked into him.

He turned around. "Wait, what is going on here?" he said panicky, as if he didn't already know.

"_Sit!_" Ms. Queller almost yelled at him.

He sat down quickly; his hands were actually shaking as the ramifications started swimming in his head. Jenny had blamed him for this!

He started tapping his foot and leaned forward as Ms. Queller settled into her own seat.

"I don't know what Jenny just said, but I can assure you that—," Dan started to explain but she interrupted him.

"_Silence!_" Ms. Queller commanded. "You have a lot of explaining to do. Because of you, another student was expelled."

"I didn't do it!" Dan insisted, still flabbergasted and trying to find a way out of this.

"I am calling your father. I can't believe you would sacrifice your perfect record for revenge. It's a shame really. Second in your class and you want to throw it all away?" Ms. Queller said disappointedly.

"I didn't do this! I came with Jenny because _she_ did it—," Dan tried to explain even though he didn't want to rat out his sister either, but… his stomach twisted just thinking about what she had set him up for. _Jenny?_

"Really Mr. Humphrey, that is quite enough," Ms. Queller interrupted him again. "Your sister has explained your intense hatred for Mr. Bass. And while the circumstances were terrible, that does not excuse your actions. Now, please excuse me," she said as she rose from her seat. "Your father needs to be brought in so we can go over your options together."

Dan watched her leave in—the hits just kept coming.

Not only had Jenny blamed him, but she gave him a motive to do it. And while he did hate Chuck, he would never have gone this far.

But… wait, Ms. Queller said "_options_"… did that mean there might be a possibility of him getting away with this? If he took the heat, would he be able to continue at St. Jude's… just with a very big blemish on his record? He would never forgive Jenny for this, but at least there's a possibility of her not getting expelled…

Wait, what was he thinking? Jenny had turned into Blair… worse than Blair actually, because Blair never lied. She told it like it was, or manipulated her way around the truth. Jenny had flat out lied.

He started tapping his foot again. His father was coming. That meant he had at least an hour to figure out what to do.

He got a text message from Serena. He had just finished reading it when the door to the office opened again.

"Put that away," Ms. Queller snapped at him. "Your father is on his way. Please wait in that seat over there," she motioned to a chair at the back of her office, "until he arrives."

He did as he was told, wondering if the headmaster of St. Jude's would be joining them too.

Ms. Queller sat at her desk and began going through some paperwork.

He snuck his hand back into his pocket and tried to type out a response as simple and as quickly as possible, which is why all he got out was "no".

Then he settled in to wait and think about those options he might be offered.

Twenty minutes later the fire alarm went off.

Ms. Queller looked up from her desk with a frown before scooting her chair back with a sigh.

"Right this way Mr. Humphrey," she motioned for him to follow her.

He followed her silently, wondering what in the world was going on.

* * *

The students all made their way outside to the court yard.

Blair found Chuck quickly in the crush and gave him his instructions. He nodded before making his way to the front of the crowd near St. Jude's entrance.

Serena found Dan and came up next to him, asking if he was okay. He wanted to talk further, but Ms. Queller glared at both of them so he fell silent.

Blair went through the crowd until she found the boys she was looking for.

She walked straight up to Connor, the name of the hated boy who had gotten a little too fresh with her a couple of mornings and molested her in front of a crowd of people.

She grabbed his arm harshly; he looked down at her with trepidation and a little annoyance. "Unless you want to get slapped with a sexual harassment charge—and believe me, I have enough witnesses for one—you'll make your way to the girls' stairs as soon as we can go back in." She glared at him. He nodded warily.

She let go of his arm and went in search of the "cowboy" who tried to rope her in. She found Owen rather quickly and gave him pretty much the same threat.

Fire engines roared up the block and two firefighters made their way to the front quickly, the chemistry teacher met them and explained the situation before all three went into the building to inspect the damage and prevent the fire from starting again.

Meanwhile, Jenny had found Nate in the crowd.

"Wild isn't it?" Jenny said with a smile.

Nate gave her a jerky nod. He wasn't in the mood to talk. He was still pissed at himself and angry about the entire situation with Blair and Chuck. He loved her and she had turned away from him…for _Chuck. _It didn't make any sense to him. He knew how Chuck was. _She_ knew how Chuck was. Did she _love_ Chuck? He didn't think so. But after Gossip Girl's lovely wakeup call, he knew what they had spent last night doing. He winced as a shot of jealousy rushed through him.

He had lost two of the most important people in his life and he was at a complete loss.

"How are you doing?" Jenny asked, wanting him to talk more. She was feeling more confident about asking him out now that she knew Blair had completely pushed him aside for Chuck.

"Fine," Nate said, still not really paying her much attention.

"Well, good, so am I," Jenny responded, trying to find a way to get him to talk more. She decided just to come right out with it. "Want to go to this café with me after school? It has the best hot chocolate in the world, and amazing coffee blends if that's your preference." She looked at him hopefully.

He didn't really feel like doing much of anything, but he _had_ talked to Jenny before—the night of Blair's birthday party—and he'd felt better after unloading some of his problems. Maybe he could do that again.

"Okay," Nate responded, though not with much enthusiasm.

"Great!" Jenny said excitedly. "Meet you right here after school?"

Nate just nodded.

The firefighters finally came back out and after a brief discussion with the headmistress and the headmaster they made their way back to their truck and pulled off.

Ms. Queller turned to instruct the students.

"There was a small fire during chemistry class, but all is well now. All those who have chemistry for second period need to report to the gym instead. The same will go for all other periods after that. You may return—," Ms. Queller tried to dismiss everyone but Blair interrupted her.

Blair walked right up next to the woman who stopped speaking as she wondered why this student was right next to her on the stairs facing the crowd.

"Ms. Queller," Blair said loud enough for everyone to hear. "I have a small important announcement that needs to be made to all students, as well as to you, before we return to class."

Everyone broke off from their little whispered conversations and snapped their heads up. They were extremely curious, especially since their own fallen queen was doing this.

Chuck watched proudly and very interestingly from his spot at the St. Jude's entrance. His only task was to make sure no one entered the building until Blair was done. It didn't really warrant though, because everyone was too engrossed in what she had to say.

Serena knew that this little fire drill was the result of Blair's text to Chuck…she wondered what kind of mayhem Blair was about to kick up. This little announcement thing resounded of the time Blair had out-ed _her_ for a drug problem she didn't have.

Dan wondered what Blair was going to do. He had a sinking feeling about whatever she was about to say. It looked like he wasn't going to have to worry about his options now. Part of him was relieved, but the other part of him—the big brother part that still loved his sister even if she had betrayed him—was nervous as hell.

Ms. Queller started to speak but Blair held up her hand, cutting the woman off. Only Blair Waldorf could command the principal of an elite Upper East Side school to basically shut up and she would.

The headmistress was probably just in shock.

Blair used it to her advantage.

"Connor? Owen?" Blair looked toward the front of the crowd and spotted the two. "Come here please." The boys grudgingly made their way to the stairs, standing off to the left side and wondering what the hell Blair was going to do.

Blair turned her attention back to the crowd.

"You all know about the _lovely_ music video that aired a couple weeks ago," she started. Some people nodded while some people gave a small laugh of amusement.

"You also know that Anthony Loydon was expelled for making the video and switching the tapes," Blair continued.

Nate wondered what in the hell Blair was doing up there. And he didn't appreciate being reminded of the sex tape. He had been so pissed that he'd snapped his pencil and gripped the edge of his desk in a death grip so hard that the hand he'd slammed into the wall the day before screamed at him in pain.

"What you don't know is that he didn't do it," Blair said.

Everyone was quiet now. This little speech of Blair's had just made an interesting turn and they wondered if Blair was about to announce who _had_ done it.

Chuck waited in anticipation to find out who was behind the tape himself. After all the shit he'd gone through with his father—and Blair's mother—not to mention losing his best friend, he was intrigued to say the least… of course if the original video hadn't been released by that Vanessa person in the first place, he might not be with Blair right now. Of course that didn't mean he wasn't angry that someone had used the music video to further embarrass Blair.

Jenny watched in awe. What was Blair doing? Was she trying to make things worse for Dan or something? She already felt badly for what she'd done to Dan, but was Blair going to publicly humiliate him too?

Nate looked over at Jenny and raised his eyebrows as if to ask "what's going on"? Jenny just shrugged like she didn't know.

"Word has it that Dan Humphrey was the one to switch those tapes," Blair explained.

There was a tittering of snorts and shrugs throughout the crowd. Most people knew him because he was dating Serena, otherwise they could care less.

"Connor, Owen," Blair looked at both of them. "The morning you entertained the school at my expense with your stupid cowboy song and _wandering_ hands, someone stopped you. In fact, I believe, _Connor_, that someone pushed you and said 'Don't touch her'. Do you remember who that was?"

She glared at Connor, telling him without words that he had better fess up or he'd regret it.

Ms. Queller looked at the boys in disapproval, shocked that boys with their upbringing would behave so shamefully. She also didn't understand how something so despicable could happen at the school and she wasn't aware. She had been newly arrived to Constance in January though. Looks like there were more details she needed to see to. And the headmaster of St. Jude's was going to have to take care of these boys as soon as Ms. Waldorf was finished saying whatever it was she was trying to say.

"Dan," Connor muttered.

"What was that?" Blair said loudly. "I don't think anyone heard you."

"Dan Humphrey!" he said louder. He looked at Owen, who was feeling as uncomfortable as Connor was at having their behavior put on display in front of everyone—including the heads of the school.

The crowd listened attentively for her to continue, wondering why this was important.

"Hmm, yes, _Dan_," Blair said. She looked back at the crowd. "Dan Humphrey was right _here_ with Serena and me the morning the announcements were interrupted. Dan was also with us that _entire_ morning. It was a most trying night and Dan was ever the helpful friend. He even had his father come over that morning to bring him a fresh uniform."

Ms. Queller listened with greater interest now. Seems someone was lying to her, and she didn't like it.

Jenny was starting to shift uncomfortably. She didn't remember all that and now Dan had an alibi. But Blair didn't know it was Jenny who switched the tapes…did she?

"Incidentally, his father had to drop off the uniform because Dan's sister, Jenny, had to meet to work on a group project at school early that morning. Can I please have a show of hands for who was in that group?" Blair asked, scanning the crowd.

Jenny started to look around worriedly.

Chuck finally caught on to who the culprit was, he started looking through the crowd to find little Jenny Humphrey to see her reaction to all of this. He finally spotted her and almost laughed at how worried she looked. Damn bitch was going to get what she deserved.

Nate was giving her a confused look again, wondering why Blair was mentioning Jenny in the middle of this mess.

Kati, Is, and Hazel started to raise their hands to back up Jenny, despite the fact that they were juniors while Jenny was a freshmen and they didn't have any classes with her...except for art, but they work independently in that class. The teacher wanted everyone to use their own creativity.

Jenny breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her friends' hands raised.

Blair saw this and grinned maliciously, "Might I remind everyone that a certain blogger we all know, and most of you love, shut down because of this video being brought to the school's attention?"

Kati and Is' hands went right back down. They had gone into mourning when Gossip Girl went away. They thought the world as they knew it was coming to an end. How would they ever get the latest gossip?

Hazel still kept her hand raised.

"Ah, yes, Hazel," Blair said with a smirk. "Pray tell, what class do you share with Jenny?"

"Art," Hazel said.

"Art?" Blair laughed. "Pull the other one Hazel. Stop protecting your little pet. There were no group projects in _art_," she spit out the word. "I have the same class. We both know you're lying. And we all know how Ms. Queller hates a liar."

Hazel looked at the headmistress guiltily. Ms. Queller was giving her a disapproving glare now too. Hazel put her hand down.

Jenny held her breath.

People in the crowd let out short laughs at Hazel being put in her place by Blair.

"So no one met with Jenny for a group project? At all?" Blair asked, grinning again.

No one else raised their hands. The crowd was absolutely silent once again.

"I didn't think so," Blair said with a nod. "That's because there was no meeting. That's because little Jenny Humphrey saw an opportunity to advance her status at the expense of ruining someone else. _She_ switched the tapes. Then she let Anthony take the blame. And when she was found out by Dan, she dug her hole even further by setting _him_ up to take the fall. Her first mistake was making the video. Her last mistake was thinking that I wouldn't find out."

Kati and Is' mouths dropped open in shock.

Nate looked at Jenny in disgust.

Jenny started to shake her head, unable to believe what was happening. How? What? _Oh my God, I hate her!_

Chuck let out a loud laugh that drew some looks from the guys near him. He just shook his head in amusement.

Blair took a CD case out of her bag and held it up to Ms. Queller. "A disk with the file taken from Jenny's laptop. The only proof you _really_ need to know that she is responsible. Maybe you should have her dad bring the machine along with him when you have your little sit down."

Ms. Queller took the disk with a grave nod.

"And the only question I have for you, Jenny," Blair saw her in the crowd and glared her down, pleased to see Jenny's eyes starting to tear up, "is what kind of person betrays their own brother?"

"Ms. Humphrey," Ms. Queller said loudly. "My office, _now!_" she commanded.

Jenny looked around in a daze. Everyone was looking at her with disgust and revulsion. Even Nate, who had so recently accepted her invite for coffee, had stepped away from her.

"Nate…" she whispered, still holding on and trying to deny it all though it was a little too late.

Nate just shook his head sadly. Jenny was definitely not who he thought she was.

Chuck watched as Jenny slowly made her way through the crowd. Everyone parted to let her through. It was bittersweet for her, but definitely enjoyable for him, that Jenny was finally known by everyone—as the person that they didn't want to have anything to do with.

Blair grinned as Jenny came forward, tears streaming down her face. The horrible looks of all her peers staring at her continued and they started to whisper amongst them selves.

"_Can you believe her?"_

"_What a bitch!"_

"_Thank God Gossip Girl came back."_

"_Her own brother?"_

"_I can't believe Blair did that. She's so brave."_

Dan watched Jenny walk forward aching for her even though he knew he'd tried everything to protect her in her quest for popularity.

Jenny finally made her way to the front. Ms. Queller motioned for her before turning and starting up the stairs. Jenny followed her, completing her walk of shame.

Blair whispered to her as she passed. "In war, _never_ underestimate your opponent."

Jenny tried to glare at Blair but the effect was ruined by her tears. She let out a gasp around a sob and turned away to walk quickly up the stairs, sprinting after Ms. Queller.

"That is all!" Blair said with triumph and a grin to the crowd.

Everyone started to disperse, talking and laughing amongst themselves about the entire exchange.

The headmaster grabbed a hold of Connor and Owen and dragged them off to his office as well. They weren't going to get hit with any legal charge, but they still weren't going to get away with their actions.

Blair grinned to herself as she walked down the stairs into the crowd and found Dan and Serena.

"Blair…" Dan started.

"No need to thank me Cindy," Blair said.

Dan rolled his eyes. "Did you have to do it this way?"

"Of course," Blair said with a shrug. She would have continued but she felt arms come around her from behind.

"Perfection," Chuck whispered in her ear before kissing the side of her neck.

"You expected anything less?" Blair asked before leaning back into him. "Great distraction by the way."

"I aim to please," Chuck said with a laugh. "I've got to get back to class, unfortunately." He kissed her neck again.

Dan and Serena had to walk away from the lovebirds. It was too weird to see them act like… well, _them_.

"I can't believe she did that," Serena said.

"_You_ can't? I can't believe I _let_ Blair do it," Dan said with a wince.

"Oh, I meant Jenny," Serena said hesitantly.

"Oh…" Dan closed his eyes. "I can't believe _she_ did that either. Dad is going to kill her."

"What about you Dan?" Serena asked. "How do _you_ feel about her?"

"Well, she's still my sister and I love her…but I will never forgive or forget this," Dan said, opening his eyes. "I don't know how I'm going to live with her now."

"I guess one day at a time?" Serena said.

"Yeah," Dan shook his head. Serena took a hold of his arm and stopped him. "Dan, everything's going to be alright…someday if not today."

"I love you," he murmured, glad to have someone there for him as his family kept falling apart.

"I love you too," she whispered before leaning in to kiss him. She wanted to take all the pain and confusion away. They just held onto each other after that, not wanting to let go of the person who held their heart.

Meanwhile…

Blair sighed. "Give me a ride home?" she asked impishly.

"Does today end in a 'y'?" Chuck replied with a smirk.

Blair turned around and gave him a quick kiss goodbye. She watched him walk away. She was feeling on top of the world… and you know what? She was.

"Blair."

Blair spun around and saw Derek walking toward her.

"Hey there," she said.

"So that's what you wanted those instructions for?" he asked.

"Yes, and you came through completely," she winked at him.

"Glad to help," he said. He was still a little nervous around Blair even though he had now spoken with her three times. He couldn't believe she had the nerve to stand up in front of everyone and give that speech.

Blair spotted Kati and Is hesitantly making their way toward her. She knew them, and she knew that, after everything, the fact that they were going to talk to her meant that she really _was_ almost back on top.

And Blair didn't forget those who helped her get there.

She turned toward Derek and reached up to ruffle his perfectly combed—with a very geeky part—hair. He shook his head at her ministrations, but was too shocked to back away. She finished giving him bangs and started to loosen his tie a little. He opened his mouth to speak as she undid his top collar button, pulling his collar a little haphazardly.

"What are you doing?" he finally managed to ask.

"You'll see," Blair whispered just as Kati and Is joined them.

"Blair, we are so sorry!" they said together, hoping Blair would forgive them. She really was the pure essence of cool. They were still amazed that Jenny had turned out to be such a bitch. And that Blair had stood up in front of everyone to reveal the truth. They could forgive her for being such a hypocrite because the more they thought about it; Blair couldn't be a virgin forever. And now she was with Chuck—how she had managed to tame him was beyond them…And after what she'd just done, her rising cool factor alone was making them anxious not to be left in the dust.

"Of course you are," Blair said. She wasn't going to forgive them that easily of course, but she wasn't going to shut them down completely.

"Please forgive us," they asked, looking completely contrite.

"I'll think about it," she said firmly. They were almost relieved, but not quite.

"Lunch on the stairs?" Kati asked hopefully.

Blair looked at both of them for a long minute. "We'll see." Maybe she would sit there with Serena and let Kati and Is sit a step down.

They smiled and nodded again.

"Hey girls," Blair said, "have you met Derek?" She asked as she motioned to the guy standing next to her.

The girls looked at him. Derek looked between the girls and Blair, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"No," Is said.

"Well this is Derek. He's extremely smart and he recently helped me with a special project of mine. And he's _very_ single," she explained.

Kati and Is took in the guy. He was definitely cute with his hair a little shaggy, and they liked the way he dressed so casually. But hadn't they heard something about him being gay?

Derek realized what Blair was doing and gulped. He tried to open his mouth to say something to Kati and Is, but he started stuttering again.

Blair laughed, "Relax Derek. They won't bite...much."

Kati and Is saw the way his eyes had gone a little wide and thought it was so cute how nervous he was. If he was this nervous around girls, he definitely couldn't be hitting for the other team.

Kati and Is looked at each other then looked back at Derek.

"C'mon Der," Kati said as she walked up next to Derek.

Is walked up to his other side.

Derek looked at Blair in slight panic. She just tilted her head suggestively toward the entrance to St. Jude's. He started walking the way she directed. Kati and Is followed along with him.

Blair watched as they stopped at the entrance and almost laughed again when she saw Kati and Is take their phones out to put his number in.

Total social destruction, reclaiming her throne—well almost anyway—and matchmaking: all in a days work.

She started up the stairs, anxious for the school day to commence. She couldn't wait for the final bell to ring.

Limo rides were quickly becoming her favorite after school activity.

* * *

**Spotted: Little J getting her come-uppins. The true queen shone as she proved to everyone who the real ruler of the Upper East Side is. Did J really think she was going to get away with this? B always comes out on top. Stick a fork in her, J is done…if the journey to Hudson with her bags packed was any indication, seems even a brother's love can be forfeit in the face of betrayal. Always vigil, you know you love me, XOXO Gossip Girl.**

* * *

_Stay tuned for the epilogue…_


	19. My BFF's Mother's, BF's Father's Wedding

**REMINDER! REMINDER! REMINDER!**

Please remember, I hate spoilers. If you hear/read any rumors or "gossip" or SPOILERS about the upcoming new episodes, PLEASE keep it to yourself. If anything I write resembles anything that you hear, I do NOT want to know, and it is PURE coincidence (it HAS happened before). Please respect my wishes and do not refer to them in any reviews.

**DISCLAIMER:**I own nothing, just my written word.

This story takes place after the events of **Roman Holiday**. Certain quotes from later episodes may be worked in. Please **note** that this story was written based on the assumption that Lily said yes to Bart at the end of **RH**. Also, the events of **School Lies** and **A Thin Line** never happened. That includes all Lily, Bart, Serena, and Dan scenes.

Thank you! XOXO Sharon

* * *

**Epilogue: My Best Friend's Mother's, Boyfriend's Father's Wedding**

"Blair! Serena!" the loud female voice came from the bride's room.

The two girls were currently in the process of trying to slip away undetected.

No such luck.

"There you two are!" Eleanor exclaimed as she walked through the doors and saw them at the end of the hall.

The girls turned around, cringing.

"Serena, as maid of honor, you should be helping your mother," Eleanor admonished. "Where are you two going?"

Blair tried to search for a suitable explanation… nothing was coming, "Uh, Serena was just about to join you, she just needed to…" she searched for something.

"A drink!" Serena said a little too loudly. "I needed a drink." Serena fanned herself. "It's so hot in here. I'm _so_ parched."

Eleanor looked at her oddly. "There are refreshments in your mother's room." Eleanor took her arm. "Let's go. And come along too, Blair. You _are_ a bridesmaid."

Blair's eyes got wide. Serena was giving Blair a panicky look that said, "_Do something!_"

"Bathroom!" Blair exclaimed. "I have to use the lady's room. I'll be there in five minutes."

Eleanor looked like she was about to argue.

"Five minutes, I promise," Blair insisted before turning and actually running the rest of the way down the hall.

Serena took a deep breath and wished Blair the best.

Now Serena just had to act natural. She mustn't do anything that would give away her nervousness.

She just hoped her mother didn't ask where Eric was.

* * *

"Charles Bass, if you don't answer this phone in the next minute there will be _no_ sex tonight," Blair snapped across the phone line. "Do you hear me? _No_ _sex_!"

She closed her phone with a huff. She didn't know why she was talking to his cell phone like it was an answering machine. It wasn't like he could hear her talking. She started massaging her temples.

The "bachelor party"—if you could call it that—was last night. The wedding was actually at two o'clock. It wasn't first thing in the morning. It gave everyone plenty of time to recover from the festivities from the night before.

Everyone, that is, but Chuck Bass.

And that wouldn't have even been all that horrible, except Chuck had been taking Eric under his wing as of late and neither of them had arrived for the wedding yet. The best man and groomsman were missing. They weren't at the Palace and they weren't answering their cell phones.

It was times like these that Blair wondered why she had ever decided that she loved him. It had to be fate playing a trick on her. Turn her into a perfect student, daughter, socialite, then make her fall for someone like Chuck Bass. What was that sound? Was it fate laughing at her?

No, it was her cell phone.

She snapped it open to read the text message. It was from Serena.

**30 min B! mom's going 2 notice soon! find them!**

Blair slammed her phone shut.

What the hell did Serena want her to do? Activate the GPS unit she installed in his ass? Oh right, she hadn't gotten around to doing that.

Eric wasn't answering his phone either.

That meant there was only one other option. In this instance, Bart was the lesser of two evils. If Lily knew that Eric was missing with Chuck, she'd start imagining all the things Chuck could have gotten her "baby" into.

Yes, Bart was definitely the better option. Plus, he might be able to shed some light on the situation considering it was _his_ party the boys were at.

* * *

Blair tapped on the door to give some warning—the last thing she needed was to see Chuck's father in his skivvies—before opening the door slowly.

"About time," Bart grumbled. He was in the middle of straightening his black bowtie, facing the mirror.

Blair cleared her throat.

Bart glanced over when he heard the feminine sound.

"Oh, Blair, I thought you might be Chuck," he said, before turning his attention back to the mirror. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, sir," Blair began hesitantly. "I was wondering if you might remember something about last night?"

"Blair," Bart said, "Chuck was very well behaved at Victrola. No need to worry." Bart had been a little amazed him self. He'd been amazed that his son had managed to land Blair Waldorf in the first place. Of course they were only juniors, but it was still quite miraculous in his opinion that his son had actually fallen for one girl. He'd almost given up hope of Chuck ever leaving his partying for the real world.

Blair sighed. She already knew that. Chuck wasn't an idiot. He knew she'd find out—she did have her ways. Besides, they had already been over this—it was something they'd had to deal with in the past two months that they'd been together. He knew he was allowed to look, not touch. And if he did touch, she was allowed to as well. The thought of Blair having anything to do with another guy was enough to make him fume. If she actually _had_ any contact, he knew he wouldn't be able to stand it. Hence, he didn't touch either.

"That's not my question," Blair said.

"Well?" Bart asked.

"Do you happen to remember when he left?" Blair asked. "Maybe he made a mention of where he was going?"

"Why?" Bart asked, turning away from the mirror, interest peaked.

"Well, sir," Blair started. "He's running a little late and…"

"You have no idea where he is," Bart finished for her. His face was returning to that scary look that hid all expression from his face.

"Well, that's not exactly true," Blair improvised. "I just need to know where he might have gone—"

Bart sighed, seeing through her attempt at avoiding the truth. "Does Lily know?"

"No," Blair said firmly. "And she doesn't have to."

"Well, it won't be the end of the world," Bart said briskly. "Eric can fill in for him."

Blair had a look on her face that clearly indicated that she had something else to say but really didn't want to say it.

Bart sighed, resignedly. "Eric is with him." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"Yes, sir," Blair answered.

"Don't tell Lily," Bart commanded. "That boy." He shook his head. Leave it to Chuck to pull something like this on to_day_ of all days.

"So, do you remember anything?" Blair asked hopefully.

Bart shook his head. "Chuck didn't say anything to me," he answered.

Blair let out a breath.

"I had Dexter check his room," Blair explained. "They're not there. Neither of them answered their cell phones. I think Eric's is turned off."

Bart turned back to the mirror. A master at hiding his emotions, he just adjusted the tie again as he thought about where his son might be.

"How about Nate?" Bart asked finally.

"N-Nate?" Blair tried not to stutter over the name, to no avail. She hadn't spoken to Nate since that day in front of the school when she'd chosen Chuck over him. She knew that Chuck had been trying to break through Nate's stubbornness for a while, but apparently Nate knew how to hold a grudge. She'd taken to calling him "Natalie" around Chuck. Only a girl could hold a grudge this long.

"Sir, I don't think he's a possibility," Blair explained gently. She thought Bart knew that the boys weren't exactly the best of friends anymore. "Chuck and Nate haven't really spoken lately."

"Oh," Bart said, confused. "Well, don't call him then."

Blair nodded. She hadn't been planning on even trying him.

She started to turn to leave, still trying to figure out what to do.

"I just thought that since Nate was at Victrola last night, they had made up," Bart said.

"What?" Blair turned around quickly, shocked. Her voice was a little too loud.

Bart shrugged. "He disappeared around the same time that Chuck did, so I assumed they left together."

"Th-thank you," Blair managed to murmur. There she went, stuttering again.

She left the room abruptly, not bothering to say anything else to Bart.

* * *

She walked down the hall to an alcove with a small bench and sat down, rather unladylike, with a "hmph!"

_Why, why, why, why, why?_ Why did she have to be the one to call Nate? She opened her phone. She definitely didn't want to. Maybe someone else could.

**S, N was w E and C. try calling him.**

She didn't have to wait long for a response.

**B! thats gr8 news. i cant call, u do it! mom just asked about E. i lied. just find them!**

Blair sighed. She was Blair Waldorf. She can do anything…even call an ex-boyfriend, who hadn't spoken to her in a long time, to ask about the whereabouts of her current boyfriend. Well, it sounded possible in theory.

She cleared her throat before she finally called.

The phone was ringing on the other end. That was a good sign.

Then it went to voicemail.

Groaning, Blair ended the call.

Without any other option, she pressed send again.

Finally he answered the phone. "'ello?" She could barely make out the word.

"Hello Nate," she said firmly, not allowing any of her nervousness over the call to show through.

There was silence for a few seconds. She almost thought he went back to sleep, but finally…

"Blair?" he managed to say a little clearer, sounding slightly bewildered.

"Yes," she answered. "Are Eric and Chuck with you?"

He coughed, trying to clear his throat. His head was killing him and he hadn't even bothered opening his eyes yet. He didn't remember a lot about last night. He wouldn't have even answered the phone except it was somewhere near his head, and the ringing kept shooting piercing pains through his skull.

"Nate?" she asked again a little louder, wondering if he was going to keep silent to be a jerk.

"Shh…" he said sharply then grabbed his head as the sound reverberated around his brain. "Let me look," he whispered.

He cracked one eye before wincing at the early afternoon light streaming in through the window. He was on his back but could barely make out his surroundings. He struggled to a sitting position, holding his head firmly so it didn't start wobbling on his neck.

He finally got both eyes open and stared at the mess around him. He was lying on a couch in the den at his house. Chuck was stretched out on the other couch to the right of him. Eric was sleeping to the left, sitting at the card table, with his head down on the tabletop. There were quite a few empty beer bottles and a couple of partially full liquor bottles everywhere.

He winced again as he turned to put his feet on the floor and tried to stand up. There were cards all over the table and all over the floor. There were also some poker chips here and there.

Everything was starting to come back to him.

Chuck had called last night to invite him to the party. Chuck had obviously already been drinking. He insisted that Nate get off his ass, stop acting like a girl, and come down and join in the festivities.

Nate had almost hung up on him, but something made him change his mind. Maybe it was because he was alone doing absolutely nothing on a Friday night. Maybe it was because he hadn't been to Victrola yet and wanted to check out the venue. Maybe it was because Chuck had been bugging him for weeks and Nate just wanted to go and punch him to make him shut up and stop calling… Or maybe it was because he was missing his best friend and realized his stubbornness in not forgiving him wasn't hurting anyone but himself.

Whatever the reason, he'd gone. He'd had a blast. He'd gotten smashed.

The boys had decided to go to Nate's because his mother was visiting relatives in Connecticut and that meant they'd have the entire house to themselves. Chuck had mumbled something about too many family members living at The Palace, and too many employees snooping around. Chuck didn't want someone to come along and take Eric away before things got really good.

And it _had_ gotten good. They started out playing poker because Eric didn't know how. They played regular straight poker for a few hands then showed him some Texas Hold'em. They'd gotten bored with that relatively quickly and decided to play King Cup.

Nate pulled his shirt up and looked at his stomach. Yeah, they'd played King Cup alright—the permanent marker on his stomach was a definite indication.

King Cup was a drinking/dare/shot/rule game all rolled into one. All 52 cards in a deck were laid facedown on the table. If you drew a red number card, you had to take that number of drinks. If you drew a black number card, you got to make any other person of your choosing take that number of drinks—or you could split up the number between more than one person.

If you drew an Ace, it meant a waterfall. The person who drew the card started drinking his beer and then the next person started, and then the next. Everyone had to keep drinking without taking the bottle away from their mouths until the first person stopped, then the next person could stop, and finally the last person. If you broke the fall, everyone had to do it again.

If you drew a Jack, you had to take a shot—Chuck took great pride in mixing the most elaborate shot concoctions he could dream of.

If you drew a Queen, you got to make a rule that everyone had to follow. If anyone didn't follow the rule, they had to take a drink. By the end of the night they couldn't say each other's names, they had to touch the beer bottle to their foreheads before taking _any_ drinks, they couldn't throw up, and they couldn't say the words that began with the letter "L". Eric was the only one to break the "throw up" rule. Chuck had just laughed and given him a beer to wash his mouth out—though both Chuck and Nate had backed off on plying Eric with alcohol after that.

And if you drew a King, you had to do a dare. You got to choose who would give you the dare though, so neither Eric nor Nate was stupid enough to ask Chuck for one. Chuck had ended up drawing two of the Kings. So he was forced to draw a picture in permanent marker on Nate's stomach because Chuck chose Eric for his first dare. For the second, he'd chosen Nate… who retaliated by making Chuck draw a picture on Eric's ass. Hopefully nobody would be looking at _those_ body parts anytime soon.

When Nate drew his King card, Eric dared Nate to stick his tongue to the freezer door. He'd gotten stuck and blood was drawn when Chuck pulled him off. Nate and Chuck were too drunk to even make fun of Eric for giving Nate such an elementary school dare. When Eric drew his King card, Nate—who wanted to show Eric how the 'big boys' played this game—dared Eric to order a pizza and answer the door in the nude. Needless to say, the delivery guy got a much more interesting tip than he normally would.

It was an excellent night and reminded Nate of how much fun he'd always had hanging out with Chuck.

But just because he'd basically forgiven Chuck, it didn't mean he was ready to talk to Blair. Unfortunately, she was still on the phone.

"Yeah," he croaked out. "They're here."

"Let me talk to Chuck," Blair demanded—relief and anger going through her.

"He's asleep," Nate whispered.

"Well, wake him up!" she scolded, a lot louder now.

"Whoa," Nate said, pulling the phone away from his ear. "Chill with the volume."

"Nathaniel Archibald, Chuck and Eric have about twenty minutes to get dressed and get to the church. The wedding is today and if they're not here, Lily is going to flip!" she shouted, not caring that he was obviously in the process of dealing with a hangover.

Nate pulled the phone even further away and waited for her to finish the rant that he could have heard through his phone from a mile away.

Then her words finally registered through the fuzz. _Shit_.

He walked gingerly over to Chuck and shook his arm. He didn't budge.

"Chuck," Nate said. It came out as more of a whisper. Nate cleared his throat again and winced before saying much louder, "Chuck!"

Chuck jerked up on his elbows from his position lying facedown on the couch. At the same time, Nate grabbed his own head and wobbled.

"What's your problem?" Chuck muttered. He didn't even bother trying to move again just lay there on his elbows with his eyes closed.

"The wedding, man," Nate whispered.

"What about it?" Chuck croaked out.

"It's in twenty minutes," Nate said. He could hear a squeaking sound and realized it was Blair shouting into her phone.

"It's for you," Nate said before tossing the phone on Chuck and turning to sit down on his couch again. The world was all askew. He needed to close his eyes to make it stop spinning.

Chuck was trying to focus, but he was having some difficulty. Every time Eric drew a black number card, he'd given it to Chuck. Probably because Chuck kept giving his to Eric—hey, it was his new brother. It was Chuck's job to get him as shit-faced as possible. He needed to find out what the boy could handle. In the process, Chuck had to suffer through drinking tons of beer—something he didn't normally touch—but it was the drink of choice for this particular game.

Well, Eric was _going_ to be his new brother. They just had to get past the wedding first…

What time was it anyway? Then he registered the squeaking sound coming from whatever it was Nate had just thrown at him. He plopped down and reached for the thing.

Ah, it was a cell phone.

He brought it up to his ear in time for, "—twenty minutes! Lily might even call it off if she thinks Chuck is a bad influence on Eric! WAKE HIM UP!"

Chuck clamored up off the couch as he finally realized what was going on, "Blair?"

"Chuck! Where is Eric?" Blair started breathing a little easier now that she was finally speaking to him. "I don't care if you can't make it—you can deal with your father. But you better have Eric here in," she looked at the clock on the wall, "eighteen minutes!"

Chuck groaned and started walking toward Eric. "I think we might have a problem then."

"_Chuck_, what did you do?" Blair asked, knowing him too well.

"Eric's just a little…out of it," Chuck explained. He nudged Eric's shoulder. The boy was still passed out cold on the table. Amazingly he'd only thrown up once. He'd been quite the trouper. Of course, he'd ended up falling asleep sitting on the chair… and it looked like when he picked his head up, he was going to have the imprint of a poker chip somewhere near his hairline.

"_Chuck_," Blair almost spat out his name. He winced. He could tell she was really angry. "Give him your special brew, toss him in a shower, give him some of Nate's clothes, and get him here before Lily notices he's missing. And you better make sure he doesn't look or act hung over! Oh, and Serena is probably going to kill you, so fair warning."

"I'm on it," Chuck muttered before turning the phone off.

He didn't know how he was going to manage to do all that in… seventeen minutes. The clock just kept ticking.

He sent a quick text to Blair on Nate's phone and got to work.

* * *

**stall**

Blair groaned and covered her eyes. Why? Why were things always so much crazier with Chuck around? She knew she'd laugh about all this and be relieved when it was over… but right now she just wanted to strangle him.

She put her phone away and went to Bart's room first. She tapped softly before entering. He was sitting, enjoying a tumbler of scotch, waiting for the time he was supposed to leave and stand at the altar.

Blair said, "They're on their way."

Bart nodded, just staring at his drink.

Blair watched in weird fascination for a few seconds. She'd seen Chuck do that same movement too many times not to be creeped out by seeing his father do it too. She finally shook herself and got back to the topic at hand.

"I need to stall for a few minutes," Blair explained.

Bart just nodded again.

And Blair thought _Chuck_ was good at hiding what he was thinking. Bart truly took the cake.

"Tell Lily that I had a small business emergency," Bart said, clearing his throat. He knew that Lily would be a little annoyed, but she'd get over it. If she thought Chuck was corrupting Eric, she might call off the entire wedding. He didn't want that. "Tell her I need until quarter after—that should give Chuck enough time, yes?" He arched his eyebrows in question.

Blair nodded. She wasn't really sure herself, but it would definitely help. Chuck just got a full thirty minutes. She hoped he put it to good use.

* * *

**be here by 2:15. that's all i can get**

Chuck breathed a sigh of some relief.

He'd already used up about five minutes of his time dragging Eric into a cold shower. Eric had managed to wake up, but he wasn't very coherent. Chuck was hoping the shower would help. Chuck didn't have many options so he shoved Eric in the shower fully clothed. Chuck managed to get completely drenched too.

He shouted to Nate to find them both some clothes while he threw a towel over Eric's head. Fortunately, the shower had done its job because Eric was actually starting to make some sort of independent motion.

Nate finally arrived with the clothes. Chuck left Eric in the bathroom to change while he went to the next room. He sent Nate off to get coffee from the housekeeper.

After changing, Chuck got Eric down the steps and out the door at the same time that Nate got the drinks and left out too.

The limo was already waiting.

* * *

"You look absolutely gorgeous, Lily!" Blair exclaimed as she walked into the room.

"Aw, Blair, thank you," Lily said with a wide smile. She knew she looked amazing. She had decided to commission one of her dearest friends, who happened to be a rising star in the fashion world, to create the delicious concoction she was wearing to wed Bart Bass.

"Where have you been?" asked that dear friend of her daughter.

"Mother, I just spoke to Bart," Blair said.

Serena looked up from flouncing out the hem of Lily's dress. She had been holding down the fort as desperately as possible. There were about five minutes until two o'clock. Had Blair managed to achieve the impossible?

"Yes, well," Eleanor said dismissively, "come over here and sit. Your hair needs a quick touch up."

Blair did as she was told but continued talking. "Lily, there was a fire at one of Bart's hotels in California," she improvised. "He's going to need a few extra minutes to settle things. I'm sure the guests won't even notice. Ten, fifteen minutes tops."

Lily rolled her eyes, feeling slightly annoyed. "Well, I guess emergencies need to be seen to, no matter how important a day is." She had waited three months to marry Bart. Fifteen more minutes wasn't going to bother her. She'd probably get some mention about being "fashionably late" for her own wedding.

Blair tried not to show her relief that the explanation worked. Serena was amazed that everything worked out so well too. Eleanor just adjusted a few of the curls in Blair's hair, accepting Bart's request and not caring really.

"I _do _wonder why Eric hasn't come by yet," Lily said, slightly bewildered. She hadn't seen her son all morning. She thought Eric might stop by and reassure her that she looked amazing and give further congratulations—at least that's what he would usually do.

"Oh, he's in the room with Bart and Chuck," Blair hastened to explain. "I'm sure he's just being 'one of the guys'," she said the last with some sarcastic amusement. "You'll see him soon enough," she reassured.

"Really?" Lily asked, confused. "I thought Serena said he spent the night at Dan's and was stuck in traffic on the way back."

Serena winced. Dan had gone to the party only because Bart was trying to make a connection with Serena by including her boyfriend. While Dan appreciated the gesture, burlesque clubs were not his cup of tea. Dan had left very early, calling Serena to let her know he had at least greeted Bart. She called him this morning when she was trying to find Eric and Chuck but he didn't have anything to report. When Lily started asking Serena about Eric, she lied and said that Eric had left the party early with Dan.

Dan had been spending more time with Eric lately, so Lily readily believed that. Now that Vanessa was back in Vermont indefinitely—Dan didn't talk to her at all—and Jenny was living with their mother in Hudson and going to school there, Dan didn't have too many people to hang out with. He'd become better friends with Eric and spent the majority of his free time with Serena. Dan still missed Jenny, but it'd been impossible to live with her after she betrayed him. Rufus really hadn't wanted to send Jenny to Hudson, but it was better for Jenny to start over at a new school and not have any reminders of who she would never be.

Jenny still hadn't quite accepted her limited station in life, but going to public school was going a long way to introducing her to the real world. If Jenny wanted to be popular at her new school, she was going to have to abandoned good graces and her hoity toity rich girl attitude. She worked her butt of in her classes though. Even if she wasn't at a prep school or very popular at the moment, she intended to try to get into the best college she _could_ get into. Then she'd start over with trying to make her way up the social ladder, maybe landing a well-connected son of the elite in the process.

"Well, that's where he _was_, but now he's here and he's with Bart and Chuck," Blair covered, completely fabricating the story and going with the flow. "Dan's already waiting with the rest of the guests." She honestly had no idea where Dan was. She didn't care either. She figured that Dan would be the _last_ person on Lily's mind when she walked down the aisle—she wouldn't even bother looking to see if he was really there.

Lily just nodded, accepting Blair's words.

Serena looked at Blair. Blair looked at Serena and shrugged.

It was all up to Chuck now.

* * *

"Here, drink this," Chuck said as he pushed a mug into Eric's hand. Eric took a hold of it but could barely drink it, it was so hot.

"Let it scald," Chuck commanded. "Burning your mouth is bound to wake you up."

Eric just glared at him and blew on the liquid before attempting to sip it.

Chuck rolled his eyes and tried to drink his own. He wished he had some of his normal green sludge hangover brew.

Of course, no amount of green sludge was going to remove the bloodshot look from Eric's eyes. Chuck just shrugged. Eric was supposed to tell anyone who asked that he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. He could only hope that Lily would believe it.

Nate didn't care what he looked like. He was trying to rest on the seat and probably wouldn't get out of the car when it stopped. He didn't even know why he'd decided to get in the car back at the house. He might drag himself to the reception afterward, but he knew there was no way he was sitting through the vows. He knew that if his mother was in town, he would've gotten to sit through the nuptials. Fortunately though, his mother had been trying to avoid any society functions until his father got out of rehab and could join her. Therefore, the wedding was being avoided too by indicating that she had a familial obligation.

Chuck was slowly beginning to process everything. He had remembered everything from last night, but he hadn't made a point of saying anything else to Nate about the situation. He was too busy trying to get to the wedding.

Now that they had nothing but time to sit in the limo until it arrived at the church—because Lily decided she just _had_ to be married in a church—Chuck actually had time to think.

Chuck had been trying for the past two months to make up with Nate. In a stroke of drunken genius, he'd called Nate to see if he could talk him into coming to the party. He'd been thrilled when Nate agreed. He'd been even happier when Nate hung out with him and Eric all night and left with them too.

As horrible as he was feeling—and as horrible as Nate and Eric had to be feeling—Chuck was actually in pretty good spirits.

He was curious to see if things were really going to work out now.

Only time… and sobering up… would tell.

* * *

And, of course, Chuck and Eric managed to make it to the church by 2:08. They snuck undetected into Bart's room after sending a text message to Blair to provide cover. They dressed in their suits in record time, shoving combs through their hair to attempt to lessen the bed-head look. Eric had to make sure his hair covered the poker chip imprint that was still on his forehead.

Bart didn't say a word to Chuck. Chuck didn't say a word to Bart.

Chuck knew he was going to hear about it later, but right now Bart was more concerned about them getting ready in time.

Bart headed to the altar through an entrance closer to the front. Chuck and Eric went to join the girls at the back of the church.

Serena couldn't stop shooting daggers with her eyes at Chuck. He just ignored her.

Blair was watching Eric with amusement. Did she detect the second coming of the van der Woodsen wild child? Serena would flip if Chuck didn't let up. Blair almost wanted to tell Chuck to back off… almost. She figured Eric deserved a little fun, and who better to introduce him to _fun_ than Chuck Bass?

Lily just breathed a sigh of relief that the wedding party was ready, completely unaware of what she'd missed. She looked around the crowd until she saw where Dan was sitting. She resolved not to look in that direction at all. Today was about Bart, marrying Bart. She would have never snubbed Dan, especially since he was so good for Serena, but she didn't want to think about the Humphreys at all today.

Eric told his mother that she looked beautiful, finally remembering that he probably should tell her that. Chuck quickly turned Lily's attention away from Eric by saying the same thing. Lily thanked both boys then told them to turn and ready themselves for their walk down the aisle.

And then they were walking down the aisle to their designated positions. Then the wedding march began and all the guests "oohed and aahed" as Lily walked down the aisle. Flashes went off from every direction but she was unfazed. She finished her walk toward Bart who smiled, amazed that this woman had agreed to marry him, and took her hand.

They turned toward the priest and the ceremony officially began.

There were no more disturbances, no interruptions when the priest asked if anyone opposed the marriage. The "I do's" were exchanged, the rings were fitted to fingers; and the kiss was beautiful even though Serena and Eric couldn't watch.

Then the newlyweds left, going down the aisle and out of the church, hopping into the limo that would bring them to the reception at The Palace.

Everyone else followed. Chuck's limo came around to pick up the rest of the wedding party plus Dan. Nate was still asleep on the seat. Chuck pushed him off the seat onto the floor but still didn't manage to wake him up.

"So, what did you do last night?" Serena asked Eric, that big sister protective tone in her voice.

"Uh… played some cards?" Eric said, looking toward Chuck. Eric didn't know what he should or should not say. Chuck gave him a really tiny shake of his head to indicate that he was _not_ to say anything else.

"Really?" Blair asked, amused again. She had seen that look between Chuck and Eric. She knew something else had happened. She figured she'd ask Chuck later. She did have some ammunition. "What game?"

"Go Fish," Chuck said it without any sarcasm whatsoever, as if Serena would actually believe him.

Serena glared at him again. She'd been doing that a lot all afternoon.

"Oh, I will," Blair said impishly. Chuck looked at her with a question; then rolled his eyes. He knew her too well. She seemed to think she was going to be able to get all the details of last night out of him. But it wasn't going to happen. Some things were titled "just the guys" and this was one of them.

Blair saw the look on his face and knew exactly what he was thinking. She couldn't help but smirk.

"I don't suppose you've checked your voicemail all morning?" Blair asked innocently.

"No," Chuck said, instinctively reaching for his phone.

She just smirked again before turning her attention back to Dan. "So, Cindy, what'd you think of Victrola?"

Dan, tired of the nicknames as per usual, and loving any chance to annoy Chuck, answered the best way he knew how, "Oh, it was definitely… interesting… but Serena?" He looked toward his girlfriend, away from Blair.

"Yes?" she asked, finally dragging her attention away from glaring at Chuck while he listened to his voice mail.

"I thought your new brother was straight," Dan asked, pretending perplexity. "I felt like I had fallen into the middle of the set of Victor, Victoria."

Chuck portrayed sly amusement. "Daniel, my boy, that's the atmosphere. It's a place for everyone, with every fantasy imaginable. Remember, what happens at Victrola, stays at Victrola."

"There were cross dressers there?" Eric asked, completely surprised and finally understanding Dan's question. He had thought they were all females.

Everyone in the limo looked at him, startled, going silent for the moment.

Chuck had just gotten to the voicemail that Blair was referring to and because of the silence all anyone could hear was the sound of her voice shouting into Chuck's ear: "Charles Bass, if you don't answer this phone in the next minute there will be _no_ sex tonight! Do you hear me? _No_ _sex_!"

Between that and Eric's question, everyone started laughing.

Chuck closed the phone.

Well, Blair was going to have to find out _something_ that happened last night after all… she just didn't need to know everything. There was no way he wasn't getting any tonight. His dad was leaving for the honeymoon after the reception. Chuck had an entire week of freedom before his father and new mother returned. Then he'd be forced to live with them and two annoying siblings. His level of privacy was going down the tubes. Of course that's what his limo was for… as long as his father didn't try to intrude on that too.

Blair's mother had been spending more time at home now that her Victoria Secret line was taking off. Working with more American companies was keeping her in the states… and made the Waldorf penthouse less than adequate for after school trysts.

Even though he was tired of all the changes, it didn't make him love Blair any less or want to spend less time with her. In fact, the past couple of months had shown that they still got into arguments and still had several issues to deal with.

The first had been his propensity for womanizing. That was settled quickly when Blair told him that _she _would be allowed to do whatever _she_ wanted to as well.

The second was that he wanted to know everything she was doing. If she wasn't with him or at school, he _had_ to know where she was. She got really tired, really quickly, of his possessiveness. He was still working on that. It amazed him that she didn't need to know what he was doing 24/7. He'd asked her once and she'd said something about nothing getting past Gossip Girl. But he soon realized that the real reason was that she trusted him. He had to admit that he had no reason to _not_ trust _her_… he just wanted to know everything.

They were far from the perfect couple, but they'd managed to stay together during the past two months… if that wasn't miraculous, he didn't know what was.

* * *

The reception was perfection as expected.

The food even matched the plate pattern—as Blair made sure to point out to Serena. Serena could have gone the rest of her life without any reference to the plate patterns. The day Blair and Dan went snooping for information against Jenny, Serena had been dragged to the first of _four_ place setting planning sessions. Her mother was completely anal. She made Blair look sloppy!

Serena had declared that whenever it was _her_ turn to get married, she was using paper or Styrofoam plates… and that was that. Blair just wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Nate finally managed to drag himself out of the limo halfway through the festivities. His hair was all askew, and his bloodshot eyes matched Eric's, but he was there. He even managed to button his shirt so the buttons weren't uneven.

He still didn't say much to Blair throughout the evening—he wasn't sure _what_ to say to her.

He had noticed how happy she seemed ever since she got back together with Chuck. It was the same look on her face that he'd noticed before Cotillion. Obviously Chuck made her far happier than Nate ever could. And while he knew he would always love Blair Waldorf, he also knew that letting her go was the best way to show that love. But knowing that and putting it into practice were two different things… hence, he preferred to act stubborn.

Not anymore though.

He was going to try. He had made baby steps with Chuck the night before. Chuck wasn't holding any grudge and seemed to be stuck to his side. Chuck didn't want to give Nate a chance to change his mind or leave. Nate still wasn't sure if he could deal with being around Chuck and Blair acting like a couple—he'd become masterful at avoiding the two of them at school—but it was time to move on and forgive Chuck at least. Chuck couldn't help it if Blair was happier with him.

* * *

"Why do you keep calling Eric 'maneater'?" Blair asked Chuck, amused.

Chuck just shrugged, trying to hide his smile. Eric had thrown a cracker at him when he'd said that. Then he'd left the table.

Chuck couldn't help it. It was all part of how rude and crude teenage boys could get when it came to dares.

Of course, no one else was going to see the picture on Eric's ass, but 'maneater' seemed to be the perfect nickname for the teeth Chuck had drawn, along with the words "FEED ME."

Eric hadn't been amused.

Nate had cracked up. Unfortunately, both Chuck and Nate had been too late with their camera phones and missed getting a picture of Chuck's masterpiece. The image would just have to live on in their memories.

* * *

It was finally time for the bouquet and garter throwing.

The females all lined up eagerly and Lily let lose.

Due to her height, Serena managed to catch the bouquet. A lot of the other "single" ladies around her were disappointed but Serena just laughed before making a _very_ exaggerated stare at Dan across the room.

Dan nodded. He was supposed to catch the garter. He understood what she was saying and he was ready. He didn't want anyone else to touch Serena's thigh.

Bart removed the blue and white garter from Lily's leg and tossed it.

Unfortunately, the garter flew through the air and went straight to Chuck. Chuck hadn't even been trying. And though he wouldn't have minded touching his new sister's leg—it would drive her insane—he didn't want to hear about it from Blair later. So, he figured Maneater would do with keeping in on the incest ploy.

Eric wasn't even paying attention; he was too busy talking to Nate about the quickest way to get permanent marker off skin. He paused, mid-word, when Chuck stretched the garter as wide as it could go and fitted it haphazardly around Eric's head. It almost immediately un-stretched, but it stayed on-top of Eric's head precariously.

Everyone just laughed as Eric reached up to remove the material with an odd look on his face. He didn't know who had caught the bouquet. He shrugged and proceeded to the front. If Chuck figured this was part of his new "education", Eric was down with it.

Eric would have probably chased Chuck with the garter—or tossed it to Dan—if Serena had walked to the front of the room. But, she didn't.

As soon as Serena saw that the garter had landed in Chuck's hands, she tossed the bouquet to a startled Blair.

So now Blair was making her way to the front. She just grinned when she saw that Eric was the one with the garter. She planted her foot on top of the chair.

Wolf-whistles were coming from all directions as Eric lifted her foot, fitted the material around and up her ankle.

Chuck shook his head in amusement at the change in events. Then he cursed when Maneater slipped his hands further up Blair's thigh than he probably should have gone.

Finally Eric stopped, deciding he'd probably gotten the thing on well enough—he really had no idea what he was doing, though he felt more comfortable doing it since it was Blair and she was like a sister to him.

Blair brought her foot down and planted a kiss on Eric's cheek. The two turned for a photo before they made their way back to their friends.

Eric was smirking at Chuck. "Watch it," Chuck warned good-naturedly.

Eric shrugged and asked Blair to dance purposefully. Blair went along, flashing Chuck an amused grin.

Chuck watched them go, shaking his head.

She was definitely going to keep him on his toes.

"Careful man," Nate teased, "he's moving in on your territory."

Chuck laughed, "Thanks for the warning, Minute Man."

Nate wasn't amused. "Not funny," he murmured before wondering over to ask one of Serena's distant cousins to dance.

Chuck almost hadn't put the words on Nate's stomach—he didn't want to start an argument—but Chuck decided that he was going to be exactly who he _was_ around Nate. He wasn't going to change or back-off if he thought he might offend Nate. He wanted to be _real_ friends with Nate again…

So printing "PREMATURE EJACULATOR" across his stomach with pictures of little sperm swimming around the words seemed just about perfect.

* * *

_Finished._

I love and appreciate all reviews that everyone sends me! However, I do pick a couple of the ones that represent my work well and post them on my profile as a way to advertise my stories and draw others in. FUBAR has been complete for a couple of months now, and I feel as though its time to move the praise for work for FUBAR from my profile page. However, I couldn't bring myself to just completely delete them, so I decided to post them here instead. Thanks, once again, for all the support and love everyone has shown this story. I'm so glad that I've been able to make your haitus from the show that much more pleasurable! :)

**So, without further ado...**

"...The confrontation between them was everything I would want it to be. Hot, intense, witty and beautiful. They have both grown up. Under your control the characters have had some amazing growth." _Noirreigne, Chapter 16: Tattoo Part 2_

"FUBAR is my absolute Favorite of every GG story you've written. I have such mad love for it, it's just the perfect blend of drama and angst and shocking twists and wickedness and straight out funniness(and it's Blair-Chuck!)." _pokey_

"Very few manage to scheme well for Blair, and that was very very Blair-like, perfect... will probably print this out one day and come up with a way to bind it..." _Guard of the Heradi, Chapter 18: Bomb's Away_

"I can honestly say I have never read a piece of fanfiction so true to the show that it is supporting. You are a marvellous author and this piece of writing shows it." _trorygirl_

"I love your Chuck, so nasty even as he falls for Blair-so many people re-write him as a nice guy!" _SpringSnow_

"Okay, so you know how sometimes you love something (be it book, TV show, movie, band, whatever) with all you heart and it is so amazing and then at the end it just doesn't come through? It might be okay but it isn't as good as you thought it would be. It doesn't have the standard that you expected and waited for (I'm talking to you Spiderman 3, the Killers second album, the last two Princess Diary books (gah, you suck so bad-not that I loved you but you were entertaining), Second season of Heroes-you have all made me love you and then broke my heart like a heartless bitch). Well FUBAR is the complete opposite of that, because it just got better and better and then had the best freaking end ever! I love you. Seriously, you are amazing. This was the perfect end to the perfect story." _pokey_


End file.
